


Zosan 365

by Phoenixflame3009



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Animals, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Bottom Roronoa Zoro, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, Crossdressing, Female Roronoa Zoro, Fluff, Fox!Sanji, Idiots in Love, M/M, Masturbation in Bathroom, Past Vinsmoke Sanji/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Red String of Fate, Scent Kink, Sexual Fantasy, Shower Sex, Tiger!Zoro, Top Roronoa Zoro, Top Vinsmoke Sanji, ZoSan - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 55,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoenixflame3009/pseuds/Phoenixflame3009
Summary: 365 moments in the lives of Zoro and Sanji.(Currently open to suggestions! Leave a comment with a one-word prompt and I’ll include it!)
Relationships: Nami/Nico Robin, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 128
Kudos: 389





	1. Day 1: New Year

**Author's Note:**

> This project is written in honor of my wonderful husband, Bishop_Wolf1999. Without him, I never would have found the courage to tackle this daunting project. Thank you for all you do, baby.

Tendrils of smoke wafted up to the ceiling in lazy waves. Sanji watched with disinterest, breathing in another lungful of smoke to add to the fray.   
  
He couldn’t understand what had been going through Zeff’s mind. Why, in the hell, would the shitty geezer bother keeping the restaurant open, on what was quite possibly the third most romantic holiday of the year? He could be over at Luffy’s right now, batting the gluttonous fuck away from appetizers he so lovingly prepared for Nami, Robin, and Vivi. He would live off their adorning smiles and sweet laughter all night long. It would’ve been perfect.  
  
At least, it would’ve been, had Zeff not forced his one and only son to man the Baratie all night. On New Years. By. Him. Self.  
  
He tried to stay optimistic. Really, he did. Mulling over the many, many forms of payback he could execute lessened some of the tension he felt. Plus, being alone appointed him sole manager, and as manager he decided to grant himself unlimited smoke breaks.   
  
This didn’t stop his fingers from drumming anxiously across a well-dressed table. No one would be coming in tonight. He knew so with dead certainty. Who the hell would waste their time here and not watching fireworks or drinking themselves silly at bars?  
  
Then again, maybe, just maybe, karma would reward him for his sacrifice. He envisioned a beautiful woman, burgundy hair damp from snow and rain, her entire body shivering from the cold. He would be her savior and keep her warm throughout the night.   
  
Then, at the stroke of midnight, she would reward him with a New Years kiss.  
  
It could happen, he reasoned. No. It _would_ happen. Surely, he deserved that much, right?   
  
He nearly jumped a foot when the doors opened. His heart pounded heavily in his chest, expecting a lovely vision to be standing in the doorway.  
  
Oh, was he so, so wrong.  
  
This ‘vision’ was most certainly not a woman. Quite the opposite. Where he envisioned a slim waist and perky breasts, there were miles and miles of tanned, toned muscle. Soft, silky brown hair was short, stubbly, and green. _Green_! He didn’t know a single person that dyed their entire head ( and eyebrows? ) green. Sanji didn’t dare press the question if the carpet did indeed match the drapes.  
  
The stranger whipped of his dampened jacket, wringing it out like he didn’t have a care in the damn world.  
  
”Oi, oi!” Sanji snapped, finally earning the strange man’s attention. “In case you haven’t realized, this isn’t your fucking house. This,” He gestured to the entire restaurant. “Is what’s called a public space. And I’m not waxing the floors again just because some living piece of seaweed lost his way.”  
  
The stranger raised a sharply arched brow. “You got a problem, curly-locks?”  
  
“The fuck did you just call me?!”  
  
”You heard me, blondie. Or is your head too empty to understand me?”  
  
“That’s rich coming from the world’s largest marimo over here! I bet you got moss growing out your ears.”  
  
The stranger sneered and tossed his jacket onto a chair. “You wanna go, dartbrow?”

Sanji smirked and flicked his cigarette to the ground, grinding it under his heel. “Maybe I do. Just try not to cry too much when I beat your ass into next year,”

Maybe tonight wouldn’t be so boring after all.

* * *

  
It was official: Zeff was going to kill him. Wood splinters and shredded white linen stood as proof of quite possibly the most invigorating fight Sanji had ever been a part of.   
  
He lit a new cigarette to life and took a long, deep drag of nicotine, all thought of just how much money would be coming out his future paychecks escaping him for the moment.   
  
The stranger glanced around the room, looking almost bored. “You got any booze?”  
  
Sanji huffed. “Your priorities astound me. You come in here, trash my restaurant, and you expect me to serve your beastly ass?”  
  
The stranger shrugged. “Pretty much. Considering I wiped the floor with your ass,”

  
”You _did not_!” Sanji snapped. He sighed, kicking a broken table out of his path. “Even if we did serve alcohol, simple swine like yourself wouldn’t be able to appreciate it. We only serve Boudreaux, Pinot, and-  
  
“Yeah, you lost me at Bou-something,” The stranger interrupted. “If you don’t got sake, I’ll just be on my way,” He said, pulling his jacket back on and headed to the door.  
  
Sanji wasn’t sure what compelled him to say what he said next, but found he didn’t completely regret it.  
  
”No, we don’t serve any here...but I think I know a place that might,”

* * *

  
To this day, Sanji still didn’t understand how Luffy and his idiot brothers managed to stay in such a quiet, suburban neighborhood. Children and working parents lived here; surely, none of them could sleep through the thumping bass emanating from the Portgas house.   
  
The party looked to be in full swing: Nami and Franky were tied up in a drinking contest, Brooke was performing his latest ballad, and from what Sanji could see, Luffy’s eldest brother was giving Officer Smoker a rigorous lap dance. Sanji would definitely file that memory away the next time the asshole tried to ticket him.  
  
No more than two steps into the house and Sanji felt himself being choked in a hug.  
  
“Sanji's here!” Luffy cried cheerily. He turned to the green-haired man and his smile stretched another mile. “And you found Zoro! Good job, Sanji!”  
  
”You know him?!” Both Zoro and Sanji shouted in near unison.  
  
Luffy laughed joyously. “I know everybody!”  
  
“He really does,” Nami slurred, leaning heavily on Robin as she downed her nineteenth pint. Franky barely finished his own before collapsing onto the floor with a heavy thunk. The redhead raised her arms victoriously. “Haha! Still *hic* undefeated! Usopp!! You owe me eighty beli! Pay up!”  
  
Sanji couldn’t stop himself from swooning at the sight of his lovely ladies, Nami’s shiny pink lips and Robin’s rare bout of laughter. He felt himself getting lightheaded...  
  
Zoro pushed past him suddenly and picked up the pint Nami had yet to claim, suddenly forgetting all about the cook. Sanji sniffed but paid him no mind. Even though he knew Luffy, they guy was still practically a stranger. Of course he wouldn’t wanna spend time with Sanji.  
  
Luffy pounced on the cook again, grinning from ear to ear as always. “Are you gonna make anything? Cause whatever it is, I want meat!”  
  


* * *

  
As the night dragged on, the party started to wind down ever so slightly. Luffy and Sabo were deeply invested in a game of Mario Kart that promised violence, Nami slept soundly nuzzled in Robin’s breast as she read quietly, and Ace had disappeared upstairs with Smoker hours ago. The steady banging above never ceased.  
  
Sanji had been tactfully cooking up a storm, slinging out a surprising number of meat-related dishes to quell the Portgas clan’s insatiable appetite. It wouldn’t last forever, obviously, but long enough for Sanji to take a much deserved smoke break.  
  
He carefully stepped over a passed out Chopper as he made his way to the back porch. Where he found Zoro. All by himself.  
  
The swordsman leaned back against the railing, a near empty bottle of rum sitting beside him. He looked up at Sanji lazily, eyes pleasantly glazed over.  
  
”Hey...” He offered.  
  
”Evening,” Sanji replied, wasting no time lightning up and taking in a deep, deep lungful. He extended his hand to Zoro and the swordsman took the offered cigarette, sucking down nicotine like a champ.   
  
All was quiet...well, mostly; faded conversations and the distant pop of fireworks filled the night air, accompanied by the heady smell of gunpowder and pine needles. Sanji breathed in the chill night air and slowly released a breath, watching the fog slowly leave his lips as if it were his very soul.  
  
Zoro passed the cigarette back to Sanji and took another hearty swig of rum. He hummed deeply, savoring the strong heady flavor. “So...why are you out here?”  
  
Sanji could only raise a brow.  
  
”You peg me for the romantic type. Y’know, cheesy romance novels, expensive chocolates, roses. You’ve got a girl then, right?”  
  
Sanji offered nothing. Instead, he opted for another drag of his cigarette, eyes fixated on the sun red tip.   
  
Zoro tilted his head. “Really? You’re telling me there isn’t a Mrs.Dartbrow? I'm shocked."  
  
”Fuck you,” Sanji snapped with little heat. “Not that it’s any of your business, but I was dating someone. She was the most charming, witty, and most beautiful woman I’ve ever had the pleasure of knowing.”  
  
“Okay, so where is this perfect woman?”  
  
Sanji ground his teeth. “She left. That’s why I said ‘was’ and not ‘am’, idiot. Go back to first grade and learn basic English.” He snapped. Zoro said nothing. Instead, he stared, as if unraveling Sanji bit by bit using only his eyes. It made Sanji uneasy, like he was a rabbit being stalked by a starving coyote.  
  
Sanji decided to focus on the falling snow. It would help him forget Zoro was bugging him. It would help him forget how much he wanted Charlotte here with him. It would help him forget how she stomped on his heart and left him to rot.  
  
His whole body shivered. It had very little to do with the cold.  
  
A calloused hand caressed his face, breaking the spell Sanji was under. Zoro turned him until they were looking at each other,  
  
From inside, a countdown could be heard.

10...9...8...

Why was he looking at Sanji like that? So...intensely?

7....6...5....

Why wasn’t he saying anything?

4...3...2

And why wasn’t Sanji pushing him away?

1!

Warmth. Soothing, radiating, blazing warmth. It seemed to start at Zoro’s lips and slipped straight through Sanji’s, dripping into his very soul until it felt like Sanji’s very skin was on fire!  
  
A hand weaved through his hair, coming to rest on the back of his neck, keeping him firmly anchored. Sanji couldn’t push him away. He...he didn’t want to push him away.   
  
His hands balled up in Zoro’s jacket, kissing him with every ounce of passion the cook had left. No way in hell would he be outdone by some moss-brained, drunkard barbarian! Their tongues writhed like angry serpents, lashing out and pushing against each other for dominance over the other’s mouth. Sanji daringly bit Zoro’s lip and relished the wince he received. Zoro retaliated by tugging the blonde’s hair, baring his neck vulnerable for the marking.  
  
Then, he stopped.  
  
Zoro lunged back as if he’d been burned. He stared wide-eyed at his own hands, then reluctantly met Sanji’s eyes. Those briny, glazed, lustful eyes. Before Sanji could utter a response, the swordsman ran, leaving behind an empty bottle and a very, very confused cook.  
  
What in the world was that? Sanji couldn’t even say. He’d never kissed anyone like that before, certainly not a woman. Ladies were like delicate flowers and he wouldn’t dare dream of bruising a single petal, even if they insisted that’s what they wanted.  
  
But Zoro...  
  
”Sanji!” A voice suddenly chimed in and Sanji jolted to attention. Luffy stood before him, head tilted to the side much like a dog. “You okay? Zoro left and he looked really weird. Did something happen?”  
  
Sanji had no words. He couldn’t say anything, he’d forgotten every word he thought he knew. All he could do was stare helplessly after where the swordsman had run off to.  
  
“Yeah...nothing happened,” He muttered. “Nothing at all.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! Day 1 down! Please don’t hate me for this cliffhanger, hehe...
> 
> I feel that I should mention that Nowl was a HUGE inspiration for this project. I don’t know them personally but I absolutely adored Ereri 365. If any of you are unfamiliar, I highly, highly, highly recommend you check it out. In honor of you, Nowl, I’ll be following the same rules they used.  
> 1) Each prompt must be between 300 to 3000 words.  
> 2) Each prompt must at least mention both Zoro and Sanji otherwise it wouldn’t be ZOSAN.  
> 3) Every Sunday will feature a smut prompt.
> 
> Hope you guys are having a great new year and let’s start off 2020 with a bang!


	2. Day 2: Confrontation

Sanji was in hell. He couldn't sleep, could barely eat without feeling nauseous, and his frazzled mind only seemed to focus on one thing. One sleazy, lazy, cowardly marimo. Sanji did his best to repress all thought of Zoro from his mind. Really, it wasn't a big deal. Zoro hadn't been the first man to kiss him and he certainly wouldn't be the last. He wasn't anything special. He wasn't worth losing sleep over. He wasn't worth anything, not after the way he up and abandoned Sanji without so much as an explanation or apology. 

"Fucking coward," Sanji groused, his leg jutting out of it's own accord to strike his dresser, a heavy slam vibrating up the wall. A dull banging started up on the other side of the wall. Sanji ignored it and instead trudged out to the balcony, cigarettes and lighter in hand. 

Each breath of nicotine tasted bitter on his tongue, more than it usually did. He couldn't even enjoy a simple cigarette in peace anymore? Great. Sanji angrily flicked the butt of his cigarette and cursed to every God listening that if he ever saw Roronoa Zoro again, he would kick his head clean off. 

A steady hum buzzed against his thigh. When Sanji picked up the phone, a picture of a certain gluttonous fuck took up most of his screen. Sighing, he answered,

"Ye-"

" _SANJIII!_ " Sanji flinched a whole two feet away from the phone, his ear still ringing as Luffy prattled on. " _Ace kicked me out of the house so he and Smokey could have a stupid date and Sabo's busy at work. If I go to Baratie, can you give me some food?_ "

"First of all, never shout in my ear ever again or the only thing you'll be eating is my shoe," Sanji hiss, each word dripping with venom. "Second, you need to get it through your impossibly thick head that I'm not your personal chef and won't be around to feed you forever. And lastly, even if I felt like wasting half the food stores feeding that black hole you call a stomach, I can't. Zeff suspended me."

" _Is it cause you and Zoro broke all that stuff? Your dad gets super pissed when you break stuff. He wanted to chop my leg off just cause I broke a plate!_ "

"I know. I agree with him; a leg is more than adequate payment for that plate," Sanji said, tone somewhat dulled as his eyes followed two women jogging across the street, their breasts bouncing beautifully. "No, he only chewed my ear off for thirty minutes and docked my pay to cover the replacements. About what I expected."

" _So why doesn't he let you cook?_ "

Sanji gripped the phone tightly, his bandaged palm flaring red under the strain. "Apparently...the shitty geezer thinks I need some time off,"

A half truth. In reality, Sanji had gotten more than a little distracted by certain thoughts of a certain bastard and somewhere in the midst of it, managed to slice open his palm. No one would've known about it had Sanji not dropped the knife like a complete dumbass. He tried playing it off like no big deal but of course it wouldn't be that simple. 

Patty and Carne reported the incident to his father while he applied first aid to his very simple, very common wound. When Sanji stepped out of the bathroom, hand properly bandaged, Zeff stood waiting outside. He simply pointed to the door and barred Sanji from returning until he pulled his head out of the clouds and back on his shoulders where it belonged. Sanji argued hard against it but Zeff wouldn't falter, countering back that he wouldn't let his own son lose a hand. 

That shook Sanji straight to his core. He remembered staring down at his own trembling hands as the revelation settled in. Without another word, Sanji clocked out and left, the fire in his heart extinguished. 

Even now, he still couldn't believe he had been so careless. Had the knife been angled just slightly, he could have lost his hand. He might as well have kissed his hopes and dreams goodbye. All because he couldn't stop thinking about that goddamn-

" _You keep thinking about Zoro?_ " Luffy's voice rang clearer than a bell in a summer field. Sanji's eyes slammed open and his mouth ran dry. 

"No! This has nothing to do with that stone headed moron! As if I would-"

" _Cause he's been asking about you,_ " 

Silence. The sound of a car whooshing by. Whether it happened here or on Luffy's end, Sanji didn't even know. 

" _You and Zoro should sit down and talk,"_ Luffy decided. _"He's been acting really weird and Chopper's worried about him. I'll send you his number later. Okay?_ "

Before Sanji could even fully comprehend what he was being volunteered for, he found himself nodding along before remembering Luffy couldn't see him. "Fine. Whatever."

" _Awesome! Thanks, Sanji!_ " A click, and the call ended. 

Sanji leaned back against the balcony rail, barely registering the cold metal biting into his skin. 

Why did he do that? He didn't want to see Zoro. What did Luffy expect to come of it? Him and Zoro moving past that incredibly awkward meeting and going on to be the best of friends? Maybe braid each other's hair and gab about their crushes? Even Sanji wasn't delusional enough to think this relationship could possibly be salvaged. There wasn't even anything to salvage! There was never a relationship!

Sanji pinched the bridge of his nose and took several calming breaths. His lungs burned from the crisp night air. He retreated inside, blasted on all sides by glorious heat, and meandered his way over to the kitchen, more than a little eager to start dinner.

Later, as he started clearing the table, his phone buzzed again. A single text from Luffy: a phone number, a smiley face, meat emoji, and a heart emoji. Sanji rolled his eyes as tactfully entered the number under 'jolly green jackass', and before he could talk himself out of it, his thumbs moved to type: 

' _Coffee shop on Alabasta Drive. Tomorrow. 3 pm. Be a man and show up or I'm hunting your shitty marimo ass down myself._ '

Sanji didn't bother waiting for a reply. He turned off his phone and buried his head into his hands, wondering over and over what the hell he was getting himself into. 

\- - -

Sanji's knee would not stop bouncing, and it wasn't just because he downed two cups of coffee in the span of an hour. His eyes bounced eagerly between the door and his phone, reminding himself every ten seconds that the time was indeed correct. 3:17. Still no Zoro. He opened the messages app and yes, it did in fact say 'read' under his last text.

Utterly annoyed, he let his head fall against the cool wood of the table. What this all some game? Was Zoro toying with him, gauging how far he could push him before Sanji finally snapped and gave up? Maybe. Sanji knew next to nothing about the man. If not for Luffy, Sanji might even be questioning whether Zoro was actually his name.

Again, he checked his phone under the table, refusing to give the door anymore attention. 3:30. A whole thirty minutes late. He wasn't coming. 

Sanji bit his lower lip to keep it from trembling. Something stung his eyes and his vision warped, a fat tear staining the screen of his phone. What was he so upset about? Clearly, Zoro wanted nothing to do with him. That meant Sanji could forget all about him. He could forget everything that kiss made him feel and instead find a lovely woman, preferably one of the beauties he saw enter the shop. He could....he could...

He couldn't forget this. As much as he wanted to convince himself he could, he couldn't. Sanji knew so with the same certainty that the sky was blue or water was wet. 

Sanji stubbornly wiped away his tears. Fine. Zoro wanted to play hardball? Sanji could too. He warned that mossheaded motherfucker exactly what would happen if he refused to show up. 

Sanji lifted his head from the table, having every intention of blowing up Luffy's phone until he told him where exactly he could find that asshole, when he noticed someone standing in front of his table. Sanji felt his phone slip free and land on the table with a solid thunk.

"You...you showed up.." He croaked.

"Yeah..." Zoro said, rubbing the back of his neck. "I know I'm late. I got turned around; all these streets look the same," He stood standing for several seconds before gesturing to the open chair. "This seat taken?"

"Do you see any other idiots?" Sanji replied tursely, despair evaporating into justified anger. He got **lost**?! Sanji explicitly told him where to go! Street name and all! How the hell could he possibly get lost?!

Zoro took the offered seat without complaint, completely unaware how close he just came to death. He kept his eyes downcast the entire time. Even when Sanji decided to break the escalating silence, Zoro refused to meet his gaze.

"Do you want a coffee?" Zoro only shook his head. "Are you gonna say anything? Maybe an 'I'm sorry for kissing you and subsequently abandoning you like a complete jackass?'"

Zoro winced and turned away. "Yes. I'm...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that..."

"You're goddamn right you shouldn't have. I mean, forcing yourself on me unprovoked is one thing. But running away afterwards with your tail tucked between your legs? That's cowardly. You didn't even give me a chance to react; you ran away because you were scared I would reject you. Not even I would do something so low," 

"I know-"

"No, you don't. If you thought getting rejected was bad, imagine how it feels getting kissed by someone and feeling all these weird feelings you have no clue how to deal with. Then, as a cherry on top, imagine getting left alone to pick up the pieces! Try to imagine how much that hurts because I promise you, nothing you're tiny marimo brain cooks up will ever compare to the real thing!" 

Silence.

Zoro's jaw hung slack, his eyes bulging like a fish. Almost every patron, including the few who decided to take their coffee outside, stared at them. Sanji couldn't hear a thing, his heart hammering heavily in his ears. He could hardly believe the words leaving his mouth. But surprisingly, he didn't regret them. Forcing himself to keep all these conflicting thoughts and feelings bottled up clearly wasn't good for him and once he started, there was no stopping it.

"I...I'm sorry..." Zoro offered quietly. Everyone slowly started turning their attention away, leaving the two alone once more. "I never meant to make you feel like that. If I knew, I wouldn't have done it in the first place,"

"Well, why did you do it? We barely even know each other. Or do you just french all the cute blondes you meet?"

"No!" Zoro answered hastily. "I swear! I don't! I don't even like blondes," Sanji's brow twitched. "I mean, fuck, no. I like you, I just...ugh," Zoro groaned and brought a hand to his head.

"Okay, shut up before you give yourself an aneurysm," Sanji interjected mercifully. "Just answer this for me: do you like me?"

"Yes," Zoro said without an ounce of hesitation.

"Did you want to kiss me?"

"Yes," Again, no hesitation.

"Do you want to do it again?"

Silence. Then,

"....Yes." Zoro answered in a softer, much gentler tone. "But I've put you through enough already. If you want me to go, I'll go and we don't have to see each other again. But if you want me to stay, I'll stay for as long as you'll have me. Whatever you wanna do, Sanji, I'll do it and I won't argue. I promise."

Sanji sat back in his chair, weighing over everything his frazzled mind had been forced to comprehend. Zoro was officially handing Sanji the reigns. It was his decision whether anything came of this. Obviously, he wanted Zoro to stay. He basically admitted as much in front of room of strangers, including Zoro himself, and he didn't feel like fighting with himself anymore. He liked Zoro. He liked being kissed by him and wanted to relive the feeling over and over again. But he wouldn't be diving headfirst into another relationship. He did so with Charlotte, and his brain and heart would never let him forget how foolish that had been.

"One," Sanji said and Zoro cocked a brow. "I'm giving you one date to make this up to me. If all goes well, we'll see where things go from there. But if you fuck with me again, you will live to regret it."

Zoro stared back at him with unbelieving eyes. "You're serious?"

"No. I'm actually a pathological liar sent from hell to personally torment you. Yes, I'm serious! Do you want the date or not? Because I can always take it back,"

"No! No, I...I wanna go on a date with you," Zoro admitted softly, a faint blush riding on his cheeks. "But be prepared to be wooed, cook. I'm not letting you go again so easily."

Sanji snorted before quickly devolving into a fit of laughter. "Be _wooed_? God, you're so lame!" He said between giggles, ignoring how Zoro kicked him under the table. 

It wasn't a perfect start to their story. But nonetheless, it was theirs.


	3. Day 3: Flu

To put it bluntly, Zoro felt like crap.  
  
Everything ached, every breath he took tickled his throat into another coughing fit, and he barely had enough energy to move between the couch and the bathroom. A mountain of crumpled tissues stood undaunted beside him. He half contemplated knocking it over just so it couldn't mock him anymore.

Chopped pressed one of those horrible wooden sticks flat against his tongue, his other hand shining a small flashlight in his mouth. "Hmm, how long have you been like this?" He asked. He didn't sound worried. Not yet anyways.

Zoro's mouth fell shut with a click. "Dunno. A week? Maybe longer?" Chopper's eyes grew impossibly wide and his mouth went slack. "It wasn't this bad, though! I thought it was a fluke!" Zoro quickly added but it was already too late.

"It doesn't matter! You should've seen a doctor as soon as the fever started! If you left this untreated, it could've developed into pneumonia! Or worse!" Cried the young doctor, looking on the verge of tears.

This was exactly why he hadn't bothered telling Chopper in the first place. Not only would he freak out and lecture him seven ways to Sunday, he'd also make the swordsman feel incredible guilt. Chopper didn't do this intentionally, Zoro liked to believe he didn't anyways, but nevertheless he felt terrible after.

"I'm sorry. I didn't think it was that a big a deal," He said sincerely. "What do I need to do to make this better?" Zoro asked, hoping to steer the doctor onto a more appealing topic. The brunet sighed gently,

"I'm going to prescribe you Azithromycin. I want you to drink plenty of water, get plenty of rest, and stay inside. That means no work, no training, no going outside. The cold weather will only exacerbate your symptoms and you could get other people sick, too."

Zoro's brow creased. "What? Wait, how long?"

"A week, just to be safe. Why?"

Zoro groaned, falling back against the couch cushion. He was afraid of that. "I have a date with the cook. I had a whole thing planned."

"You'll have to reschedule. You can't risk your health going out in this state,"

"I'm already on thin ice with him! I was lucky he even agreed to go on a date in the first place! If I blow him off-"

"Zoro," Chopper cut in sternly, "I've known Sanji for a long time. He's one of my closest friends. He might be a bit upset you have to cancel but I promise he won't give up on you. Okay?"

Zoro sighed deeply through his nose, pleasantly surprised to find he could breathe through it again. "Okay..."  
  


* * *

  
Chopper had been right after all. Sanji definitely didn't give up on him. In fact, he offered a compromise:

"Explain to me just what in the hell you were thinking," Sanji started, bringing another spoonful of homemade soup to the swordsman's lips. It tasted amazing, far better than any of the canned crap he bought. He was nearly through his second bowl and already he was feeling better. "You knowingly went swimming, in the dead of winter, in bacteria-riddled lake water for three hours, and you seriously thought nothing would happen?"

“Kinda,” Zoro admitted with a shrug, earning a disappointed groan from Sanji. “I've done it before, okay? It's a form of endurance training. I've done it at least a dozen times and never got sick.”

“That’s called getting old, marimo. It happens to us all. I’m actually curious whether that lawn on your head will turn gray or wilt. Maybe a bit of both.” Sanji pondered aloud. Zoro only had enough strength to roll his eyes but made no comment until the bowl was finished.

Sanji wandered off to the kitchen to scrub the bowl, as well as several other dishes Zoro had neglected over the past few days. When he returned, he was only carrying a glass of ice water and forced Zoro to finish at least half of it before setting the glass aside. He reclined comfortably against the other end of the couch and placed an unlit cigarette between his lips.

For the first time that evening, he looked relaxed, but also so tired, sending another pang of guilt through the swordsman's chest. Again, he felt he needed to apologize to the other. Not only for ruining their date, but running him ragged taking care of Zoro.

"I'm sorry," He rumbled. "For messing up our date....actually, for messing up our date before it even started. If I knew this would've happened, I never would'v--"

"I keep telling you I'm not upset; you don't have to keep apologizing for getting sick," Sanji said. "I mean, did it happen in a really stupid and preventable way? Yeah. I'd say so. But I'm not the kind of asshole who would guilt trip you into risking your health for my sake. Chopper's already on my ass for smoking, I don't even want to imagine what he'd be like if I put you in a hospital,"

"As for you, I'm reserving final judgment until you actually 'woo me.’ So relax, you're still safe. Right now, the only thing I give a damn about is taking care of you," Sanji said with such conviction and sincerity that it rendered Zoro speechless. What could he say to that?

Sanji smiled beatifically. "So keep that pretty mouth shut and take a damn nap. This is the one time I'll ever encourage that so take advantage,"

God, did napping ever sound good right now. Zoro had been resisting the urge despite the combined efforts of Sanji's soup and the medicine Chopper prescribed him. But still, he couldn't rest until he made this up to Sanji...

"Just one thing," He started, fighting back a cough. "Since I screwed up our date, and I did no matter how you look at it, I wanna make this up to you...again. So, for our next date, we'll do whatever you want. Anything at all."

Sanji's eyes rounded. "Anything?"

"Anything,"

Then, he smirked. A positively evil smirk that promised nothing but mischief. Zoro could swear he saw red horns sprouting from behind Sanji's ears and swallowed thickly. Somehow, he knew he would live to regret this.


	4. Day 4: Ice Skate

Zoro admittedly hadn’t been on many dates before. He simply didn’t put finding a boyfriend as a high priority and lacked experience. But he knew enough to say most first dates happened over a nice, quiet dinner, or a long walk on the beach by moonlight. 

Sanji, however, had other plans.

The piercing snap of blades against ice boomed across the rink. Small children squealed and giggled as they chased each other around, and up-coming Olympians were practicing tirelessly.

Zoro clung to the side railing as long as he was able. He practiced every damn sport there was except for ice skating. Of course, of course that would be the one sport Sanji had experience with!

The blond’s velvety laughter echoed loudly as he lapped around again. “Come on, marimo! Don’t tell me you’re afraid of a little ice!”

Zoro grit his teeth. “Shut up!

“You’re gonna have to let go sometime. They teach junior classes and I think those four year-olds have more of a right to cower in fear than you do,”

“Didn’t I tell you to shut it, cook?” Zoro snapped again. The smile never left Sanji’s face.

“Hey, you’re the one who said I could pick anything I wanted for our date. You owe me for being your sexy nurse,”

Zoro groaned and thumped his head against the plastic wall. He never should’ve made that promise. He barely even remembered having made it, being strung out on four different kinds of cough medication. But, in all fairness, Sanji had been an incredibly sexy nurse.

Sanji chuckled again, as if reading his mind, and slowly pried the swordsman’s hands off the railing. Slowly, ever so slowly, he guided him out onto the open ice. Sanji could barely hold back from openly comparing Zoro’s slow, jerky movements to those of Bambi.

“It’s not as hard as it looks. It’s a lot like riding a bike; you just have to find your balance,” Sanji explained. Zoro said nothing, the blush on his face growing exponentially. Sanji couldn’t stop himself from chuckling again. He was seriously cute sometimes.

”Okay. Follow my movements, one foot in front of the other,” Zoro’s movements were still jerky but steadily grew more and more solid. When he dared to meet Sanji’s gaze, he was nearly taken aback by the pure joy radiating in that lone blue eye. He was having fun. He was having fun with Zoro.

Maybe a little public humiliation was worth it if he could keep seeing Sanji enjoy himself so much. 

Before he knew it, he was gliding across ice without a single tremble. He was a longs way away from the jumps and twirls Sanji executed without fail but surprisingly, he was perfectly okay with that.

There is one thing he should’ve learned, though:

”H-hey, blondie! How do you stop?”

”Point your toes into the ice!”

“What does that even mean?!”

“What do you mean ‘what does that mean? It means what I said!”

He stopped eventually. When he slid straight into Sanji, knocking both men to the ground.

Both men groaned from the impact. Sanji shook his head, happy to be coherent and not have cracked his skull. Zoro pushed himself up off Sanji and stared down at the blonde, unable to hide the bubble of laughter climbing up his throat.

Sanji glared but a wry smile pulled at the corner of his mouth. “Yeah, yeah. Laugh it up. You’ve still got about as much grace as a bear doing ballet,”

This, coupled by the mental image, sent both men into giggling fits.

Sanji escorted Zoro off the rink, snickering as he helped the swordsman untie his skates and didn’t stop until they reached Sanji’s doorstep. 

Their first date was far from ideal and for a moment, Zoro thought their might not be another. But when Sanji leaned in and kissed him so sweetly, so sincerely, he decided maybe this date hadn’t been a disaster after all. It had actually been really nice.

But he was definitely in charge of their next date.


	5. Day 5: Sweat (Smut Sunday #1)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for the first smut Sunday of the year?

When Zoro came home, he was drenched from head to toe in sweat. It wasn’t unusual. Long, intense workouts were like a hobby for him, seeing how far he could push himself until his muscles were screaming with fatigue. There really was no better feeling in the world.

The sound of knives against a cutting board dragged him to the kitchen. Sanji was obviously in the zone, slicing carrots and cucumbers into precise, bite-sized chunks. A bowl of lettuce and grape tomatoes stood off to the side. Salad tonight then.

Zoro wrapped his arms around Sanji’s slim waist and pressed a kiss to his cheek, causing the blond to recoil rather than reciprocate.

”Ew,” Sanji groused, “Don’t rub your marimo stink on me when I’m cooking. Go take a shower or I’m giving your plate to the rabbits,”

Zoro smacked Sanji’s ass in retaliation, “Don’t get your panties in a twist. I’m going,” Zoro released the cook’s hips and backed away. On his way out, he snatched a tomato from the bowl, inciting a new wave of invectives from Sanji that made him grin. He popped the tomato into his mouth and savored the sweet juices of victory.

Halfway down the hall, Zoro peeled off his sweatshirt, tossing it onto the bed to wash later. He picked up a simple t-shirt and new pair of sweatpants out of the dresser and went off to shower. The sooner he did, the sooner Sanji would kiss him.

While waiting for the water to heat, Zoro had realized he’d forgotten a pair of boxers. Sanji would throw a hissy fit if the swordsman forwent any clean clothing, even his damn underwear. Sometimes, he really was a clean freak.

When he returned to the bedroom this time, however, all thought of wearing anything left his mind.

Sanji lay sprawled across the bed shamelessly, one hand pumping his throbbing cock, the other pressing Zoro’s soaked sweatshirt against his flaring nostrils. Zoro could hear the deep, almost desperate breaths Sanji was taking.

Zoro stared wide-eyed at the scene playing out before him. Obviously Sanji had a few weird kinks. He practically wrote the book on kink discovery. But a scent kink? No, a closeted scent kink?

Sanji savored each breath like it was his last. The sweet blend of steel, black tea leaves, and just Zoro was intoxicating, he couldn’t stop even if he wanted to. Not that he intended to. He had time. Zoro was-

“What was that you were saying earlier? About not getting my ‘marimo stink’ on you?”

Right here. Apparently.

Zoro fully expected Sanji to curse him out, to make up some bullshit excuse, to counter back with Zoro’s foot fetish.

Sanji only _whined_ , his sharp tongue dulled by pleasure. Zoro took that to mean, ‘touch me or I’ll kill you,’

Zoro reached out and swirled his thumb over the head of Sanji’s dripping cock, savoring each twitch and stuttered breath Sanji made. When Zoro pulled away, Sanji whined in frustration until the swordsman suckled on his pre-cum covered thumb, savoring the salty taste with a moan. Zoro wanted more.

With Sanji’s glazed eyes still on him, Zoro leaned down, making a show of swallowing the cooks entire length until it touched the back of his throat. The effect was instantaneous; Sanji sobbed loudly, thrusting with wild abandon into Zoro’s mouth, his trembling hands digging into Zoro’s hair just to stay sane.

Zoro bobbed his head slowly. He had to tease the cook at least a little. Above, he could hear the desperate puffs of breath start up again. He didn’t even need to look to know Sanji was back to sucking down the musk of his sweatshirt like the world’s greatest aphrodisiac.

Immediately the swordsman’s mind wandered to perverse images of Sanji, all alone and hopelessly bored, finding one of the swordsman’s shirts and jacking off to the scent alone, imagining Zoro was right there with him. Fuck, how would he react if he was right at the source? The thought sent a pleasant tingle through the swordsman’s spine.

“Fuck yes, don’t fucking...stop,” Sanji gasped. Zoro hummed in agreement, the sudden vibrations throwing Sanji clear over the edge. He pulls at Zoro’s hair as he cums, only letting go when the weight of afterglow sets in.

Sanji’s chest heaved violently as he slowly came back down to Earth, barely registering Zoro rutting against his legs like a wild animal and the splatter of cum on his thighs. Surprisingly, he didn’t mind.

When both men recover, Zoro’s the first to move and crawls up, kissing Sanji lovingly.

“Wanna take that shower now?” Sanji could only nod.


	6. Day 6: Yellow

Zoro hated the color yellow. It was admittedly an odd hatred to have for such a happy color but for Zoro, it brought nothing but misery and misfortune.

The first instance began several years ago. His adoptive sister, Kuina, had been many things. Strong. Smart. Persistent. But above all, she was stubborn. For years, she aspired to be a swordsman just like their father. In fact, she wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the world.

Their father, however, denied her. He claimed swordsmanship wasn't suitable for a woman despite her being the more skilled swordsman of the family. Zoro heard both of them yell at each other for what seemed like hours until finally she stormed out. His father said nothing as he retired to his room, the fight clearly having left him. Zoro waited out on the porch for hours for his sister to come back.

She didn't.

A steely-haired officer showed at their door the next morning, claiming a woman's body had been recovered at the scene of a car crash. She died upon impact.

At the funeral, Zoro placed a golden daffodil over her grave. Her favorite flower.  
  


* * *

  
The second instance occurred during what should have been his greatest achievement. Years of discipline, sacrifice, and countless tournaments earned Zoro a one-on-one with Dracule Mihawk. Zoro believed himself more than ready, that this would be no different from all the other fights.

He was so, _so_ wrong.

Mihawk all but wiped the floor with him. Every strategy, every tactic Zoro thought might trip Mihawk up quickly got shot down in flames. To add insult to injury, the swordsman offered Zoro several opportunities to bow out, as if he already knew Zoro never stood a chance at beating him. That wounded him worse than anything else.

He ended up losing after all. A burning scar adorned his chest, a permanent reminder of his failure. But what haunts him most about that day is the memory of those golden eyes piercing his soul.  
  


* * *

  
The third instance had been a kick to the balls.

After his fight with Mihawk, Zoro fell into a depressive slump. He rarely left his house, ignored any texts or calls, and spent most of his free time drinking himself blind. When he did find the motivation to leave his house it was only to buy more alcohol and greasy takeout.

New Year's wasn't supposed to be any different. All he wanted was to leave, buy whatever booze was on sale, and head home. What he got instead was an angry blond.

The first thing he noticed is how gorgeous this blond was. Bright, ocean blue eyes. Pale skin. Legs that seemed to stretch on forever. Weird eyebrows but eh, can't win 'em all. He was fiery, too. Something Zoro greatly appreciated. He liked people who could meet him blow for blow, and this guy looked ready to give Zoro the tongue-lashing of the century just for scuffing the floor.

Things seemed to be going well when the blond--no, Sanji--brought him to Luffy's party. He actually felt happy knowing both of them knew Luffy as that meant they'd be seeing each other again. Frequently, in fact. For a moment, a brief moment, Zoro thought maybe things would turn out alright.

Then, he fucked it up.

He realizes he shouldn't have kissed Sanji at all. Aside from only knowing the cook for less than a day, Zoro had no idea if Sanji was dating anyone. Or if he was even gay for that matter. All he could think about in that moment was how badly he wanted to taste those burning hot lips. And it was more than worth it, even if he would never get another chance.

When his mind finally processed what he'd done, he ran. It was cowardly. It was selfish. Sanji deserved an explanation, or at the very least an apology. Zoro admitted that even to himself when he came home hours later. But how was he meant to face Sanji after this? To see him again, to hear his voice, to watch those soft lips move and remember how they'd felt against his...it was too much. He couldn't face him again. He couldn't.

But...he did. After days of radio silence Sanji sought him out, supposedly wanting answers, which Zoro agreed he deserved. He expected Sanji to curse, to kick his teeth in for what he did. He expected unbridled anger. But it never came.

Sanji confessed his feelings to him, was giving him a chance to date him. It all felt so surreal. A part of Zoro wanted to believe Sanji was fucking with him, but a much larger part of him refused to waste what could be a very real chance at happiness.

He took it.  
  


* * *

  
Now, when he comes home after a long day, he isn't greeted by an empty house full of depressing memories and half-drunken bottles.

Instead, he's greeted by the sight of his husband passed out on their couch, one arm slung off the side with a children's book loosely clutched in his hand. Their four year-old daughter was fast asleep on his chest. Judging by the colorful stains on their fingers, it was clear they'd spent the day painting.

Zoro came over quietly and brushed back Monica's bangs before kissing her temple, her bright blonde hair silky smooth from last nights bath. Monica stirred and her eyes fluttered open, revealing jade green eyes. She smiled beatifically and reached her arms out with a cry, "Papa!"

As Zoro picked her up, he couldn't help thinking maybe yellow wasn't such a bad color after all.


	7. Day 7: Mattress

"We’re seriously doing this?”

" _Yes_ ,” Sanji snapped, slamming the car door. “I can’t stand another night on that rock slab you call a bed.”

Zoro rolled his eyes painfully. "You're being dramatic. As usual..." He muttered crossly, stuffing his hands into his pockets to escape the biting cold. Snowflakes fell heavily around them, promising to storm.

Stepping inside, a blessed warmth greeted them, along with a pretty sales associate all too happy to rob them blind. Sanji smiled prettily while passing the woman before shooting Zoro with another glare.

“I would hardly call back pain as being dramatic. Seriously. How long have you had that thing for? Is it some precious asshole heirloom your family passes down to bully the next generation?”

“As fun a tradition as that sounds, no. It’s not even old, I bought it two years ago or something. You just need to break into it,"

"I don't give a fuck--I’m not spending another night on that thing. So you can either help me pick one out that we both like, or you can get used to sleeping alone on the goddamn couch,” The blond snapped, clearly losing all semblance of patience.

“Alright, alright. I agreed to this, didn’t I? But no way in hell I’m letting you buy some cushy, over-sized marshmallow. I’m sleeping on this thing too, you know,”

"You say that like I have amnesia or something. I'm still shocked I can sleep with that chainsaw snoring of yours," Sanji sighed in exasperation.

The pair started out with some of the newer models towards the front of the store. Sanji laid down on a mattress not too different from the one they currently owned, but it certainly felt different.

" _Fuuuuuuck~_ ” Sanji moaned, feeling his aching muscles sink into the soft foam. “I actually forgot what comfort felt like,”

Zoro snorted, joining him on the other side. “See? That right there? That’s you being dramatic,”

" _Mmmmm,_ don’t even want to argue. This feels soooo nice,” Sanji purred with a dreamy sigh.

Zoro admitted it wasn’t terrible. Still kinda cushy but there was also a certain firm undertone to the whole thing. And on top of that, it would keep a certain cook happy and that was always a bonus.

”It’s not terrible,” He admitted. “But I think we’re not taking other things into account,”

Sanji still hadn’t opened his eyes, too blissed out. “Like what, marimo?”

In an instant, a weight fell into Sanji’s lap, forcing the blond to open his eyes. Zoro straddled him openly with a lewd gleam in his eyes. For the first time this entire morning, Sanji actually didn’t have a comment. He could only stare helplessly.

“Can you see yourself getting fucked on this? Or,” He grabbed Sanji by the wrists and switched their positions in one fluid motion. “Can you see yourself fucking me?”

Sanji licked his lips on reflex, ignoring how dry his mouth suddenly was. He leaned down, ready to ravage that mouth that taunted him every given moment-

“Ahem!”

A young sales associate stood by, her rosy cheeks ablaze as she tried to maintain a professional demeanor. Sanji nearly jumped off Zoro and the bed entirely while the swordsman stayed comfortably reclined.

“Is there anything I can help you gentlemen with?” Asked the young woman warily. Zoro cleared his throat as the cook very determinedly tried to avoid making eye contact with anyone.

“We’ll be taking this one. Thanks,”


	8. Day 8: Snowman

Monica streaked through the front door in a blur of yellow and pink, leaping headlong into the stretch of white powder that made up their yard.

“Be careful, sweetheart,” Sanji called after her. He adjusted his scarf some before stepping out as well, two mugs of steaming black liquid in hand. His eyes drifted off his stumbling but safe daughter over to the mostly barren driveway. Zoro had been outside for the better half of an hour and was nearly done clearing away the snow. That certainly deserved a reward.

Sanji approached, holding out the green mug. Zoro stabbed the shovel in a newly made heap of snow before accepting the offered mug, downing a quarter of the scalding liquid greedily. Sanji chuckled as Zoro’s entire body seemed to stutter from the newfound heat.

“Well?” Zoro asked, waving up the drive. Sanji admired Zoro’s handiwork and nodded in approval.

“Not too shabby. In record time, too,” Sanji admitted, leaning over to kiss those burning lips. Zoro’s fingers entangled themselves in his scarf to keep the cook firmly planted and rested their foreheads together, each basking in the other's heat.

“Daddy! Come on!”

Sanji broke the kiss instantaneously, eyes bursting into full hearts. “Coming, my lovely~!” He offered Zoro another gentle peck. “Don’t forget the sidewalk, too. I don’t wanna deal with HOA again.”

“Yeah, yeah. Nag, nag,” Zoro grumbled, watching Sanji run over to their daughter. He bit back a tiny smirk at decidedly not informing his husband he’d gotten a nosebleed. “Pervert,” He carried on, the taste of black coffee and Sanji pushing him further.

Monica squealed as she fell back into a fresh patch of snow, arms and legs flailing to make a snow angel. When she felt she had finished, she carefully maneuvered herself out just like Papa had shown her. It was tricky given her puffy pink coat and snow pants but she persevered.

As she stood up, Sanji arrived, admiring her handiwork with her. “Did I do good?” Monica asked.

“Magnifique, ma chéri. Absolutely perfect,” Sanji assured wholeheartedly. Monica beamed from ear to ear and tugged at his hand.

“Come make one with me!” She cheered, and how could Sanji ever refuse her?

Zoro wiped the sweat from his brow. Both the driveway and sidewalk were finished. Perfect timing, too. The coffee from earlier had worn off and goddamm did a hot shower ever sound lovely right about now. Zoro stowed the shovel off at the side of the house and turned his attention on his husband and daughter fully for the first time.

Sanji gingerly placed a fat ball of snow atop a slightly bigger one while Monica jammed a stick into either side, humming 'into the unknown' from Frozen 2. Zoro treaded over to observe the snowman more closely.

Monica looked up at her father and smiled. “Papa! Daddy’s teaching me to make a snowman!”

“I noticed. You’re doing a great job, pumpkin,” He turned to Sanji. “You, on the other hand, suck.”

Sanji only rolled his eyes. Most of his energy and focus were devoted to making sure the snow wouldn’t slide off. He pulled back, dusting off his gloves. “Oh? Does the overgrown weed have an opinion? By all means, oh great master marimo, enlighten me on where I’ve gone wrong. Am I not allowed to use sticks 'cause they’re your grandchildren?”

“Shut up before I cram a snowball down that gaping hole of yours,” Zoro responded, delighting in the blush blooming over Sanji’s cheeks. “But now that you mention it, yes. You are missing a very crucial detail.”

“Such as?”

Zoro stuck out his index finger and carved away a layer of snow over each of the snowman's eyes fashioned from the spare buttons of Sanji’s coat. He pulled away, gesturing for Sanji to come over.

Sanji studied the snowman...and immediately kicked Zoro back into a heap of recently shoveled snow.

“Fucking shithead!” He shouted and tackled the swordsman, pinning him firmly in place using only his hips as he attempted to bury Zoro in snow. Zoro laughed so hard his stomach ached, flinging snow back at the furious blond in retaliation.

Monica watched as her parents wrestled, utterly confused until she dared to look at the snowman’s face and overwhelming laughter bubbled out of her chest.

Over each of the snowman’s eyes was a familiar, spiral eyebrow.


	9. Day 9: Text

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with how this prompt turned out and I might tweak it a bit down the road.

Thursdays were usually pretty slow for Zoro at the dojo. This was mostly because a majority of his students preferred scheduling their lessons on the weekends when they didn’t have to worry about school or work, which Zoro didn’t mind. He would much rather teach one thing one day than re-teach the same thing every other day. Except when slow days like these rolled around and he suddenly had a shit ton of free time, he rarely knew how to spend it.

His usual go-to would be to close up shop for the day and head home to annoy and/or flirt with his idiot boyfriend, but unfortunately that option was off the table. Sanji was already at work and wouldn't be home until later that night. He tried a few of his friends but most of them were either working, sleeping, or in Luffy’s case, something potentially stupid that promised nothing but headaches for Zoro. So that left him only one choice: work out at the gym.

Zoro had barely made it past the first two thousand reps when a faint buzzing reached his ears. He paused mid-lift, finding his phone screen lit up on the bench beside him. Two new texts from a certain curly-browed moron flashed tauntingly across his lock screen. Part of him considered ignoring it for now, at least until he was finished with this set. But another, more annoying part of him was urging him to look right now. 'He doesn't usually text you when he's working,' it pointed out. 'What if it's something important? What if he's hurt? What if-'

It went on and on and on until finally, Zoro was forced to concede. He sat up and set the thousand-pound barbell back on its respective rack before grabbing his phone off the nearby bench. He tapped open the messenger app and found Sanji at the top with two new texts:

Dartbrow: Oi asshole.

Dartbrow: I’m bored. Entertain me.

Zoro felt his eyebrow twitch in annoyance. Honestly, what did he expect?

You: y should I? aren’t you supposed to be working right now? or did your shitty food make someone sick and you got sent home?

Dartbrow: ha ha ha

Dartbrow: a shitty swordsman AND a comedian. Aren’t we a talented cactus?

You: pretty much yeah

Dartbrow: god I hate u

You: Love u 2 dumbass

Dartbrow: shithead

You: pervert

Dartbrow: directionless marimo

You: narutomaki

Dartbrow: overgrown hedge

You: question

Dartbrow: that wasnt even clever!!! 

Zoro snorted in amusement. Sanji wasn’t wrong, he definitely had better insults than that but insulting the cook via text was harder than it looked. It didn't feel quite as nice as when they did this in person. He needed Sanji in front of him, needed to see his lone blue eye completely engulfed in flames, needed to hear his voice as he knocked back every insult Zoro threw at him.

He needed Sanji here with him.

You: miss you

Dartbrow: ...

Dartbrow: I miss you too

You: what are you making for dinner later?

Dartbrow: I’ll probably just cook those pork chops i bought at the market yesterday. i can also whip up a salad or a chicken stir fry to go with it. which do u want?

You: do you really have to ask?

Dartbrow: Right. Stir fry it is. I swear when it comes to meat ur worse than Luffy.

You: wow. Fuck u too then. 

Dartbrow: what? u are.

You: Uhh no. Im human. Luffy's a black hole in human skin. Big difference.

Dartbrow: i guess feeding you is a hell of a lot easier than feeding him.

Dartbrow: and then theres dessert ♥‿♥

You: do you see why your a pervy cook?

Dartbrow: Shut up and go back to your ocean.

A few minutes go by before he sees another message from Sanji.

Dartbrow: Crap. The shitty geezers yelling at me to get off the phone or he’s gonna shove it someplace dark.

You: does he know that spots reserved?

Dartbrow: id rather not know the answer to that. thanks.

You: when do u go to lunch?

Dartbrow: in a half hour. y?

You: if u want i can pick up something and come see u.

Dartbrow: Id like that 

Dartbrow: BUT IF YOU SHOW UP WITH NOTHING BUT A BOTTLE OF SHITTY BOOZE FROM THE SHITTY GAS STATION AGAIN YOU BETTER KISS YOUR ASS GOODBYE CAUSE ILL HAVE KICKED IT OFF

You: yeah yeah. see you soon.

Dartbrow: okay. love you mossy <3 

You: love you 2 curly

Once the message was sent, Zoro tucked his phone into his back pocket and started heading for the locker room. As he pulled the sweatshirt over his head his thoughts wandered to what Sanji might want for lunch.


	10. Day 10: Ink

“Did it hurt?”

Zoro blinked awake. They were halfway through the movie and Zoro didn’t have the slightest clue what was happening. Something about a guy being in love with a girl except she loved another guy? Plus, a lot of singing? Zoro shook himself awake and found Sanji hopelessly entranced by the ink on his shoulder.

Zoro only had one tattoo. It wasn’t anything one could call elegant or even artistic for that matter. It was incredibly bland: the name ‘Kuina’ in Japanese lettering branded across his left bicep, a birth and death year underneath. But the way Sanji was looking at it, it was the most breathtaking sight his eyes had ever bore witness to.

Sanji looked up at Zoro expectantly and shit, that’s right. He asked a question. Zoro wracked his sleep muddled brain for what it had been and shook his head. “No. Not really. It doesn’t even hurt, it’s more like… like…” Zoro took one of Sanji’s hands and scratched the wrist with more force than necessary. “Kinda like that. Like a constant itch. From what I’ve heard, it can be a bit worse around boney places like the hands, so…”

“Huh…” Sanji hummed, watching Zoro’s movements closely, more than a little curious. Zoro released the cook’s hand and wrapped an arm around him, pulling him back in and kissing his forehead.

“You think you might want one of your own?” He asked. Sanji hummed again and shrugged.

“Dunno. I never really thought about getting a tattoo before. I was a bit preoccupied stashing smokes from my old man,” Sanji admitted. “I think hiding two packs of cigarettes in my dress socks was easier than hiding a permanent mark on my body.”

“True. You’re old man would’ve flipped his lid,” Zoro agreed with a chuckle. Sanji elbowed him in the ribs but there was no use fighting the grin on his face.

“Still...I can’t say I’m not interested. And Baratie has a few regulars who are in the tattoo business. Maybe I could just take a look,”

“If you’re sure, I’ll help you find the right one,” Zoro promised. Then, he frowned and poked Sanji’s cheek. “But if I find out you got a nude of Nami inked on your back, I’m breaking up with you.”

* * *

  
Zoro paced back and forth in front of the tattoo parlor. For some reason, Sanji had insisted on keeping his tattoo a secret until it was finished. He didn’t even specify where he would be getting it.

He listed off all the possibilities. Hands? No way. Sanji wouldn’t ever dream of staining his precious hands. Shoulder? Maybe. Feet? Zoro shivered. Oh, if that kinky fucker tattooed his feet…

The merry jingle of a bell snapped Zoro out of his stupor. Thankfully, Sanji stepped out and spared him of anymore foot-related fantasies. He retrieved his golden lighter and cigarette pack from his pants pocket. It was a bit odd, seeing the smartly dressed cook wearing nothing but faded jeans and a t-shirt. He almost looked normal.

Except for the eyebrows, obviously.

“You were right,” Sanji admitted while lighting up.

“I usually am,” Zoro smirked. Sanji only rolled his eyes and shook his head. “So, you finally gonna show me or am I gonna find it when I’m already balls deep in you?”

Sanji snorted rather uncouthly, coughing and hacking loudly as smoke sound the inside of his throat. “F-For the last time! I did not tattoo Nami-Swan on my body!” He said between laughing or coughing fits. Zoro felt a vein throbbing dangerously against his temple.

“How am I supposed to know that? You’re the one being all secretive!” Zoro snapped. Sanji wiped a tear from his eyes, a giggle slipping out here or there.

Without another word, Sanji carefully folded back the sleeve of his right shoulder. He couldn’t remove the plastic wrapping quite yet but Zoro didn’t need him to. He could see it perfectly.

Two koi fish danced around each other in crystal water; one dappled in shimmery emerald scales, the other a rich cobalt blue. Zoro’s eyes were not only drawn by the fishes unique coloration, but also the three golden bars embedded in the green ones tail, and the spiral symbol above the blue ones eye.

Sanji smirked, clearly enjoying how speechless Zoro was. He took a deep lungful of nicotine and blew it back into the swordsman’s face, snapping him out of his stupor.

“I take it you like it?” Sanji dared to ask, eyes brimming with confidence but Zoro swore he saw a sliver of doubt somewhere in those deep blue pools.

He immediately squashed any lingering doubts by (gently) pulling Sanji in for a soft, tender kiss. The taste of nicotine chased Zoro’s tongue when he pulled back and he savored it like a fine wine.

“I love it.”


	11. Day 11: Slow

It had been a quiet evening. An empty glass of wine stood alone between two bronze bottles of Budlight. Sanji, pleasantly buzzed, rested his head on Zoro’s shoulder, letting the soft melody of the stereo plunge him deeper in nirvana. Zoro combed his fingers through Sanji’s shiny gold locks, the faint traces of soap and cigarette smoke tickling his nose. His eyes drifted to the front window, thick flurries of snow raining down, promising a morning of shoveling the driveway. He decided to ignore it and leave the problem for tomorrow. Right now, he couldn’t think of doing anything else.

A new song started to play, slow and painfully somber.

_I am not the only traveler_   
_Who has not repaid his debt,_   
_I’ve been searching for a trail to follow again,_   
_Take me back to the night we met_

Zoro felt Sanji lazily nodding along, almost mouthing the words. An idea struck the swordsman and he got up suddenly. Sanji blinked owlishly at the change.

Zoro only took his hand and pulled him up. He held the cook close, letting him rest his head on his shoulder again. Sanji hummed, seeming to catch on.

Slowly, they swayed from side to side,

_And then I can tell myself_   
_What the hell I’m supposed to do,_   
_And then I can tell myself_   
_Not to ride along with you,_

_I had all and then most of you, some and now none of you,_

Zoro wrapped a hand around the middle of Sanji’s back, holding him steady. Sanji wrapped both arms around the swordsman’s neck and softly kissed his neck.

It was a rare occurrence for the two to dance together. While Sanji liked dancing and was exceptionally good at it, Zoro much preferred being the stubborn wallflower. But when alone like they were now, and just a little buzzed, Zoro found he could accommodate the cook.

_When the night was full of terrors,_   
_And your eyes were filled with tears,_   
_When you had not touched me yet,_

_Oh, take be back to the night we met,_

Sanji pulled back and rested his forehead against Zoro’s, eyes sparkling bright in the dimly lit room. He leaned in to kiss Zoro once, twice, then smiled.

”I love you, Zoro,”

Zoro returned the smile easily. “I love you too, Sanji,”

They stayed like that a while longer, swaying back and forth, back and forth. Sanji held onto Zoro like he never wanted to let go. Zoro didn’t mind in the slightest.


	12. Day 12: Traffic Jam (Smut Sunday #2)

“Come on! Move it!” Zoro bellowed while laying on the horn. Sanji sat beside him dressed sharply in a matching suit, his tie undone and hanging morosely. He stared ahead determinedly and not at the cars zipping by across the way.

Sanji flicked the butt of his cigarette out the window and rolled it up, a tense silence passing over them both.

Zoro slumped back, his temple coming to rest against the steering wheel. “What time is it?” He dared to ask.

Sanji glanced at the radio. “6:46. The reception started over thirty minutes ago and they’ll be starting the toasts at 7. Even if the traffic opens up now, we’re screwed,”

Zoro sighed long and hard through his nose. Sanji shared the sentiment wholeheartedly. It was incredibly fortunate, they both agreed, that tonight was only the rehearsal and not the actual wedding. But that wouldn’t spare them from...the lecture.

They could see it perfectly in their minds eye: that glowing smile, so happy and bright but secretly harboring a world of disappointment.

_How could you guys be late? You’re my groomsmen! You should learn to be more responsible._

Zoro slowly gripped the steering wheel tight enough to snap bone while Sanji quietly ground his teeth. Being lectured by Luffy of all people was by far the greatest insult.

Sanji stared determinedly out the window, welcoming any distraction at that point. In the distance the sky melted from bright orange to lavender. Streetlights blinked to life up ahead. Sanji estimated it would be at least another twenty minutes before they started moving.

_Twenty minutes...that should be enough time._

”Wanna play a game?” Sanji asked, trying his best to sound resigned and completely bored. In the corner of his eye he noticed Zoro glance over at him.

”A game? What, like ‘I Spy’ or whatever?”

Sanji shook his head. “No, this game is different. And if you win, you get a prize,”

That got Zoro’s attention. He sat up straighter in his seat. “What’s the game called?”

Sanji finally turned to Zoro, an absolutely filthy grin on his face. “It’s called, “Don’t get caught while Sanji gives you a _blowjob~_ ,” He purred, pure sex dripping off every syllable.

Zoro’s mouth ran dry and empty of words. The scarlet blush running up to his ears said everything for him. Sanji slowly unbuckled himself and crawled over. Zoro’s breath hitched at the feel of Sanji’s slender fingers rubbing his clothed dick. Then slowly, slowly unzipping his pants using only his teeth.

“ _Cook_ -“

Sanji silenced him immediately with a firm squeeze to his cock. Zoro watched Sanji watching him, dark blue eyes blackened with lust. He rubbed his cheek against Zoro’s cock with a soft moan, relishing the way Zoro had to bite his lip to keep quiet.“Remember~ Don’t get caught or you lose~,” Sanji lilted.

Zoro’s throat bobbed, a bead of sweat running under his collar. Right. This was a game. If Zoro wanted to win his prize, he couldn’t get caught. Right.

Zoro pried his lust-blown eyes off the enticing blond below and instead found himself transfixed by the license plate ahead of him. Such a fascinating group of numbers and letters...

Sanji grinned victoriously and rewarded the swordsman with another firm stroke to his aching cock. He leaned forward and traced each bulging vein using only his tongue. His tongue tingled at the heady flavor. Sanji licked Zoro from base to tip, long and slow like the world’s most delectable candy cane, diligently catching every drop of precum he came across.

Zoro breathed harshly through his nose. He wanted to look down so badly. Fuck, he needed to look down. He needed to see Sanji’s soft pink tongue tasting him and those luscious lips strangling his cock. Sanji had given him many, many blowjobs before; it was like a hobby to him. But no amount of memories ever compared to the real deal.

Zoro moaned loudly as a velvety heat enveloped his aching cock. Sanji paused halfway down the swordsman’s length, casting Zoro a warning look. Zoro swallowed thickly and nodded, almost desperately, pressing his lips into a thin line. Sanji hummed happily, the low vibrations sending electricity up and down Zoro’s spine.

Sanji bobbed his head up and down, up and down, careful not to be seen through the window. He swirled his tongue around the top, collecting a pool of pre on his tongue. He made a show of popping off Zoro’s cock and sticking out his tongue, letting the sticky substance trickle all the way down to his throat. Sanji gave him no time to respond, slamming back down around the swordsman’s cock, suckling lewdly like his very life depended on it.

Zoro’s cock throbbed dangerously. He was riding along the razors edge of pleasure. It wouldn’t take much to send him over the edge, he knew. All he needed was a little more...

A loud, angry honk shattered the silence. Zoro jumped in his seat, thrusting his cock down Sanji’s throat until it touched his tonsils. Sanji choked, the slippery convulsions too much. Zoro blindly grabbed a handful of Sanji’s soft hair as he flooded the other’s mouth, feeling Sanji struggle to swallow every last drop of cum lest he suffocate. As soon as Zoro’s grip slackened, Sanji flew back into his seat, coughing as beads of cum clung to his bottom lip.

”You...ass,” He wheezed. “You could....have given me....some warning,”

“Didn’t....expect it...” Zoro replied, thoroughly drenched in his own sweat much like Sanji.

Another long honk and Zoro hastily tucked himself back into his pants. He shifted back into drive and pushed on, slowly but surely getting closer to the off ramp. Sanji rolled down the window again and lit another cigarette.

“On the way home, I’m driving,” Sanji decided, silently praying for another traffic jam later that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued?


	13. Day 13: Shirt

Sanji yawned hugely as he stepped into the bedroom, a basket of freshly folded laundry tucked under his arm. He set it down atop the neatly made bed before reaching for the tv remote and switching over to the nightly news. Sanji wasn't the least bit interested in whatever political story they were blathering on about; he only needed the noise. His home always seemed so quiet at night. So empty.

Sanji dutifully stored each article of clothing in their proper place. Suits were hung neatly side by side in the closet, t-shirts and jeans were tucked away in the lower rows of the dresser, socks and boxers in the top. A single black dressed dusted in glitter he stowed inside an ordinary looking box at the floor of his closet, occupied only by a pair of hot pink stilettos and a blonde wig.

When he finished, Sanji collapsed in a boneless heap over his bed, countless hours of being stuck on his feet finally catching up to him. He felt incredibly unmotivated to move an inch until the first rays of dawn. Even turning off the light felt too taxing. His arms folded beneath a pillow and he promised himself to only shut his eyes for a couple minutes.

His fingers brushed something soft, something that definitely didn't feel like sheets.

Curious, Sanji slowly tugged free the soft thing, revealing a dark blue tank top Sanji definitely didn't remember owning. He didn't own any tank tops for that matter. But he knew someone who did.

Careless marimo. Every time Zoro came around if felt like he purposefully 'forgot' something. A shirt here, a sweatshirt there, which wouldn't have irked Sanji as much had Zoro simply asked to keep a few things at his place. Sanji didn't mind that; what he minded was having his space cluttered.

Admiring his boyfriend's top, Sanji had to stop and ponder if Zoro tried to be smart and hide it somewhere he wouldn't notice straightaway, or if it simply landed there during one of their more heated sessions. Honestly, both sounded equally possible.

Thinking of the swordsman further drove home how lonely Sanji had been feeling lately. A tournament cropped up across country and obviously Zoro couldn't refuse to attend. He needed to defend his title and climb further up the ladder if he wanted a snowballs chance in hell of facing Mihawk again. Sanji felt comfortable enough staking his life that that Dracula-looking motherfucker wouldn't grace such a small tournament with his presence. But even still, he would murder both him and Zoro if his lover came home with another scar.

Sanji caressed the surprisingly soft material of the tank top between his forefinger and thumb, recalling how the fabric strained across Zoro's hard muscles. Sanji brought it close and breathed a happy sigh. It still smelled like him. He hugged it close against his chest like a teddy bear. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing Zoro left it behind. Now that Sanji thought about it, maybe Zoro left it behind so Sanji wouldn't feel so alone. Zoro wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer at times but he knew Sanji better than he knew his own name.

Sanji's eyes sparked as a new idea came to him. He leaped off the bed with renewed energy to the bathroom, tank top in hand.

When he returned to the bedroom moments later, he stopped to admire himself in his vanity mirror. He lacked upper muscle so the tank top sagged off him slightly. Even still, Sanji hugged his sides, unable to tear his eyes away from the mirror. 

When he did return to bed again, his eyes impossibly heavy from the extra effort, he ultimately decided Zoro didn't need this tank top back right away. He might even keep it here. For his sake, obviously.

Little did he realize in a hotel room over two thousand miles away, Zoro slept soundly while clutching a tacky pink and red shirt.


	14. Day 14: Photograph

The attic door opened with a low and sorrowful moan. Sanji deftly climbed up the weathered ladder before extending a hand to help up his young daughter. Once safely up, Sanji blindly grabbed at the air until his fingers touched flimsy metal and pulled, washing the dank dusty room in light.

Monica visibly calmed but only some. As Sanji approached a box simply labeled ‘photos,’ he noticed she stayed very close to his side. Her wide eyes darted about the room.

“Daddy? You promise there’s no monster up here?” Monica asked, her voice barely above a whisper, as if afraid of waking something.

“I promise, princess, there’s no monster,” Sanji assured her, stroking back his daughter’s golden hair comfortingly. “Even if there was, he would have to get through me before I’d ever let him near you,”

“But...I h-heard scratching sounds,” Monica pressed, visibly shaking now. Sanji glanced back where she was looking, finding only more boxes, Christmas decorations, and darkness.

“It’s probably just a squirrel or a raccoon. It wouldn’t be the first time one of those furry bastards found their way in here,” Sanji explained while trying to hold back some of the more not-so-kid-friendly curses.

In all honestly, he much preferred dealing with a few rodents as opposed to...spiders. Jesus, how many of them were up here with them right now, crawling and climbing and building more nest-

Sanji internally shook himself out of his stupor and focused instead on the task at hand. It wouldn’t do any good freaking out now when his daughter looked so scared. Even less considering she also shared a fear of spiders.

He retrieved one of the newer albums from the box and flipped to a random page. “Okay, sweetheart. What kind of photo do you need?”

“Miss Conis said to bring a picture of our family. She said we’re gonna learn about trees,” Monica answered, some of her fear ebbing away at the change of topic. Sanji chuckled.

“Ah. Family trees, huh? Well, I’m sure we can find something. Let’s see...”

Sanji slowly flipped page after page, laughing along with his daughter at some of the more entertaining photos involving a certain marimo. That one of Zoro fast asleep with purple whiskers and a 3 year-old Monica holding the marker always tickled him pink. Once they went through that album with no luck, Sanji grabbed another and repeated. He only passed the first page when Monica gasped. Sanji followed her gaze and felt his chest constrict.

In the picture, Sanji and Zoro sat curled up together on a wooden porch, cherry blossoms raining down in the soft glow of the setting sun. Both were dressed comfortably in yukatas; Zoro’s a solid forest green with a loose red sash, Sanji’s light blue with darker swirling waves and a black sash. Sanji was resting his head on Zoro’s shoulder, his hair spilling over his shoulder like molten honey. They shared a lazy smile, clearly making no special effort to look picture perfect. They were happy and that’s all they cared about.

“What that?” Monica asked, voice soft and awestruck. Sanji wiped away the beginnings of a tear and carefully slid free the photograph for his daughter to hold. Monica held it between her hands as gently as a baby bird.

“That is your papa and I on our honeymoon,” Sanji said. Monica stared up, dumbfounded.

“What’s a honeymoon?”

“It’s what happens after you get married. You spend time alone with your beloved in a beautiful place,” Sanji explained. “For our honeymoon, your papa surprised me with a trip to Japan. He grew up there and wanted to show me how beautiful it was,”

And god, had it ever been. A whole two weeks spent taking long walks through the gardens, sipping tea in the cool mornings, eating exotic foods, and countless hours of passionate lovemaking in between. Sanji couldn’t imagine having a better honeymoon anywhere else.

“Pretty...” Monica said, snapping Sanji out of his trance. She looked up at her father. “Can I have this one?”

Sanji blinked in surprise. “That’s the one you want?”

Monica nodded, not an ounce of doubt to be found in those gorgeous green orbs. Sanji smiled, “Alright. If you’re sure that’s the one you want then go ahead. I’m sure your class will love it, princess,”

Monica beamed and hugged her father. “Yay! Thank you, daddy!” She cried before bounding back down the ladder. Her footsteps faded down the hall, no doubt to show Zoro the pretty picture she found.

Sanji set the album back inside the box when something else caught his eye. A single black frame lay nestled between the box wall and the albums. He reached in and took it out, wiping away the thin layer of dust that had accumulated on its surface. His eyes stung as another bout of tears threatened to overtake him.

This...he could never, ever forget this beautiful day. It had been the happiest day of his life—and Zoro’s, too. They both looked so young, so happy, so madly in love.

Sanji sniffled softly as a single tear splashed across the glass. He wondered what Monica would think if she saw this photo. Would she think it was pretty, too?

“Uh, daddy?” His daughter’s voice chimed downstairs. Sanji sniffled again as he glanced back at the empty hatchway. Her voice sounded concerned, but also very, _very_ entertained. “Papa’s using the toaster again,”

”He’s **what?!** Marimo! Put the bread down and step away from the toaster slowly or I’ll carve your ass like a Christmas ham! Do you hear me!?”Sanji raced down the ladder to defend yet another toaster from Zoro’s stupidity, leaving behind the black framed photo.

One day, he told himself, he would show Monica that picture. One day.


	15. Day 15: Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Shirt

Zoro felt himself being jostled awake. When he managed to pry his eyes open, he stared blearily up at a smartly dressed flight attendant looking somewhat annoyed. The middle and aisle seat in his row were empty, as were several others he could see. 

Curiously, Zoro opened his window and confirmed they had indeed landed. How long ago, he had no idea. Chopper hadn’t been kidding when he said those sleep pills were strong.

Zoro awkwardly shuffled to escape his row as the flight attendant sauntered off, muttering something about drunken passengers. He retrieved his lone piece of luggage and easily tossed it over his shoulder as he stepped off the plane.

His whole body grew more sluggish with every exerting step. Even after sleeping through a ten hour flight he already wanted to curl up somewhere dark and sleep forever. Planes always did that to him. The idea of being suspended thousands of feet in the air inside a metal box freaked him out. It was completely unnatural. But, when tournaments cropped up across the country, he had no other choice but to put his faith ( what little of it he had ) in said metal box.

Zoro breathed a silent sigh to himself as he stepped out of the gate. All he wanted was some shitty airport coffee, his swords, a quiet Uber home, and many, many hours cuddling with Sanji in bed. That, plus a hot meal, would be absolute bliss.

Coffee in hand, Zoro auto-piloted to baggage claim where several other passengers from his flight were waiting for their luggage. He frequented this airline enough to know they would be waiting a while and opted for a bench. When he found one, however, his coffee and jaw almost hit the floor.

Curled up over one of the wooden benches was his own boyfriend. Even asleep, the dark bags under his eyes were prominent, speaking of many restless hours. But as tired as he was, the phone resting in his hand remained firmly clutched. 

Zoro practically sprinted over to the bench and firmly grabbed Sanji’s shoulders, shaking him. “Cook. Oi, wake up,”

“Mmmm,” Sanji whined and tried to shield himself from whatever nuisance decided to wake him. Zoro didn’t relent, shaking the blond until at last those beautiful blue eyes stared back at him.

Sanji blinked deliriously before awareness slammed into him as strong as any tidal wave. 

“Zoro!” He shot up, hissing sharply as his head swam, forcing his eyes shut. Sanji rubbed his throbbing temple as the swordsman quickly occupied the space beside him, offering an arm around him as leverage. 

When the rush passed, Sanji met his gaze again, offering a weak and utterly exhausted smile. “In my mind, this was supposed to be...a lot more romantic...”

“What are you doing here?” 

“I....thought I should be the one to pick you up,” Sanji explained with a yawn. “You can’t expect me to believe you....you were going to make it home by yourself,”

“I told you I was gonna take an Uber home,” Zoro countered, earning a weak huff from Sanji. 

“Okay. I....wanted to see you....I missed you...n’stuff,” Sanji murmured, nuzzling deeper into the swordsman’s inviting heat. Well, Zoro technically got those cuddles. He just hadn’t realized it would be so public.

Zoro couldn’t stop himself from smiling tenderly at the cook. His stupid, but incredibly sweet cook. He didn’t even want to know how long Sanji had been here, sacrificing his own sleep and comfort and time waiting for him. All because he wanted to, because he missed him...

He pressed a gentle kiss to Sanji’s temple, uttering a breathless “I missed you, too,” in turn. Sanji only hummed in reply. He clearly was in no state to be driving anywhere, Zoro realized. Once he retrieved his swords, he’d find out where Sanji parked and take them home.

As if on cue, the luggage belt started trucking along, sending out suitcases and bags of every color and size. One being a long black duffel with a cutesy marimo tag dangling off it’s strap. 

Zoro smiled again and patted Sanji’s thigh, jolting the other awake yet again with a grumble. “C’mon, sleeping ugly. Let’s go home,”


	16. Day 16: Ruby Red

Sanji scrutinized over the vanity table for what surely must have been hours. How on Earth was he meant to decide? One mistake and his entire ensemble would be ruined!

His lone eye flitted anxiously between the two remaining shades like a tennis match. It had been a challenge, but he somehow managed to narrow it down to 'pearl pink' and 'ruby red'. 

Pearl pink was his favorite overall. It was appropriate for nearly every event; dinner parties, wine tastings, dancing, or just a quiet afternoon at the mall. It was also quite subtle and wouldn't drag any attention away from his eyes.

On the other hand, ruby red screamed 'look at me! I'm sophisticated, classy, the whole package!' You couldn't not be noticed wearing it. 

Part of Sanji selfishly wanted to indulge in the feeling, a jolt rushing up his spine at the prospect of making other men jealous over what they couldn't have. But was it worth undermining all the time and effort he put into his eyes? It would definitely clash against his purple-blue eye shadow. Decisions, decisions...

Sanji shook his head, frothy gold ringlets swaying whimsically. He didn't have time to speculate. If he didn't make a decision soon, then the whole night would be ruined regardless. 

'Fuck it,' He decided and snatched up ruby red as his choice. Sanji pursed his cupid bow lips to smear on a thin layer. Less is more, Ivankov always said. He sometimes wondered what his old mentor would say now that Sanji finally embraced this other side of himself. He'd be ecstatic, definitely ecstatic. Possibly even flirty. 

A knock sounded at the door just as Sanji capped his lipstick. He shared one last longing look in the mirror to admire his beauty in all its glory. With a steeling breath, Sanji unlocked and opened the door, his mouth watering at the sight laid before him. Damn the stupid marimo for looking so delicious in a suit. 

"How do I look?" Sanji asked. He took a step forward, not struggling in the slightest in those heels. Zoro spent many, many minutes just staring at the cook. 

Sanji was truly a sight to behold. The dress he picked for tonight was a simple black but hugged every curve beautifully. His seven-inch stilettos clicked sharply with every graceful step. And those lips... 

Zoro took Sanji's hand and pressed a kiss to the back, "You look beautiful," Zoro husked.

Sanji's face flushed and he feigned a light giggle, praying Zoro didn't notice just how much he was shaking. If he did, he didn't let it show. 

Instead, the swordsman cupped Sanji's face and kissed him fiercely, washing away any lingering doubts he had. When he pulled away, a faint smudge of red clung to Zoro's lips and Sanji had to choke down another giggle. 

Yep, ruby red had definitely been the right choice.


	17. Day 17: String (Vampire AU)

Since he was a 'newborn' get, Sanji had heard plenty of stories about the fated red string. The stories were never very elaborate (or romantic). When a vampire meets their destined lover, a red string appears around both of their pinkies, signifying their bond. Sanji used to think these stories were nothing but perverse fairy tales. That is, until...

_"I found him!" Luffy exclaimed. "I finally found him!"_

_"Found who?" Sanji replied dryly._

_"My mate! His name is Torao and he's a doctor! Remember when I made Nami mad?" Which time? Sanji wondered. "I went to get stitches for the bite she gave me and that's where I found him! Isn't that cool?!"_

Naturally, he didn't believe him. This was Luffy after all. Despite being centuries old, the man was still very much a child inside. Maybe he found this mystery doctor cute, or maybe he was making the whole thing up, but Luffy having a mate? For all eternity? It was laughable, really.

But when Luffy returned to the manor less than a week later, escorted by a tall, dark stranger covered from head to toe in tattoos, a white doctors coat covered in blood hanging limply off his frame, Sanji definitely wasn't laughing. Luffy had been telling the truth. He had never turned anyone in his life. Sanji didn't even think he knew how.

It didn't help matters when Torao, or Law as he preferred to go by, clarified that he, too, noticed a red string tied around his pinky. Connected to Luffy.

Sanji didn't know how to feel after that. On one hand, he was almost ecstatic at the prospect that somewhere in the world was someone destined to be with him, someone he could love and hold forever. If Luffy found his, then surely Sanji must have one too. On the other hand, that thought left him depressed. Luffy had been alive for countless decades and only just found his mate. How long would it be for Sanji?

Nami couldn't offer any insight on the topic. She only assured him that he wouldn't be waiting long. Time was irrelevant to vampires. Even if it took centuries to find his mate, it would pass in the blink of an eye.

Oh, how he wished Nami could have been his mate. She was so wise, so kind, the very epitome of female beauty: from her silky tangerine locks, her dark chocolate eyes, her bountiful chest, her perfect curves. She could make any man or woman swoon with just one look. He had wanted her since the night she turned him but alas, her heart was destined for another. And so long as Robin made her happy, Sanji couldn't complain too much.

He had been watching both women whisper sweet nothings to each other at the end of the bar, their half-empty wine glasses all but forgotten. Sanji wiped down the bar for the upteenth time that evening. Seedy bars like this were the ideal hunting ground. Drunkards were such easy prey, always eager to drink themselves blind. Being a bartender only made things easier to the point where Sanji didn't even have to think. All he had to do was play the waiting game until they passed out and took his fill.

The bell above the door chimed and Sanji looked up, mouth open to form the usual greeting.

His eyes locked with a stranger he had never seen before. He wasn't what Sanji would label as 'odd'; heavily muscled but nowhere near as big as Franky, a scar over his left eye, and green hair. Not odd but definitely not normal either.

Yet, something about this man made Sanji feel...happy. Very happy. Also calm. A certain hybrid between the two. It crashed and overwhelmed him as violently as any tsunami but also warm and inviting all the same. Never before had he experienced such an intense feeling of rightness. Not even his dear Nami-swan could evoke such a feeling.

Out of curiosity, Sanji chanced a brief glance down at his hand, less than a second so as not to lose sight of the green-haired man--if that was even possible. There, anchored blatantly around his pinky, was a glowing red string that fell off the bar, across the floor, over to..... him. He was the one. The one Sanji had been destined to find. It was real. _This_ was real.

Before Sanji could even process what was happening, he found his legs moving of their own accord, coming to rest directly in front of the stranger. He licked his dry lips and said,

"Can I buy you a drink?"


	18. Day 18: Tipsy

Zoro pulled into the dimly lit parking lot of the bar. After driving around for nearly thirty minutes he finally found the damn place. That, he decided, was ultimately not his fault. How was he supposed to know North Blue Avenue wasn’t actually north?

He stepped out of the blissfully heated Prius, shoving they keys as well as his fists into his pockets as he approached the bar. A bright, neon pink sign above the door flickered but the words could still be made out:

‘Okama Oasis’

Inside, Zoro scanned the dimly lit, sickeningly sweet smelling interior. Many men, young and old, were spruced up in varying degrees of frilly lace, silky ribbons, and a notorious amount of makeup. One beauty in particular with luxurious purple hair approached, his deep plum lips twisted into a beatific smile.

“Well well, who do we have here? I don’t recall having had the pleasure~ of meeting you before, I think I would’ve remembered~,” The stranger purred, his hazel eyes shamelessly caressing each and every curve and dip of the swordsman's figure.

A slight shiver rattled Zoro’s spine at the intrusive gaze but he remained strong. He had a bigger priority right now. “I’m here for my husband. Some guy called and said he was too drunk to make it home.”

The stranger’s eyes widened tremendously. “ _You_? You’re Sanji’s husband?” He looked Zoro over again, long and hard, then hummed, as if lost in thought. “Lucky duck~...”

Zoro could feel the flush riding high on his cheeks and was suddenly grateful for the soft pink atmosphere of the bar. “Where is he?”

“He’s over there, at the end of the bar. Do me a kindness and escort him out without causing too much of a ruckus. Sanji’s one of my favorite patrons and I’d really hate to punish him~” He lilted again and boldly caressed one of Zoro’s burning cheeks before disappearing further into the building.

Zoro stood dumbfounded for all of ten seconds as his mind attempted and failed to comprehend what type of punishment would entail if him and Sanji did make ‘a ruckus.’

Suddenly, he shook his head. He couldn’t let himself get distracted by all...that. He needed to find the ero cook and drag him home before he did anything stupid—er.

Zoro walked along the length of the bar, bypassing more Okama and few advances, until he reached the end. Sanji lay slumped over, a half-finished martini in hand. Zoro slowly removed the flimsy glass and curiously scented its contents. Fruity. Sweet, but not overly so.

Sanji whined loudly at the loss of his drink and whipped his head up as fast as only a drunk Sanji could. A raging inferno swelled to life in those sapphire pools before quickly being snuffed out. Sanji’s lips stretched into a dopey grin full of teeth.

“Mawimo~!” Sanji cried in delight. “You *hic* found me!”

“Yeah. Wasn’t hard when your buddies call me ‘cause you’re stinking drunk,”

Sanji frowned. “Awwww~...are you…..are you mad at me? I-I can make it better, here…” Sanji leaned forward some and clumsily pawed around Zoro’s thigh, petting his leg up and down smoothly. His pink tongue slipped out to wet his lips.

Zoro easily tugged Sanji’s hand away and without another word, hefted the cook up over his shoulder and started heading to the door. Sanji whined again and pounded a fist against Zoro’s back.

“H-hey…! What...What you doin’? I wuz….suck you…” Sanji said, slurring more than before and Zoro wondered whether that meant he was about to pass out or throw up. He was really, really hoping for the former.

“You can choke yourself on my dick later, cook. Right now you’re going home and going to bed,” Zoro replied as they stepped outside, a biting breeze of cold air blowing straight in his face.

“Y-yuh...plomise?”

Knowing Sanji couldn’t see him, and wouldn’t even remember if he did, Zoro allowed himself a smirk. “Yeah, I plomise.”


	19. Day 19: Kitten (Smut Sunday #3)

Zoro’s chest heaved. Every inch of bronze skin glistened, sweat dripping off him in fat, round beads. A shuddering gasp escaped the swordsman at the odd sensation of a tongue lapping at his armpit. Sanji moaned in delight, licking his lips nice and slow, knowing Zoro was watching every move he made.

Sanji sat back, shifting ever so slightly over Zoro’s lap until he was comfortable. He caressed the tail of his whip like a lover.

“Say it again,” Sanji said evenly. “Tell me who you belong to, kitten,”

Zoro swallowed thickly, the little bell of his collar jingling. “Y-“

Snap! Zoro groaned. A fresh welt bloomed across his right pectoral.

“What was that? I couldn’t hear you,”

“You,” Zoro choked out, louder this time.

Sanji grinned. “Again,”

“You!”

Snap, snap! Once at his stomach, once at his shoulder.

“Again,”

“YOU! I belong to YOU!”

Zoro waited with bated breath for the next hit to come. He couldn’t guess where with his eyes shut so tight. A cool laugh met his ears, startling him far more than the whip would have.

“Prove it. Get on your knees,” Sanji commanded with a sharp slap to the ass.

Zoro desperately climbed to his knees but did nothing more. Sanji hummed and leaned in close, helping himself to another long, slow lick up the swordsman’s spine, savoring the heady flavor. He frowned when Zoro made no noise, only shuddered. He would have to fix that.

“I want to hear you,” Sanji growled before biting the tender flesh of the swordsman’s shoulder. Zoro rewarded him with the most delicious cry.

“Hah!” Zoro moaned pitifully and Sanji felt his arousal flare. Zoro was tragically quiet during sex so to hear him like this, so open and vulnerable...

Zoro felt a hand at his back pushing him forward. He propped himself up on his hands and knees, daring to look back. Before he could, another hand grabbed at his neck, forcing him down until only his ass stuck up. That damned bell jingling all the while.

Sanji cupped each cheek in each hand, squeezing the supple muscle greedily. “You’ve been such a good kitty for me tonight. Maybe I should reward you. Hmm?”

Zoro decidedly took that as his opportunity to speak freely. ”Y-yes! Please, I...I need it...” He muttered towards the end, his ears burning so bright he swore they were on fire. Sanji, however, grinned from ear to ear.

“Anything for my pretty kitty~” He lilted. Sanji begrudgingly released both ass cheeks in favor of retrieving the lube they kept in the bedside. He popped the cap and applied a generous amount to his aching cock, biting back a moan at finally, finally being touched.

He carefully slid the tailed butt plug out of his lover, setting it aside for later.

Without warning, Sanji thrust deep inside, not stopping until he reached the hilt. Zoro nearly cried at finally having something real inside of him.

Sanji knew he wasn’t going to last. All the build up, all the self-denial. But he was determined to watch Zoro lose it first.

He reached around and grabbed the swordsman’s weeping cock, stroking firm and quick. Zoro moaned shamelessly, clearly lost in the throes of passion. A line of drool ran down his cheek and stained the pillow under him.

Sanji’s hips moved relentlessly, each thrust sending the swordsman further across the bed and knocking the frame into the wall. Zoro clawed helplessly at the sheets. He could feel himself falling further and further over the edge. He just needed a little more...

Sanji leaned over him, skin meeting molten skin. His hot breath tickled Zoro’s ear. “Cum for me. I wanna watch you cum all over yourself and lick yourself clean. Please, Zoro, fucking please cum for me,”

“San-Sanji! Fuck, fuck, shit fuck!” Cried the swordsman as his cum spilled across the sheet in heavy loads. Sanji gripped Zoro’s hips and thrust inside desperately several times before flooding his ass with cum.

Zoro collapsed in a sweaty, itchy heap. Sanji followed suit, still buried deep inside the other. When he did manage to pull himself out, he quickly slid the butt plug back inside, causing Zoro to flinch and groan.

“Fucking pervert...” Zoro cursed with little heat.

Sanji laughed before falling beside him, pecking the swordsman sweetly on the nose and playing with the tag that read ‘Sanji’s Kitten’. “I didn’t say we were done, did I?”

Zoro scoffed with a roll of his eyes. Insatiable as always. But he wouldn’t complain.


	20. Day 20: Spider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one I don't feel completely satisfied with. Hopefully you guys enjoy it.

Zoro pinched the bridge of his nose. No matter which way he looked at it, it just didn't make sense to him. "How? Just, how? How the hell did you manage to lose a giant spider? And why in my house?"

" _I already told you, I didn't bring her. Luffy did._ "

"Well, why the hell would you give him your spider in the first place? You should've realized he was gonna pull some stupid prank with it,"

" _But I didn't give her to him. I didn't even realize Merry was missing until I came home and found her terrarium empty. I would've flipped my entire house upside down to find her if Luffy hadn't told me. Basically, he didn't believe you weren't scared of spiders and wanted to use Merry to test his theory,_ "

"And next you're gonna tell me you had no part in this whatsoever, am I right?"

" _Yes! I love a good prank as much as the next guy but I wouldn't risk Merry's safety over it. C'mon, Zoro, you know I'm not a monster,_ " Usopp defended. " _It wasn't even a good prank anyways. I mean, you're taking all this pretty well. I'm guessing that means you were telling the truth then._ "

"No shit. But you wanna know who is scared shitless of spiders? Sanji. If that lovesick idiot finds out there's one crawling around my house, he's never gonna come over here again. You know how prissy is," Zoro groused and Usopp laughed.

" _Oh, you have no idea. Sanji won't even set foot inside my place unless I promise to keep Merry locked up._ "

Zoro sighed and reclined across the couch. "You know, most people have normal pets like dogs, cats, fish. Ace even owns two snakes. But you? You chose to love a furry insect,"

" _Actually, spiders aren't insects. They're considered to be arachnids due to having eight legs and only two body segments. Insects, on the other hand, only have six legs and-_ "

Zoro stared blankly up at the ceiling as Usopp prattled on about facts his sleepy mind couldn't be bothered to retain. He slowly started drifting off as his eyelids grew heavy, a snore reverberated loudly through his open maw.

" _Alright, alright, I can take a hint. Sheesh,_ " Usopp said, forcing Zoro back into consciousness. " _Just keep an eye out for Merry and let me know the minute you find her. And don't worry, Merry's a total pacifist. She won't bite if you touch her._ "

"Guess she takes after you, eh?"

" _Hey!_ "  
  


* * *

  
Two days passed on and Zoro still hadn't seen hide nor hair of Merry. He looked everywhere Usopp suggested: on top of the fridge, the kitchen cupboards, under the couch and bed, any small dark places, etc. No matter where the swordsman looked, the fuzzy little bastard simply refused to be found. Zoro became so preoccupied that he completely failed to muster a good enough reason to turn away the cook when he showed up at his doorstep.

Sanji didn't even really give him an opportunity to turn him away. He sauntered past the speechless swordsman and headed straight for the kitchen, a man on a mission. In each arm he carried a heaping bagful of groceries, half of which he actually intended to use for dinner and the other half basic necessities he insisted Zoro needed. Personally, Zoro didn't think anyone really needed cinnamon. Or chai. Or pepper.

Fortunately, it seemed their group managed not to let Zoro's predicament slip to Sanji. He stepped about the kitchen as if it were his very own, setting a pot of water to boil on the stove before he started mincing a leafy vegetable Zoro couldn't remember the name of. When Sanji did acknowledge Zoro, still standing rather dumbfounded by the door, he only barked orders of where certain things were meant to be stored, then if he managed that he could make himself useful setting the table.

Yep, Sanji was totally oblivious.

Dinner was divine, as always. Zoro nibbled thoughtlessly on a toothpick, laying sprawled over the couch with a very content cook resting his head directly over his heart.

"What was that stuff called again? Alfred-something?"

Sanji sighed. Zoro could feel him rolling his eyes as if he were twisting the optic nerves himself. "Fettuccine Alfredo with a risotto truffle finish," Sanji twisted his head up to look at him. "Why? Did you like it?"

"Tch, No. Tasted like crap,"

Sanji scoffed. "As if. You're such a shitty liar,"

"Learned from the worst," Zoro replied and all was bliss.

Sanji all but claimed possession over the remote in exchange for cooking dinner for them both, which Zoro had no qualms about. Eventually he settled on 'Kitchen Nightmares' and definitely didn't snuggle up closer to the swordsman as he watched. Definitely not. The peace lasted for maybe fifteen minutes until the true horrors of the restaurant were uncovered, one of which being a tremendous pest problem. Zoro could swear Sanji's whole body quivered with revulsion.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew," The cook chanted like a mantra as he desperately changed the channel. He landed on a late night infomercial and sighed. "Just so we're clear: I don't give a flying fuck how different that restaurant may be now, we are never going there or I'll seriously kill you." Sanji seethed, a subtle shake clinging to each venom stained word.

"Alright, don't get your pretty pink panties in a twist, cook. We won't," Zoro assured. Despite this, Sanji still looked visibly pale even in the sickly glow of the television. He needed a distraction, and Zoro was all too happy to deliver.

In one swift move, the swordsman muted the tv and flipped their positions, Sanji's back pinned firmly against the couch with Zoro straddling his lap. He leaned down, his tongue slipping between parted lips like a slippery serpent in search of a mate. Sanji's own tongue surged forward purely by instinct, slipping and sliding wetly against the foreign appendage in an age old dance of dominance. Zoro's fingers wandered down his sides, coming to rest over a growing bulge, causing Sanji to moan and his toes to curl in delicious pleasure.

Sanji's mind quickly grew hazy with lust. So much so, he didn't even question the feather light touches dancing along his foot when both of Zoro's hands were so clearly massaging his cock. Sanji moaned again, loud enough for the neighbors to hear, then giggled when a touch grazed his tender ankle. "Zoro~ If you wanted to massage my feet, you only needed to ask," Sanji taunted, followed by another breathy giggle.

At this, Zoro raised a brow. He looked down and yes, neither of his hands had wandered anywhere near the cooks feet. Unless....

Zoro visibly paled and whipped his head back, uncaring if the cook noticed or not. He paled even harder. There, daintily crawling up Sanji's foot, was a large, furry tarantula no bigger than his palm.

Behind him, Sanji huffed. "C'mon, Marimo. Don't ignore me 'cause I called you on your fetish,"

He didn't know. He had no freaking clue. Not yet, at least. Zoro needed to play his cards very, very carefully...

"Cook..." He started, unsure how he should explain this to him. Or if he even should. "Don't move a muscle, okay? I need you to stay still,"

"Why? What weird shit are you trying to pull?" Sanji asked, brow creased in annoyance.

Zoro looked around desperately for anything he could potentially use to remove the small arachnid off Sanji's foot and possibly lessen the inevitable freak out. His eyes landed on a magazine and he reached for it right as Sanji leaned forward to grab his shoulder, the sudden movement causing Merry to skitter back some. Zoro cautiously scooted the tiny arachnid back over to the safety of the magazine and as soon as she settled, he jumped off Sanji like his ass was on fire.

"Marimo!" Sanji called after him, his tone an odd hybrid of angry panic. "What the hell is that?!"

"Don't worry about it!" Zoro called over his shoulder. He set the magazine down on the kitchen counter and immediately covered it with a decorative glass bowl. Merry skittered wildly but couldn't otherwise escape.

Zoro breathed heavily in relief. Okay. Usopp's spider was safe. She wasn't a new stain on his wall or floor or under Sanji's heel.

Zoro's eyes widened. Sanji.

He returned to find the cook still curled up on the couch, though not quite as before. Sanji hugged his knees to his chest, eyes darting about the room wildly as if expecting a swarm of spiders to come pouring out of every dark crevice. Even across the room, Zoro could practically hear Sanji's heart thrumming wildly in his chest.

Zoro approached Sanji with the same timidity one would use on a wounded animal. He touched Sanji's shoulder and he gasped, blue eyes brimming with unbelievable terror.

"Sanji...it's okay," Zoro promised in the gentlest tone he could muster. Sanji only stared back, unblinking. "It's okay, baby. It's gone now and I won't let it touch you again, okay? You're safe. Okay? Nod if you understand me,"

It took longer than it probably should have but Sanji eventually nodded back, slow and precise. Zoro collected the distressed cook in his arms and carried him back to the bedroom, muttering gentle assurances in his ear all the while.

He would let Usopp pick up Merry tomorrow. Right now, Sanji needed him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sanji is my spirit animal; spiders can just crawl back to whatever fiery pit they came from. 
> 
> Also! If any of you lovely lovelies out there have any ideas or word prompts you wanna see, let me know! I'd love to incorporate ideas from the community. You can either leave a comment below or come message me on Tumblr. 
> 
> https://xylia-xiii.tumblr.com/


	21. Day 21: Sea (Canon AU)

—Rowdy—

Waves smash heavily against the hull. Sea foam and rainwater slosh together across the deck in a sloppy tango. A crack of lightning spiderwebs across the sky, followed swiftly after by the deafening boom of thunder. Almost, but not quite as loud as the commotion inside.

"Fuck you!"

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?! Pervert!"

Zoro barely had enough time to draw back his swords and block a fire-licked heel. He was successful, but skidded across the floor from the force.

Both men panted violently. Sanji wiped blood away from his broken lip. Zoro repressed the urge to hiss as his ribs shifted and ached, knowing without doubt Chopper would give him an earful tomorrow before treating him.

"Take...back what you said...asshole..." Sanji seethed in unbridled rage. Zoro gripped his swords tightly, Kitetsu whispering maliciously into his ear to slice, to hurt, to bleed.

It was going to be a long night.

—Still—

Sunny moved at a snails pace across the open water. There was barely any movement in the sea today but Nami assured everyone so long as there was still wind they weren't in any real trouble. Her and Robin spent the day sunbathing, Luffy and Usopp went fishing, and everyone else stayed holed up inside doing their own thing. Including Sanji.

Zoro glanced back at the galley door, as if expecting the cook to burst out, all twirls and heart-eyes to fawn over 'his lovely ladies'. The sun bore down mercilessly today, the air thick and heavy with humidity.

Sanji lived for days like these when Nami and Robin stripped down to nothing but bikinis that revealed miles and miles of skin. Then, when the heat finally got to them, the cook would swoop in like a damn prince with refreshing, cool beverages.

Once upon a time this behavior pissed Zoro off to no end. But once he noticed Sanji served him next before all the other men, he decided not to argue.

Today, though...today the cook was being incredibly reclusive and it irked him. Was last night's argument really that bad? Sure, he said some things he shouldn't have, but...

Zoro sighed. The weight he lifted with ease moments before suddenly felt incredibly heavy now.

  
—Playful—  
  


Luffy laughed as he watched his arms stretch out before him. In his cupped hands, Chopper sat, looking like he deeply regretted leaving his clinic today. Usopp made minor adjustments until he found just the right angle, then grinned victoriously.

"Banzai!"

Chopper screamed as he went sailing across Sunny. Franky stood ready on the other end, arms raised ready to catch the reindeer as if he were a ball. Chopper covered his face with his hooves.

And flew past Franky straight into Zoro's back, sending the swordsman overboard.

Zoro sputtered as he surfaced. A majority of the crew gathered around the railing, most devolving into peels of laughter at the sight with the exception of Nami, looking annoyed and assuming he was in on their antics, and Franky who offered a, 'My bad, Zoro-bro,"

Sanji strolled out of the kitchen moments later, undoubtedly to investigate or shut down the commotion when his sights landed on a very soaked, very irritated marimo. He, too, broke down in laughter.

Behind him, Luffy grinned.

"Banzai Sanji!"

"What? No. Nonono-"

Sanji surfaced in seconds, spitting and hacking as saltwater burned his lungs. Zoro didn't even attempt to mask his laughter. Sanji's hair stubbornly hung over one eye but looked ridiculously droopy. Sanji whirled around, curse hanging on his tongue, when a wave crashed into the marimo, and all Sanji could do was laugh again.

Zoro grinned after recovering and pounced to dunk Sanji as payback.

Without words, Zoro knew he had been forgiven.

—Calm—

Zoro stared off listlessly into the dark stretch of the sea. It had been over an hour since the sun set and the moon was just beginning it's slow ascent. It was the perfect night for stargazing; not a cloud in sight, hundreds of tiny white clusters spread across a plum canvas.

Nights like these were the reason Zoro never copped an attitude over being stuck with night watch. On a ship occupied by a rubber man, a talking reindeer, a speedo-wearing cyborg, a living skeleton, and a woman-obsessed ero cook, luxuries like peace and quiet were understandably rare.

Zoro stretched until his muscles gave a satisfying pop then leaned back across the bench, his eyes slipping shut. The sounds of wind, creaking wood, and water lapping against the ship a soothing melody.

He was woken seconds later by a heel knocking against his skull. Zoro cracked one eye open, his heart calming and subsequently melting at who he saw.

"No sleeping on night watch, moron," Sanji said without any real malice. He looked exhausted, utterly drained, yet he still had the strength to flash him a smile. Sanji uncovered the tray, revealing a plate of onigiri and a saucer of unagi sauce. Zoro resisted the urge to roll his eyes when he noticed the nori were shaped into hearts.

As Zoro ate, Sanji placed himself on the other end of the bench before lighting up a cigarette. When the swordsman finished he moved the tray and patted his thigh in invitation. Sanji acquiesced without complaint.

Zoro ran his fingers through the smooth blonde locks, staring off into the starlit sky. A gentle smile played on his lips.

"It's a nice night," Sanji hummed in agreement.


	22. Day 22: Zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, this isn't really an AU (or maybe it can be?) but after seeing tons of TIger!Zoro and Fox!Sanji pictures, I wanted to write about it. I hope you all enjoy and let me know if you wanna see more of this.

The Grand Line City Zoo received worldwide recognition for housing some of the rarest species of animals in existence. One being the ever elusive Gold Fox.

Gold Foxes currently stood as the rarest and most endangered species of vulpes in existence for their authentic golden fur. No one quite understood how it was possible and likely never would, the species having been hunted to near extinction for their luxurious pelts. Fortunately, the Grand Line’s one and only zoo managed to procure two foxes—one male and one female.

In the beginning, the pair absolutely loathed each other. Everyday brought the promise that the two foxes would explode into a fit of scratching, biting, and angry barking at any given moment, the male proving to be the aggressor more times than not. It wasn’t uncommon behavior but many clung to the hope that one day they would learn to get along.

A year passed without much excitement up until the annual exam, where the zoo’s personal vet, Vivi, made a very surprising discovery. The female fox was pregnant.

It came as a surprise mostly due to the fact that not once during the entire year, even the mating period, did the two ever cease their quarrels. If anything, they only grew more violent. Yet, miraculously, Vivi found no signs of damage inflicted on the growing cubs, further muddling her limited knowledge on these beautifully confusing creatures.

In the weeks that followed, the female fox continued diligently protecting her budding young from their father up until the actual birth, where she single-handedly welcomed five healthy cubs into the world. The next day, the zoo celebrated their birth by bestowing names for each of the new additions: the only girl, Reiju, and her four brothers, Ichiji, Yonji, Niji, and the runt, Sanji.

The next several weeks were spent with Sora staying holed up inside a fake cavern feeding her young, leaving only for food and water but never straying for too long. Her ‘mate,’ Judge, held zero interest in his children and instead spent all of his time basking in his unchallenged territory.

His detached behavior didn’t seem normal to the keepers but he wasn’t attacking Sora anymore, so maybe they were finally getting along.

That was their biggest mistake.

One early spring morning, Ace arrived to deliver a fresh rabbit for the foxes breakfast when he stumbled upon a very limp, very dead Sora, congealed blood caking her neck.

Immediately, Judge was rounded up and subsequently put down for his murderous behavior, proving him too dangerous to be left around his newly orphaned cubs. Ace begrudgingly gathered up Sora’s bloodied corpse in a tarp, trying in vain to tune out the cries of very small foxes who wanted their mother back.

Sora’s death marked the beginning of the end for the Golden Fox exhibit. Her children, though old enough to no longer need nursing, proved to be as dangerous as their patriarch. Reiju and her younger brothers fought consistently, more so than their predecessors. Every inch of territory was worth protecting and it seemed none of them could go ten seconds without starting trouble.

Sanji, however, quickly became another outlet for their violent tendencies.

Like his mother, Sanji suffered constant abuse from his own siblings, even if he didn’t do anything to warrant it. If he wanted food, they fought him. If he tried sleeping in the very cavern they were born, they fought him. If he so much as breathed, they fought him. This left him very weak, very hungry, and very, very lonely.

His only solace most days was spent watching the tiger exhibit across the way.  
  


* * *

  
“IT’S OUT OF THE CAGE!”

The sound of people screaming jolted Sanji awake. He scrambled to his paws purely on instinct, yelping loudly when he settled weight on the paw Yonji bit yesterday.

Sanji swayed and fell to the ground, head swimming in a murky haze of headrush and intense pain. He blinked sluggishly, nose twitching for the familiar smells of his family. Instead, the scent his nose found belonged to something...different.

A heavy guttural growl bounced off the cement walls of the cave. Sanji’s eyes slammed open and he jumped to attention again, coming face to face with a large, hungry jade tiger.

Jade Tigers were introduced shortly after the death of Sanji’s parents. No doubt an attempt to distract the zoo patrons from a depressing event with something new and exciting, and it worked, too. Jade Tigers were nearly as rare as Gold Foxes, not only for their unique green coat, but their incredible capacity of intelligence in hunting.

Sanji stayed frozen beneath the tiger’s piercing gaze. Every instinct screamed ‘run away or you will die here’ but his tense muscles refused, fixing him directly beneath the tremendous, yet incredibly majestic beast.

The tiger leaned down, hot gusts of air tickling the fox’s nape and Sanji’s heart hammered loudly. This is it. He’s going to die. His eyes pinched shut when the beast’s maw stretched over his neck and teeth pressed into his tender skin.

He felt himself being lifted. Carefully. Then, he was moving.

More of the screams from earlier returned, loud and painfully shrill on Sanji’s overly sensitive ears. Wind rushed over every inch of his fur and he daringly opened one eye, finding himself moving outside of his exhibit and through the zoo.

Just as quickly, the tiger released him. Again, very carefully. Sanji gazed in absolute wonderment at the tiger, and it gazed back at him. It reared back up on it’s hind legs, albeit clumsily, and leaned forward onto a closed door, peeling off great stripes with it’s dagger-thick claws.

Sanji craned his neck some to make out the blurry words on the door window. V...Veter...Office?

Suddenly, an angry yowl pierced the silence, and the scratching stopped. Sanji watched almost in slow motion as the mighty tiger collapsed beside him in a meaty thunk. Several red darts embedded themselves into his back.

Sanji watched the still-breathing beast in disbelief. What was even happening? Why the hell had he been brought here? Sanji slowly rolled over onto his feet and took a cautious step towards the body when something sharp bit his thigh, casting him off into oblivion.  
  


* * *

  
“Are you serious? He didn’t even hurt anyone.”

“It doesn’t matter, Ace. The fact of the matter is a tiger escaped his enclosure and endangered hundreds of lives; whether or not Zoro actually hurt anyone is irrelevant in the eyes of the public. We should consider ourselves lucky the court decided only to release him back into nature and not put him down.”

“Yeah. They’re so generous.”

“Ace, please.”

“What? Did you honestly expect me to be happy about all this? I raised him when he was only a cub. I bottle-fed and cared for him when no one else could. I know deep down he’s a wild animal but I also know he wouldn’t escape just because he was hungry. He doesn’t need to—we provide all the food he needs.”

“So...what, are you saying he escaped because he wanted to help Sanji?”

“Yes. You said it yourself: Sanji was near death when Zoro brought him here. Doesn’t that seem more than coincidental?”

“W-well, tigers and many other carnivores are more prone to picking off weak or sick prey. It’s not that uncommon.”

“You’re telling me he escaped from his own enclosure, ignored all the screaming people, jumped into the fox exhibit, grabbed Sanji, climbed back out of the exhibit, again ignoring the screaming people, because he preferred dining outside your office door?”

“...Okay, maybe that isn’t normal behavior…”

“Exactly.”

“But regardless of what Zoro’s true intentions were, he’s still leaving tomorrow. The public will never trust again if we don’t.”

“Doesn’t mean I have to like it…”

“I know…” Sigh. “I know.”  
  


* * *

  
Sanji opened one eye, finding doctor Vivi’s back facing him, too preoccupied reviewing medical records to notice him slipping through the bars of his cage and crawling onto a desk chair, then the desk. He consciously moved slowly and retracted his claws to avoid any unnecessary noise. If he screwed up, he would never get another chance.

From the desk, Sanji pounced up onto the windowsill and easily slipped through the small crack of the window, landing in an overgrown hedge below. He paused to shake leaves and twigs from his fur before skirting across the small stretch of grass to a large truck labeled ‘Reintroduction Program.’

He speedily skittered alongside the truck to the back. It was still open; they hadn’t left yet.

Sanji pounced up towards the edge of the folded ramp and scratched furiously at open air to pull himself up. His eyes landed squarely on a large cage bolted to the side of the truck, a familiar green tiger trapped inside. Sanji wasted no time bolting over, paws scratching against the bar until the cat turned to him, his eyes tired and mildly surprised.

No words were needed between them. Sanji slipped between the thick cage bars like he was made of butter instead of gold. Zoro snorted a tired warning that Sanji shouldn’t be here but naturally, the fox didn’t listen.

Sanji nestled himself against Zoro’s belly, nuzzling the great green tiger with loving gratitude. After several minutes, the tiger curled a paw around the tiny fox, concealing his bright body when the humans closed the truck.

It wasn’t clear where they were being taken to. But wherever it was, they would be together.


	23. Day 23: Blackout

The sharp snap of a lighter, a burst of light, and a flickering golden glow permeates the darkness of the room. Sanji set down the freshly lit candle on the coffee table among several others. A dreamy blend of lavender, rose petals, and green tea wash over him and for the first time that night, Sanji gives in and falls back onto the couch.

Sanji ran a hand across his face, only just realizing how tired he truly was. His eyelids felt as heavy as lead, gaining weight with every blink.

Outside, the wind howls like a wounded animal pleading for death. Ice, fallen branches, and questionable clutter smack the windows and sides of the house tirelessly, each one further spiking Sanji’s anxieties to the point where sleep is no longer a possibility. He already knows he won’t be getting a wink of sleep until either the storm passes or the power comes back on.

Behind him somewhere footsteps rang out and stopped directly beside him. A warm, calloused palm caressed his cheek, tickling the budding stubble he neglected. Sanji leaned forward enough for the swordsman to slip in behind him, then reclined back against his chest with a grateful hum.

Zoro’s hands came to rest on his hips, thumbs rubbing deep, intricate patterns into the burning pale skin hidden underneath his pants. It felt so...nice. So relaxing. That, combined with the steady hot breathes against his nape and the thudding heart beneath him, further lulled Sanji into oblivion. But…

A single blue eye honed in on a candle. Wax dripped down the side like honey, slow and heavy. He figured it would last another hour or two, tops, before needing a replacement. Zoro mentioned having found a box full of extra candles crammed in the back of their closet, but...but that was so dark. 

Sanji never much liked the dark. He supposed he had his father to thank for that, for locking him in a dark, dank cellar for most of his life. 

He remembered begging his father for just a little bit of light. If he was good, his father would generously provide a candle with his meal. But if he was bad, if he disobeyed, he would go without both for a week. Not that it mattered. Even if he behaved, one of his brothers would come down and snuff it out, leaving him alone.

He remembered escaping the cellar and feeling sunlight for the first time.

He remembered his first lighter and the safety it brought him.

But he never forgot the fear.

If he fell asleep now, one of the candles could go out. They would all go out. Then when he wakes up, he’ll discover he never actually left that cellar at all. He never met Zeff, his friends, or Zoro. He’s still trapped in that horrible dark cellar waiting for his brothers to come torture him.

A hand came up and caressed Sanji’s face, tearing a gasp out of him.

“Get some sleep, cook,” Zoro murmurs against his ear. “I’ll stay up and keep the candles going.”

All at once, Sanji’s body grew impossibly heavy. Even despite the fear still clinging to his heart like a leech, his body was already succumbing to sleep, wholly trusting the swordsman to keep his promise. 

With the rest of the energy he had, Sanji turned himself so his ear rested against Zoro’s chest, letting his steady, gentle heartbeat serenade him like a siren to sleep.


	24. Day 24: Road Trip

“Well, fuck,”

This couldn’t be happening right now. Zoro’s brow furrowed disconcertingly at the rich black smoke emanating from the engine. Really, a flat tire he could’ve fixed in seconds. But this? He didn’t even know where to start…

Sanji leaned back against the passenger side of the car. He cupped a hand around the dwindling flame of his lighter, willing his cigarette to light. A sizzle of nicotine sliced through the air right as another car whizzed by, extinguishing the cigarette and any hope he had of a smoke.

He flicked the bitter remains of his cigarette into a heap of snow and strolled down along the car. He rapped his knuckles against the backseat window. Monica rolled it down just enough to poke her head out.

“You okay, princess? You’re not too cold?”

Monica shook her head. “Daddy? Are we gonna freeze and die?”

Over the billowing winds, Sanji clearly distinguished the sound of laughter. He pinned the swordsman with a glare before smiling warmly at his daughter. “Of course not, sweetheart. Papa’s gonna fix the car and we’re gonna go see your grandpa. Everything’s gonna be fine,”

“Okay!” Monica chirped. “Can I play in the snow? I’m bored.”

Sanji glanced between the backseat scattered with half-finished coloring books and the fresh, undisturbed stretch of white powder standing behind them. A lone house stood off in the distance. Even if this land did belong to them, surely they wouldn’t mind her playing for a few minutes all the way over here.

“I don’t see why not,” Sanji acquiesced.

Monica eagerly tugged on her purple earmuffs and matching purple coat before scurrying out of the backseat. She leapt into a mound of white powder with a happy cry.

“Stay away from the street! And no throwing snowballs at cars!” Zoro shouted over howling wind and speeding cars. Sanji masked his chuckle behind a hand.

“I can’t promise either of those things!” She shouted back.

* * *

Try as he might, Zoro was no mechanic. But he did know a family of skilled mechanics and per Sanji’s strong nagg—insistence, Zoro decided it might be better to leave the car in Franky’s hands. Now, they only needed to wait for one of his ‘family’ to tow them.

Monica thoroughly exhausted herself playing in the snow. She lay curled up over the backseat, her own jacket fashioned into a makeshift pillow and Sanji’s coat made a great blanket.

Sanji tore his gaze off his phone at the sound of a car door opening. Zoro collapsed in the driver’s seat and wasted no time whipping off his dampened coat. The last thing any of them needed right now was a sick swordsman. Or the blizzard that seemed to be growing stronger outside.

Zoro chanced a glance back at their daughter and was relieved to find her fast asleep. Sanji reached over and switched to a station playing leftover Christmas jingles, the soft and whimsical melody the perfect lullaby.

“You tell your old man we’re gonna be late?” Zoro asked, leaning back comfortably in his seat.

“Yeah. I explained everything while you were on the phone and surprisingly, he’s not mad,” Sanji explained. “But he said he’s gonna be real pissed if he doesn’t get to spend any time with his favorite granddaughter,”

Now, Zoro smirked. “You mean his only granddaughter?”

They both shared a quiet, intimate laugh but dared not push their luck any further. A cranky Monica was a dangerous Monica. Instead, they each nursed a water bottle from the cooler and listened contently to more Christmas songs.

A half hour passed. An hour. An hour and a half.

Zoro started suspecting the weather might’ve delayed them. But if that were the case, Franky would’ve called to let them know. He just hoped they wouldn’t be spending the night in the car on the side of the road.

“Hey,” Sanji piped up halfway through ‘Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer’. “I’ve been meaning to ask: what’s been up with you?”

“Hmm?”

“This whole trip you’ve been acting really, I dunno, distant? No. Detached is more accurate. Care to explain?” Sanji pressed with an inquisitive brow.

“Easy. There’s nothing wrong.”

“Bull. Shit.”

“Hey, no swearing in front of the kid,”

“Don’t even use that excuse right now, she’s asleep,” Sanji crossed his arms. “I’ve known you for a long time, marimo; you can’t lie to me. So, I’m gonna ask you again, and if I don’t like the answer, you’re gonna learn pretty damn quick why it’s not a good idea to wake our daughter from her nap. Your choice,”

Zoro chewed his bottom lip, eyes honing in on everything and anything besides his husband’s prying eyes. He gazed out the window towards the streets. He never prayed a day in his life but right now, he was seriously considering a one-time exception if only to escape this conversation.

“Well?”

“It’s nothing, alright? I swear,” Zoro insisted. “It’s stupid,”

“I don’t doubt it is, but I’m your husband. It’s my job to give a shit about you and your problems, no matter how big or how small,”

“Seriously? You’re gonna quote your wedding vows right now?”

“Damn right. Now, spill, or I’m kicking you out and me and Monica can enjoy all this heat by ourselves.”

Zoro knew deep down Sanji would never go so far but he would definitely make Zoro’s life a living hell when they reached Zeff’s house. With Monica distracted with her grandpa, it would be almost too easy…

“Fine. If it’ll keep you quiet and I can sleep,” Zoro shrugged carelessly. “This whole thing has had me thinking a lot. About my own dad,”

“Oh,”

“Yeah,”

“I... wasn’t expecting that,” Sanji admitted, and he meant it. “Are you...I mean, do you wanna see him? Do you think it’s time you had a talk?”

Zoro shook his head. “Not a chance. This isn’t about forgiveness. I can never forgive him for driving Kuina away. I know if he hadn’t said any of that bullshit, she’d still be alive,”

“Alright, alright. No need to get all fired up,” Sanji raised a hand in defense and the swordsman released an angry sigh. “I already told you it’s fine if you don’t forgive him. I’m not some fucking hypocrite whose gonna force you to have a relationship with your father when you clearly don’t want it. I hope you know that,”

“I do,”

“Good. ‘Cause I’d kick your ass,” Sanji said with a huff. “But, seriously. If forgiveness is off the table, why are you thinking about him?”

Zoro glanced back at Monica. Still asleep, still unaware. “I was wondering if maybe...if she should meet him. She’s been asking and I wanna tell her she doesn’t have another grandfather but-“

“You don’t want to lie to her, either,” Sanji finished for him. “Trust me, the feelings mutual. I don’t ever want Monica to meet her actual grandfather. Or any of her uncles. Or her aunt…”

Sanji gasped when Zoro grabbed his shoulder. “You don’t have to,” He assured him. “Those people might have been your family, but they aren’t part of our family. Not unless you want them to be,”

Sanji smiled softly and rewarded Zoro with a kiss. He then fixed Zoro with a serious gaze, “Tell you what: the day after we come home, we’ll sit her down together and let her decide whether or not she wants to see him. If she does, fine. If she doesn’t, also fine.”

“You really think she’s old enough to make that kind of choice? She’s only a child,”

“True, but she’s our child,” Sanji pointed out. “She’s proven to be very mature and I’m confident she can make this choice for herself. I know you don’t believe in a god but try to have a little faith, moss head.”

Zoro scoffed and ruffled Sanji’s bangs until he unearthed identical spiral brows. He kissed each one, much to Sanji’s chagrin. A comfortable silence befell the car. It felt almost cozy.

Whatever Monica ended up deciding, Zoro wanted to be supportive. That didn’t stop him from wishing this trip wouldn’t end too soon, though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I set out to do something adorable and then this happened.


	25. Day 25: Dragon

"Aha...Achoo!"

Monica's tiny body jolted from the sheer force of the sneeze. She sniffed, her nose burning red and horribly congested. Sanji was incredibly grateful he had had the foresight to pull the spoonful of soup away at the last second. 

"Bless you, ma chéri," 

As Sanji reached over to hand her a tissue, Zoro entered the room, a bottle of familiar dark red liquid in hand. Monica paled.

"Papa..."

"Sorry, cub. Chopper says you gotta take something to curb that cough and sneezing or else you're gonna be up all night," He unscrewed the bottle of children's Nyquil and filled up the little plastic cup to the required dose. 

Monica groaned in disgust. "Can I have a story if I take it?" She bartered. Sanji looked to Zoro and the green-haired man shrugged easily.

"I don't see why not," He agreed, handing his daughter the fluid-filled cup. "Bottoms up,"

Monica stuck out her tongue but downed the cup in one quick gulp. She gagged immediately, swiping at her tongue and desperately finished off her glass of milk to mask the horrid taste. Sanji rubbed her back comfortingly and Zoro took back the cup, setting it off to the side.

"You were very brave, princess," Sanji said. Zoro seated himself on the edge of the bed.

"As a reward, you can have any story you want. Any one at all,"

Monica furrowed her brow in thought. She usually always opted for a My Little Pony or Disney story, namely Aladdin or the Little Mermaid. But instead she said,

"I want a new story,"

"New? You mean, made-up?" Sanji asked. Monica nodded eagerly, grabbing one of her many stuffed animals to hug and waited with bated breath. 

Both parents shared a look, thinking of what kind of story their daughter would want to hear.

"Once upon a time, there was...a little pink dragon," Zoro started. "She was born in the tallest mountain, high above the clouds."

"But when she broke out of her egg, she quickly realized she was all alone. Her mommy and daddy were nowhere to be found," Sanji added smoothly. 

Monica gasped and hugged her stuffed panda close, eyes aglow. 

"The little pink dragon wondered where her parents had gone off to. She waited and waited and waited some more, but they never returned to the nest,"

"Eventually, the little dragon grew so worried she decided she would find them herself. So, she spread her wings and took to the skies,"

"She searched high and low; from the tallest mountains, to the deepest, most treacherous caverns,"

"She met many strange creatures along the way who hadn't seen her parents, but offered to raise her themselves--to be her new family. But this little dragon had courage and pushed on to find her true parents,"

"What happened...?" Monica asked, voice barely above a whisper as if she were afraid the story would end. Zoro and Sanji shared a knowing look and Sanji continued,

"One day, this little dragon stumbled across the most beautiful forest she had ever seen. It had trees so tall, she couldn't even see the top,"

"And a huge lake full of colorful fish," Zoro added.

"The dragon couldn't remember having seen such a wondrous place before and actually wanted to stay a little bit longer, but knew she had to continue her journey. She only stopped by the lake to drink some water," Sanji grinned, "That's where she met two new creatures:"

"A tiger and a fox,"

"A tiger? And...a fox?" Monica asked in-between yawns.

"That's right," Sanji said, "The tiger was really bizarre-looking; instead of having bright orange or snow white fur like all the other tigers, his was a shade of green as bright as the grass he liked to nap in,"

"The fox wasn't any less weird. His fur was bright yellow and stood out like a sore thumb--even more than his swirly eyebrows,"

"But the tiger never complained because he loved the fox and knew if he ever crossed him, he would have to get off his lazy ass and catch his own dinner,"

Both men shared a challenging glare and Monica giggled.

"Anyways...the little dragon was very, very tired from her long journey and thought about where she would spend the night. She considering sleeping in the trees away from wandering predators when the fox and tiger approached,"

"The fox asked if she was hungry and wanted to have some of their fish,"

"And the tiger asked if she would like to sleep in their cave where it was warm and safe,"

"The dragon wanted to decline but was so very tired that she ended up accepting and spent the night there. Then the next, and the next...and the next..."

"The fox and tiger didn't mind having her around because they always wanted a cub of their own,"

"Then one sunny day, just as she spread her wings to take off, the little dragon realized she didn't want to leave. She liked the forest. She liked being with the fox and the tiger. She liked being part of a family, even if it wasn't her 'real' one,"

"So, she stayed after all."

"And the three of them lived happily ever after,"

Monica's eyes stayed blissfully shut even after the final words left Zoro's lips. Her tiny chest continued to rise and fall evenly with each breath. Both Zoro and Sanji breathed a sigh of relief at the sight.

They each pressed a kiss to her temple and tucked her in properly, happy to see their little dragon sleep so calmly.


	26. Day 26: Cinema (Smut Sunday 4#)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don’t really watch many romance movies and definitely don’t know any that have come out recently. So, I decided to kinda make my own featuring my own OC’s, Magnolia and Astelle from another story I’ve got on the back burner.

_”Princess, please reconsider. You know as well as I that the north will never honor this treaty, or this marriage. They could kill you!”_

_“I’m well aware. It wouldn’t surprise me, really, if an ambush lie in wait just beyond the border. But I couldn’t live with myself if I allowed them to hurt an innocent in my stead. Surely, you must understand this is the way things must be, Magnolia,”_

_“It doesn’t have to be! If you come with me now, we can escape to the shoreline and escort you to safety. We can think of a better solution!” The princess said nothing in turn to her personal guard, her attention pinned instead on organizing her wedding bouquet. “Astelle, please! I can’t let you do this! I can’t sit back and watch you die!”_

_“Why not?” Challenged the raven-haired woman._

_“Because **I** **love you**!” Cried the blonde in return._

Zoro rolled his eyes so hard he swore he might sprain a nerve. It couldn’t possibly hurt more than being subjected to another minute of this lovey-dovey garbage. Everything was so cliche; not including the painfully obvious attraction the royal guard held for her princess. Worse still, Zoro realized as he checked his watch yet again, they were only forty minutes into this two hour train wreck. He groaned loudly in distaste.

“Shh!” Sanji hissed, elbowing him harshly in the ribs. Not for the first time that evening either. His eyes never left the screen, hopelessly enraptured.

“How can you stomach this crap? It’s completely unrealistic,”

“It’s called romance, something you clearly don’t understand,” Sanji snapped, his voice barely above a whisper. “You might actually enjoy it if you shut your flytrap long enough,”

“There’s nothing to enjoy. There isn’t even a dragon,” Zoro groused.

“Hey! I sat through that boring ass black and white samurai documentary for you. The least you can do is sit through this-quietly!-for me,”

“And how am I supposed to do that?”

“I don’t care. Entertain yourself. Now, shh!” Sanji hissed again, turning his sights back on the silver screen once more as Magnolia and Astelle shared a tender kiss.

Zoro crossed his arms sullenly and mulled over Sanji’s words. Entertain himself. He probably couldn’t use his phone without Sanji bitching again. This theatre didn’t serve alcohol so he couldn’t numb himself with a beer. That only left one option.

Without Sanji noticing, Zoro unbuckled his pants and reached in a hand to start rubbing the tip of his cock with his thumb. A soft sigh left his lips. Sanji’s curled brows furrowed and he turned on the swordsman with every intent of shutting him up when he noticed what exactly he was doing. His cheeks flared. “What are you _doing_?!” Sanji hissed.

“What you said: entertaining myself,” Zoro rasped back with a mean smirk. Sanji ground his molars and snatched Zoro by the wrist, stopping all movement.

“That is not what I meant and you....know....it,” Sanji trailed off as the sound of a woman moaning filled the quiet theater.

_On the screen, Astelle ran her dexterous fingers under Magnolia’s shirt, her thumbs bulging beneath the fabric as she rubbed and flicked budding nipples. Magnolia moaned again, louder this time. She clung to Astelle as helplessly as a marionette with cut strings. Magnolia clumsily moved her hands over the back of Astelle’s wedding gown and slowly pulled the zipper down._

Zoro watched Sanji watch the movie. A trickle of blood steadily streamed from flaring nostrils. His cheeks were stained in scarlet twice as fierce as when he caught Zoro moments ago. Again, that mean smirk returned.

Zoro’s hand slipped free of Sanji’s lax grip and reached over to knead the obvious bulge restrained by black trousers. Sanji gasped, forcing his lustful and incredulous eyes back on Zoro.

“Don’t mind me. Just watch your movie, cook,” Zoro purred. Sanji’s mouth moved soundlessly as Zoro slowly unzipped his pants none too differently from the way Magnolia had Astelle.

Sanji was clearly fighting a great fight with himself, torn between fighting off the swordsman and just sitting back and letting it happen. Another shrill moan onscreen ended that quickly. Once Sanji’s eyes turned back on the screen, Zoro carried on, slipping his fingers beneath the cooks underwear until they wrapped around his warm, throbbing prize.

_”M-Mag...p-p-please, I...ahhh!” Astelle cried euphorically as two nimble fingers slipped inside, searching for the spot Magnolia knew would leave her seeing stars. When she found it, her princess rewarded her with the most beautiful sounds Magnolia ever remembered hearing. She loved her, she loved her so much. She vowed then and there that no matter what, she would keep Astelle safe, even if it meant sacrificing her own life in the process._

Sanji’s hips bucked of their own volition as Zoro’s thumb massaged the swollen head of his cock, smearing precum everywhere. He tried his damndest not to move, not to make a sound that might alert anyone of their activity. Zoro couldn’t care less given how openly he stroked the cooks dick, his lust-blown eyes trained solely on Sanji’s face.

Just when Sanji thought he couldn’t possibly handle anymore, Zoro leaned close, his teeth grazing a tender earlobe. “I wanna fuck you so badly...mess up your pretty face just like that,” He purred, inclining his head to the screen.

_Magnolia tore herself away, admiring her princess in all her post coital glory. Her hair long since snapped free of the pristine bun it had been tied in, a sea of inky black fanning across the white bedspread like dark flames. Her lips, swollen and red and smeared in her own saliva and Magnolia’s, hung slack as she took long, ragged breaths. A slick, colorless fluid clung to her still trembling thighs. Daringly, Magnolia dove in and took a long, slow lick. She hummed appreciatively._

Sanji gasped, picturing himself, picturing Zoro doing that to him, messing him up so thoroughly...

”Z-Zoro...Zoro!” Sanji shouted in a whisper. He came undone before Zoro’s eyes, hips bucking violently as cum stained Zoro’s hand, his trousers, even his jacket. Zoro released him at long last and forced Sanji to look at him, making him watch as he licked away every last bead of cum on his hand.

Sanji sucked in a sharp breath, his nostrils flaring in pure, unbridled arousal. He surged towards him, lips locked in a passionate embrace.

When they eventually pulled apart for air, Sanji surprised Zoro by hastily tucking himself back into his pants and standing up, knowing he didn’t need to tell Zoro to follow as they left.

”Where are we going? Movies not done,” Zoro pointed out once they were outside.

“Home. You’re fulfilling that fucking promise of yours,” Sanji explained. Zoro smirked, knowing well enough Sanji could feel it as he walked ahead. As they stepped out of the theatre, Zoro made a mental note to purchase that movie when it came out on dvd.


	27. Day 27: Morning

Sanji woke mere minutes before his alarm was expected to go off. Outside, a depressing grey light streamed in through the mostly covered window, telling him in no uncertain terms that Monday had arrived.

He dressed himself silently, casting a glance over his shoulder at the slumbering form warming his bed every now and again. He wouldn’t wake, Sanji knew. Even when Sanji leaned down to bless him with a gentle kiss to the cheek Zoro didn’t so much as budge, his ungodly chainsaw snoring the only sound in the entire room.

First, he needed coffee. Sanji selected a finely ground breakfast blend to brew while he busied himself preparing breakfast. Omelettes sounded heavenly and were mercifully easy. He procured enough eggs for two, a tomato and green bell pepper for himself, cheese and ham for Zoro.

He only started cooking the second omelette when the coffee machine beeped cheerfully. Sanji waited patiently until the cheese melted fully before sliding the carb-loaded creation onto a plate and went to find a mug.

Sanji set both plates down on the table along with a respective mug of coffee when Zoro stumbled in. 

He looked to be half-asleep still, eyes only open a sliver. His sweatpants hung loosely over his bare hips and threatened to spill over completely when he stretched. Sanji took the opportunity to give the swordsman’s naked chest and flexing muscles an appreciative once over, taping down on the inane urge to shove everything off the table, including the food, and feast on Zoro’s caramel skin instead. 

Zoro yawned loudly, scratching his belly as he collapsed into the seat opposite Sanji.

“Morning, shithead,” Sanji greeted, taking a long and well deserved sip of coffee. 

“Mornin’,” Zoro replied mildly and picked up his fork, jamming a heaping pile of egg, melted cheese, and diced ham into his gaping maw. Sanji grinned satisfactorily at the pleased moan Zoro let slip and finally allowed himself a bite of his own breakfast.

Today was going to be a good day.


	28. Day 28: Mermaid (Fairytale AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty sure this is the longest prompt yet but it was worth it.

Legend has it hidden deep below the ocean's surface there exists a colony of creatures who were half-human and half-fish. Their leader, Red-Fin Zeff, was by far the oldest and wisest among them and single-handedly protected the colony from prying human eyes. He was especially vigilant over his own children after the passing of his wife.

His one and only son, Sanji, proved to be dangerously curious even at a young age. At the tender age of five, Sanji narrowly avoided being eaten alive by a shark while surveying a sunken ship. His excuse? He wanted the pretty necklace he found a day prior.

Much to Zeff's dismay, Sanji didn't simply outgrow this fascination of humans. If anything, it only grew and festered. Zeff recalled with vivid clarity his son ranting and raving about how all humans weren't inherently evil and they shouldn't be afraid of them. Zeff countered back in so many words that Sanji didn't know what he was talking about. Need less to say, it hadn't ended well and only stretched the rift between them.

Sanji escaped to what he liked to call his sanctuary. Off the shore of a beach, a small outcropping of rocks breached the surface. Sanji was a frequent visitor of this spot and spent several hours basking in the sunlight and watching human's walk along the beach. He often daydreamed what that must be like, using legs to move and not fins.

Then, one day, he met...him.

A human with sharp green hair visited the beach early one morning. Sanji had never seen him before and was immediately fascinated. For hours, Sanji watched the human swing around long shiny sticks. He didn't understand why or for what purpose but nonetheless was utterly transfixed by the performance.

Every day from then on, Sanji sneaked away from his home and visited the rock every morning to watch the human train. He hadn't done this for any other human and didn't understand what made this one so special. But if Sanji was being honest, he didn't care. He liked this human. He maybe even....loved him. But how could a mermaid love a human?

Sanji swam morosely beside one of his fish friends. Chopper picked up on the mermaid's gloomy demeanor and gently flicked his fin against his shoulder. "Sanji? What's wrong?"

Sanji glanced over and mustered a small smile. "Nothing. I'm just thinking,"

"About that human?" Chopper asked and immediately the smile fell.

"You got me," Sanji confessed with a sigh. "It's just...I wish I could live up there with him. As much as I care about you guys and my sisters, I don't belong down here. I'm definitely not fit to be king, either,"

"Well, what if you asked your dad to turn you human? That trident he has is really powerful, I bet it could work,"

Sanji shook his head. "I don't doubt it could but the old geezer will never agree to that. Even when I do inherit the trident, I can't even begin to think how I could use it to turn human. I'm fucking doomed to stay like this until I die,"

"Perhaps not," Croaked a new voice.

Sanji and Chopper whipped around, coming face to face with two strange eels. The owner of the voice bore a speckled pattern similar to a leopard, his companion's coat one of a giraffe. Chopper swam behind Sanji's tail as the two eels began to circle.

"Who the hell are you?" Sanji snapped.

"We are messengers-"

"Of the most powerful witch in the sea-"

"She's heard of your plight-"

"And wishes to help you,"

Sanji's eyes rounded in wonderment. A witch? Sanji had heard many stories about an all powerful creature who was driven away from their colony years ago. In fact, his own father had been the one to banish her. If she truly was as powerful as the stories claim, she could very well be the answer to his problem.

A pair of fins tugging at his tail broke Sanji's focus. Chopper stared up pleadingly. "Don't listen to them! She could be luring you into a trap!"

The giraffe-patterned eel inclined his head dismissively. "Suit yourself,"

"Just know, she isn't prone to generosity," Said the leopard eel. Both started retreating back into the murkier depths of the sea.

Sanji glanced desperately between Chopper and the cryptic eels. Before Chopper could snap some sense into the wayward mermaid, Sanji was already swimming towards the eels, to the infamous witch of the All Blue.

* * *

  
Sanji warily tailed behind the two eels, Kaku and Lucci, through the skeletal remains of a sea emperor.

Whether the colossal beast had perished from natural causes or through incurring the witches wrath, Sanji couldn't tell. He tried in vain not to meet the terrified gazes of the wriggling....things that shrunk back from him. Fear gripped Sanji's heart. What was he doing here? What if Chopper was right, what if this witch was just luring him into her den for a snack? Did she eat merpeople? What was she even?

'A creature who can take down a sea emperor unassisted,' A small, unhelpful voice piped up from the back of his mind.

Upon entering a rounded cavern, Kaku and Lucci paused. Sanji stared between the two before his eyes came to rest on her.

"Good evening, your highness," Purred the witch. Her long, raven hair flowed down her back and over her breasts like a river. She swam over, an inky tentacle caressing his cheek tenderly like a mother would her own child. "I'm pleased you could join me on such short notice."

Sanji could swear his mouth was moving but no sound came out. She noticed, a velvety chuckle escaping her.

"No need to look so frightened. I'm not going to eat you; I have sharks for that," Said the witch flippantly. She slithered back across the room like a serpent and returned to her seat at a table made of coral. She then gestured to the empty seat opposite her. "Won't you please join me? We have much to discuss and only so little time,"

Sanji's brain rebooted with a sharp jolt and the young prince sprang into motion, swimming over and taking one of the witches lovely, wrinkle-free hands in both of his.

"You~ Are~ Perfection~!" He lilted, pressing a kiss to the offered hand. "Madam, I am humbled to bask in your presence and am eternally grateful a deity such as yourself would take the time to help me! If I may be so bold, what is your name, my dear?"

"Robin." Purred the witch, her voice a melody to his ears.

Sanji swooned, all heart eyes. "Robin~ Such a lovely name. One rightfully befitting a beauty such as yourself,"

"You flatter me, prince. I assure you, the pleasure is entirely mine. I honestly didn't expect the son of King Zeff to betray his colony to meet with me."

"Neither did I if I'm being honest. But those two over there said you may be able to help me. Is that true?"

"Correct. I've heard of your plight through them and believe I may have a solution. But first, I must ask: do you truly love this human?" Robin asked, all playfulness leaving her tone. She was dead serious.

"Yes!" Sanji squeaked before his brain even registered the question. "Yes. I do. I know I do. If there's a chance, any chance I can be with him on the surface, I'll gladly take it." The words streamed from Sanji's mouth like a broken dam. He couldn't stop them even if he really wanted to. Even still, it brought a smile to Robin's face.

"Good answer," She snapped her fingers, willing a glowing scroll to fruition. "In my possession, I have a spell that can turn a mermaid into a human. Normally, this spell only lasts three days unless you receive true loves kiss. I believe I can make it so you would become a human permanently--no strings attached."

Sanji's mouth fell slack. "You're serious? I can be with, as a human, forever?"

"That is correct. However, this type of spell can be quite taxing on me. If I am to fulfill your request, I'll be needing something in return," Robin explained coolly.

"Anything! Name it and it shall be yours!" Sanji cried excitedly. He watched the corners of Robin's mouth curve into a delightful smirk.

"In exchange for this gift, I will be wanting your sister, Nami, in return."  
  


* * *

  
Robin had given Sanji three days to mull over his decision. If he wished to become human indefinitely, he would escort Nami to the designated place and she would need to come willingly. Robin assured Sanji wholeheartedly that Nami would not be harmed. When asked why on Earth she wanted his older sister, Robin's only response had been that she understood exactly what Sanji was feeling.

On the dawn of the third day, Sanji sought Nami out and confessed everything. Being in love with a human, the eels, Robin, the deal--everything. Nami listened attentively to every detail. Sanji watched those hazel eyes turn from astonished, to curious, to confused, to outright unbelieving. When all was said and done, Nami looked Sanji squarely in the eyes and asked but one question:

"You said her name is Robin? Where is she?"

Sanji could barely meet Nami's stride as the older mermaids tail batted strongly against an otherwise still current. A few yards ahead, Sanji could make out the unmistakable splotch of writhing black against brightly colored flora.

"ROBIN!" Nami cried, swimming full speed towards the infamous witch of the sea. Robin caught her gracefully, inky black tendrils coiling around a bright orange tail. The two spun around each other in what Sanji belatedly realized was a mating dance.

Tears bubbled up from Nami's cheeks as she openly sobbed into Robin's chest. "I was so worried! When dad banished you, I thought I would never see you again!"

"A silly thought," Robin cooed, gently kissing Nami's nose, each of her tear stained cheeks, then her lips. "There's not a thing in this world that could ever keep me away from you."

Sanji only stared, awestruck as his own sister clung to the witch, crying actual tears. Robin met his gaze, a smile that spoke volumes of her gratitude the last thing he saw before she simply snapped her fingers, and everything around him dissolved into an inky void.

* * *

  
“Hey! Hey, buddy!"

Sanji's eyes slammed open at the sound of someone shouting. His vision at first remained blurry and warped before shifting into crystal clarity, showing a familiar stranger staring back at him.

The green-haired man breathed heavily, clutching his chest. "Fuck, you scared the shit out of me. I thought for a second you were a goner,"

Sanji blinked owlishly at the man. He tore his gaze away long enough to discover he was on a beach; the very same beach he admired from afar for so many years. Cold, damp sand clung to every inch of his equally damp skin, invading crevices the former mermaid didn't remember having before. Lazy waves yawned across the shore, tickling the tips of his tail. No. No, not his tail. It felt different. He curiously flexed the affected limb and yelped aloud when he felt tiny digits spread out. The stranger looked taken aback, staring at Sanji as if he sprouted a second head.t

"Uhhh...you okay? Should I...call someone?"

"No! I...I'm sorry. I'm just a little disoriented. I don't really know where I am," It was a half truth. The beach itself, Sanji knew better than every callous in his palm. But beyond that....yeah, he was totally clueless. A light ignited behind the stranger's eyes as if something just occurred to him.

"You must've been on that ship, the one that capsized last night?"

"Uh...sure?"

"I can't imagine all of your crew managed to reach the shore. Hell, I'm surprised even you did," He glanced back in the direction he came, then at Sanji. "Listen, I don't live too far from here. Let me take you back and I'll have a nurse look you over," He looked up and down at Sanji and blushed. "And uh, get you some clothes maybe."

Sanji finally looked down at himself, surprised to find he had human legs the same as this man but also that he was completely naked! His knowledge on humans was severely lacking, granted, but he knew enough to say they wore clothes! He brought his bare legs tight against his chest, causing the other to chuckle.

"Hey, no need to be embarrased. We're both guys; we've both got it," Got it? Got what? Sanji felt himself being lifted into the stranger's arms and all coherent thought died. "C'mon, we need to get you back. You're probably starving too, right?"

"Y-yeah...I could eat..." Sanji offered lamely, unblinking as he admired every individual feature. He wondered how his hair would feel? Was it as soft as seaweed? Was it a plant? He half considered reaching up and touching it but thought better of it. Instead, he asked a question that had been sleeping on his tongue since the moment he first laid eyes on the man. "What's your name?"

The stranger glanced down at him, his emerald eyes shining in the early morning light. A tender smile broke out across his face. "My name's Zoro. And you are?" He purred.

"Sanji..." He answered meekly, feeling himself return the grin.

"Sanji, huh?" Zoro mused. "I like it. Well, Sanji, you're free to stay as long as you need. My father wouldn't let one of his own men perish out in the cold after a shipwreck," Zoro stated and proceeded to carry Sanji all the way back to his castle, a comfortable silence befalling the pair.


	29. Day 29: Nightmare

“Please, dad, no!”

Adull thunk. The meaty thump of a small body crashing into the wall.

Sanji bit his tongue, feeling blood pool inside his mouth. He couldn’t cry out; if he screamed, if he wailed, if he so much as shed a tear, he would only get punished more. His shoulder was already dislocated, it wouldn’t take much to break it.

Above him, his father loomed menacingly. A look of utter disgust marred his features, like he had a bad taste in his mouth.

He grabbed Sanji tightly by the throat, cutting off all air supply.

”You have no one to blame but yourself. I gave you one rule: to never address me as your father. Not in public, not in private. You decided to be reckless and test my patience. Well, now you’ll learn not to,”

Again, Sanji felt himself flying and hit the wall, his face shielded from any permanent damage by the metal mask. It didn’t make the pain any less bearable.

”I’m sorry! I’m so sorry! I’ll never do it again!”

He hadn’t meant to. Honest to God, he hadn’t! It had been a simple slip of the tongue. He hadn’t meant to make him mad!

“But you will,” His father hissed, “I know you’re going to do this again, Sanji. Only next time you won’t have your mother to hide behind like a coward,”

The words pierced Sanji’s heart deeper than a knife. Tears pricked at the corner of his eyes, threatening to spill over into a river.

“Don’t cross me again, boy. Or you will live to regret it,” A heavy slam. Powerful footsteps growing farther and farther away...

Sanji curled into the nearest corner and cried. He cried until he had no tears left to shed. His eyes were red and uncomfortably puffy. The only thing he wanted in that moment was to sleep and never wake up.

A familiar sound caught his ear. It was soft at first, but steadily grew louder, filling his ears. He looked up at the bars that made up his cage and instinctively cowered as far into the wall as allowed.

“Look at him! He looks like a drowned rat!” One voice laughed cruelly.

”Careful. Some of his best friends are rats!” Another joined in.

The first gasped, sticking out his tongue, ”Ew, sick! Why would you tell me that?”

The third, their decided ringleader, only smirked and dangled a key tauntingly. Sanji stared, eyes pleading his eldest brother to take mercy on him. Father beat him within an inch of his life, hadn’t he been through enough?

Ichiji decided no, he hadn’t. 

He unlocked the cell door, throwing it wide open. Niji and Yonji took that as their cue. They pounced on the cowering blond, wasting no time beating their own brother to death.

Sanji curled into a ball, screaming at himself to hold on. He would persevere, he would survive. He had to. He promised his mother he would.

‘Mom...help me...’

He dared to open his eyes, just long enough to catch a splash of hot pink against depressing gray walls. Reiju stared back at Sanji. No pity, no amusement. Nothing. She stood back, happy to let her little brothers believe she was just like them. Her eyes bore into Sanj, tearing apart his soul like hot knives.

”Sanji,” She said evenly. None of their brothers seemed to hear, too preoccupied in their favorite pastime. For some reason he couldn’t take his eyes off her. “You need to wake up,”

A solid kick to the back of his head. His vision swam, dipping between blurry and clear so fast he thought he would pass out. Reiju suddenly grabbed him, her nails drilling holes into his malnourished skin. “Sanji! Wake up!”

When Sanji dared to open his eyes again, Reiju no longer stood in front of him. Zoro stared back at him, visibly panicked and holding onto Sanji like he was afraid he’d disappear. Sanji took his surroundings in slowly. The walls around him weren’t dull and gray and caked with blood; they were hunter green and adorned with pictures of him, an older him, joined by his friends, his husband. He wasn’t there anymore. He wasn’t there...he wasn’t there...

Sanji’s whole body trembled by the force of his sobs. He clung to Zoro, his sobs muffled by the swordsman’s chest. Zoro, though confused and horribly alarmed, had enough sense to know now wasn’t the time to ask questions. There would be time for that later, when Sanji was ready. For now, Zoro held him, letting Sanji cry for as long as he needed.


	30. Day 30: Massage

Sanji looked up from his book upon hearing the bedroom door open. Zoro approached the bed, saying nothing as he collapsed face down beside the cook. Sanji raised a curled brow and saved his place before setting the book aside. He poked Zoro in the ribs, earning a muffled groan.

"What's wrong?" Sanji prodded. Zoro only groaned. "Sorry, I don't speak barbarian. Can you try using actual human words this time?"

Zoro raised his head enough to look Sanji in the eye. "Fuck. Off," He then dropped his head again. Sanji snorted.

"So eloquent," Sanji mused aloud. He gently nudged Zoro's shoulder, deciding it best not to poke the bear. Literally. "Come on, I'm serious. What's wrong?"

Zoro slowly, carefully pushed himself up enough to turn over onto his back, hissing only when he attempted to stretch out his legs across the duvet. Sanji quickly and graciously offered his own pillow to elevate the swordsman's legs and try to take some of the edge off. Zoro took Sanji's hand as thanks.

"I had a transfer student today. Supposedly, she's working her way up to become Mihawk's own prodigy. At first, I thought if I couldn't beat Mihawk with twenty years under my belt then what chance did this girl have?" Zoro explained through pained breaths.

"Let me guess: you decided to take it easy on her and then proceeded to have your ass handed to you in front of a bunch of twelve year olds," Sanji estimated, but Zoro shook his head.

"You're only half right," He explained. "I did get my ass handed to me but I didn't take it easy on her. I know better than to underestimate the girls. But holy shit, cook, she moved so damn fast. I barely even moved before she knocked me down,"

"Okay. Roll over," Zoro stared at him. "Come on. Roll over."

"Why?"

"Just shut up and do it. I'm trying to help you, ungrateful seaweed," Sanji said with an angry, but adorable, pout.

Zoro remained rightfully dubious but carried out the order. He could barely tap down a shout of pain at having moved his legs again. Then, darkness. He felt movement at his side and judging by the way the bed dipped, Sanji stood up. Zoro contemplated turning around and asking what the hell he was planning when a single foot landed on his aching back, eliciting a sharp and sweet cry of relief.

A second foot quickly joins the other, toes kneading skin and muscle as Sanji tried to keep his balance. He clutched the frame as an anchors and steadily stepped up and down the swordsman's spine. For the next twenty minutes, the sounds of cracking joints and Zoro's pleasured sobs filled the room.

When Sanji eventually hopped off, Zoro found he couldn't move. His entire body felt as heavy as butter. Is this why Sanji insisted on going to the spa so much? If so, he really needed to apologize to the cook for calling it 'girly'. He never felt so relaxed in all his life and all Sanji had done was walk over his back.

A hand scratched the back of his neck and he looked up. Sanji stood before him, smiling warmly with a glass of water and pain killers in hand. "How do you feel?"

"I love you so much," Zoro gasped. If he could, he would've grabbed the cook by the shoulders and showed him exactly how much. But for now, he was content enough to lie beside Sanji and let his body recover. He would need it if that Perona girl decided to stay in his class.


	31. Day 31: Adopt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We made it to one month! To celebrate, here’s Monica’s backstory! I really hope you all enjoy and thank you so much for all your support.

The sound of children's laughter filled the empty silence of the orphanage. Boys and girls roughly between the ages of six and eleven ran in and out of open doorways, too enthralled in their game of tag to pay much attention to Sanji and Zoro.

A kind-eyed nurse guided the pair to a quieter, more secluded area of the building the older children were expressively told not to play in. She stopped in front of a door that read "Caterpillar Nursery" in bright, colorful letters.

"Here we are. You're free to look as long as you'd like, just please remember to keep your voices down. We wouldn't want to wake the little ones. If you need anything else, don't hesitate to ask," Said the nurse before taking her leave.

Zoro and Sanji stood stock still, neither willing to take the first step. This was a big moment. One that arrived quite unexpectedly. They discussed the topic of children before and strongly debated whether they would even make good parents, what with Sanji's smoking, Zoro's drinking, and all the fighting in between. No adoption agencies would consider giving them a child under those conditions and they knew as much. Surrogates weren't an option either as Sanji was strongly against putting any woman through tremendous pain for a child she couldn't keep. Ultimately, they decided maybe they weren't meant to be parents and focused instead on just being happy together. At least, they had, until Nami and Robin introduced everyone to their son, Darwin.

One look at those sweet brown eyes and chubby face had them rethinking everything. Maybe they could be good parents. They could learn to cut back on their addictions and be better for the sake of their child. They were strong enough to do this.

That had been four months ago. Now, standing on the literal precipice of a life altering decision, that same confidence all but vanished, a gnawing sense of doubt growing in the pit of their stomachs.

Sanji swallowed past the lump in his throat. He reached for his lighter purely on reflex and immediately tapped it down. Instead, he grabbed Zoro's hand, relishing the stability it offered. "Remember, we're only looking. Don't go crazy in there,"

Zoro snorted. "You're one to talk. If I weren't here, you'd take home every girl here and do nothing but dress them up and fawn over them like an idiot."

"Shut up! You're the idiot!"

"Better than being a walking dartboard,"

"Don't make me kick your sorry ass back to the ocean you crawled out of,"

Sanji and Zoro shared a long, spark-inducing glare, followed by an even longer breath out.

"Alright, I think we got enough out of our system. Let's get this over and done with before I really beat your ass," Zoro decided. Sanji nodded amicably and opened the door, allowing his husband to enter first without further complaint.

All was silent. Cribs spanned across the room from one wall to another, a majority occupied by small, wriggling bodies wrapped in pink or blue blankets. Two women dressed similarly to the nurse from earlier paced up and down each row tending fussy infants.

Zoro whistled lowly. "There's more than I was planning on. How the hell is anybody supposed to narrow it down to one?" Zoro asked, keeping his voice barely above a whisper. Sanji mulled over the rhetoric. For once, Zoro had a point. There were so many; how were they supposed to only take home one?

"I guess our only real option is divide and conquer. You start over here and make your way over to that wall," Sanji explained, pointing to the far end. "I'll start over there and meet you in the middle. If we come across any standouts, we'll go see them together. Got it?"

Zoro only nodded and approached the crib closest to him. Sanji sauntered across the room, eyes fixated on his own moving feet as he tuned out every urge screaming at him to admire the beautiful ladies he passed.

As it turned out, choosing only one child to take home was nigh impossible. For several reasons:

'Oh my goodness~! Your freckles are so cute! And your eyes, they're such a pretty shade of blue!' Sanji continued to praise internally. His heart-stricken eyes drifted to the crib beside him where another baby girl slept. "Oh, but she's really cute too, and her eyes are green just like Zoro's...'

Zoro stared decidedly between a pair of twins, a boy and a girl. 'Hmm...you both look like fighters...but we agreed on adopting only one, for now at least. But I don't wanna separate you two,'

When they met in the middle, Sanji stared expectantly at Zoro. “Well?”

Zoro shook his head. “Nothing. This isn’t easy, cook. Any one of these kids could be a good fit.”

“I know,” Sanji agreed with a heavy heart. “Maybe...maybe we should just head home. We should think about this some more before we go making any-“

“Che!”

A sneeze like a sparrows cough pierced the air. In a crib beside them, a baby whined. She was dressed in a pale yellow onesie, her pink cap and matching pink blanket the only indication that she was indeed a she. Her nose was bright red and sounded congested. Her cries grew louder, crying out for someone, anyone to comfort her.

Zoro moved purely on instinct. He reached out, rubbing the back of his hand against her cheek. Her cries gradually softened and she opened her eyes, revealing bright green orbs. Zoro’s heart stuttered at the sight. Numbly, he felt Sanji grip his bicep.

“Zoro...” Sanji gasped. “She’s....she’s so beautiful...”

“Yeah...” Zoro agreed. He continued caressing her cheek, watching those luminous eyes stare back at him.

Out of curiosity, Zoro pulled back at the cap, just enough to see her hair. Again, he felt his heart skip a beat. She was blonde...

“Ahem!”

Both men started at the presence of a third voice. A nurse stood on the opposite side of the crib, smiling shyly. “Sorry!” She whispered. “I heard a cry over here and wanted to make sure she was okay, but it looks like she’s doing just fine now.”

“Y-yeah...sorry ‘bout that,” Zoro mumbled and retracted his hand. Immediately, the baby cried out and reached out for him again.

The nurse giggled behind her hand. “I think somebody likes you~” She cooed. “Would either of you like to hold her?”

Sanji and Zoro shared a look, shrugged, then Zoro nodded. The nurse reached inside and expertly scooped the baby girl into her arms, gently shh’ing her when she started to fuss. She handed her over to Zoro carefully, expressively reminding him to support her head. Again, those wide emerald eyes stared back at him and she cooed, hopelessly fascinated by this kind stranger with bright green hair.

Zoro and Sanji stared down at this tiny infant. Somehow, holding her brought a sense of rightness neither remembered feeling with any of the others. They couldn’t understand what it meant, or if it was even real. The only thing they understood in that moment was that she needed a family, and more than anything, Zoro and Sanji wanted to be that family.  
  


* * *

  
The next two months were absolute torture. Sanji and Zoro did everything they possibly could: they each signed a mountain of paperwork and mailed everything to their respective party, home visits were conducted, background checks were run. Overall, everything seemed to be going smoothly. No reported incidents, no hazardous conditions. The only thing they could do now was wait.

Zoro yawned and scratched his stomach as he stumbled out of the bedroom. Sanji hadn't been beside him, no doubt already making breakfast before they went to work.

On his way to the kitchen, Zoro spared a glance into the nursery, somewhat surprised to find Sanji standing beside an empty crib.

Zoro crossed the tiny room, the fluffy carpet dulling his footsteps. He wrapped his arms loosely around Sanji's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss to his neck. Sanji said nothing. He didn't need to. The feeling of a hand coming to rest against the back of Zoro's neck said everything.

"What if it doesn't happen?" Sanji croaked in a hushed tone. "What if we end up getting denied and all this time and effort is for nothing? What do we do then?"

Zoro mulled over Sanji's words carefully. He pressed another kiss to pale flesh as he replied, "We keep trying. We do whatever they need us to do until we can bring her home."

Sanji's breath hitched. "She was perfect..."

"She was," Zoro hummed in agreement. Sanji started to tremble.

"If we end up losing her....I don't know if I can try again..."

Zoro slowly turned Sanji to face him. He reached out and brushed a tear away with his thumb. Sanji didn't bother stopping him. "Hey, hey...don't go thinking that way. Everything'll be fine,"

Sanji sniffled, more tears dripping from his chin and off the tips of his hair. "But what if it's not?" Another sniffle and he broke down into sobs. Zoro pulled him into a tight embrace, stroking his hair as Sanji sobbed openly into his chest.

"Whatever happens...we'll get through it together."

After nearly twenty minutes, Zoro brought Sanji out to the living room and let him curl up on the couch while he made coffee. When he returned, Sanji was wrapped in a blanket and watching some morning daytime talk show. He managed a smile and a soft 'thanks' as he took the offered cup. Zoro climbed up beside him, happy to let Sanji rest his head on his shoulder.

A knock came at the door an hour later. Zoro volunteered to answer it while Sanji found something else to watch. It was a good thing he did: the last person he thought Sanji would want to see after this was Nami's sister, the president and founder of the orphanage.

"Morning," Nojiko greeted sweetly. "Was wondering if you and Sanji might have a little time to chat? This won't take long,"

Zoro glanced warily back at the living room and then again at Nojiko. "Now really isn't a good time."

Nojiko frowned slightly. "Aw, really? That's a shame. I thought you and the hubby might wanna hear some good news.”

Zoro’s eyes widened. “Wait, you mean-“

“Zoro? Who is it?” Sanji chimed in from the living room. Zoro glanced back towards the living room but thankfully, Sanji hadn’t left. He was, however, leaning expectantly over the back of the couch, his expression overcast with worry. Zoro turned back to Nojiko.

“...You swear it’s nothing bad?”

Nojiko raised one hand, the other rested over her chest. “Swear on my mama’s grave,”

Once inside, Sanji popped to life quicker than a firework, all smiles and flattery and offering to take Nojiko’s coat and if she wanted a drink. She politely declined both and settled into an armchair. Sanji and Zoro returned to the couch, watching her expectantly.

“I wanna first start off by saying my visit isn’t work related. I come here as a friend, so please, don’t go thinking you gotta jump through hoops or nothing. Alright? Good. Now that that’s outta the way, let’s get down to bus—er, the reason I’m here today,”

“I already explained this to your husband at the door but I’ll tell you too, Sanji. Nothing’s wrong. You’re both doing spectacularly and from what I heard, you passed the home visit with flying colors. I also received a call last week from the agency, they received your paperwork and gave a stamp of approval.”

“That’s great,” Sanji said softly. “So...does that mean we can adopt or is there more?”

“Unfortunately, there is. Even though you filled out all the proper paperwork and such, there’s still what’s I like to call ‘the waiting game’. What this means is you two are on a long, long list of other families looking to adopt and I can’t give you an accurate timeline of when you can take home a baby. It’s all part of the process and making sure each child finds a safe and stable home. It sometimes takes months, even years.”

Sanji grew paler with every word. Zoro glared hard at Nojiko. “You said-“ He started until she held up a hand.

“If you’ll let me finish,” Zoro reluctantly snapped his mouth shut. “I was gonna tell you I paid my sister a visit a while back. Her and I caught up and I finally got to meet my nephew.”

“The hell does Nami have to do wi-“

“While we were talking, you two happened to be mentioned in passing and out of curiosity, I asked Nami if she thought you two would make good parents,” Nojiko smiled coyly at a suddenly speechless Zoro. “You wanna know what she told me?”

Sanji nodded eagerly. Zoro followed suit. Pleased, Nojiko continued.

“She told me, word for word, that you were some of the most aggravating lug heads she’s ever known,” Then, she laughed. “But she said if I didn’t let you adopt that sweet little girl, she’d gladly give that title to me.“

Silence reigned. Zoro furrowed his brow, uncomprehending. Sanji found his voice first and asked the big question. “Why are you telling us this? I greatly appreciate Nami-Swan’s glowing praise but I don’t understand what she has to do with this.”

“It has everything to do with it. See, I don’t trust no one in this world more than my little sister. There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do for her. So, when she tells me some of her dearest friends are in a fix, I tell her I got it covered. She’s not the only one who knows how to pull a few strings and I do know people in high places,”

Slowly, green and blue eyes widened.

Again, that cat-like smile. Nojiko reached into her handbag and produced an envelope, setting it on the coffee table. Zoro snatched it up, not hesitating in the slightest as he tore it open. Sanji practically climbed over Zoro to see the paper inside. It was a certificate.

“Congratulations. You’re parents.”

No words could describe the overwhelming sense of happiness and relief they felt. Sanji started trembling again and clung tightly to Zoro just to keep himself anchored. Zoro held the paper, looking for any possible sign this wasn’t real but it was. The document was official.

“Thank you...” Sanji gasped against Zoro’s neck. Whether he was thanking Nojiko, God, or what, Zoro had no idea. He didn’t care. “Thank you so much....”

“Don’t mention it. Though, if you really wanna thank someone, I recommend starting with Nami,” Nojiko stated. “You two can hang onto that, we already made a copy. But I am gonna need a name for that little girl so we can start filling out the proper paperwork. Once that’s done, you can come down anytime to take her home. Do you know what you wanna call her?”

Zoro rested his forehead against Sanji, not fighting the smile breaking out across his face. Sanji smiled back and kissed him gently on the lips. Together, they uttered one name: “Monica.”


	32. Day 32: Pony

"Papa, can you braid my hair?"

Zoro set down his coffee. "Doesn't daddy usually braid your hair?"

"He said he couldn't 'cause he was gonna be late for work," Monica said with a sad edge to her tone. She never liked it when Sanji worked on Saturday's. Sanji didn't like it either but he had little choice; weekends were always so busy. Zoro looked down at the glittery ties in Monica's hand and gently took a pink one, testing it's elasticity.

"Go wait in the living room. I'll come and do it for you,"

Monica beamed happily before running into the other room. Zoro took the time to refill his mug before joining her. She was already patiently seated in front of the couch, her eyes fixated on whatever was currently playing.

Zoro yawned hugely as he sat down behind her, setting his coffee off on the coffee table for later. He picked up her brush and started working out any knots. Sanji always said it made things easier and Zoro would be damned if he tried a reverse braid without proper preparation.

Monica winced from time to time when a knot was pulled but aside from that remained perfectly silent, which for her was unusual. Zoro glanced up and was instantly bewildered.

A soft yellow pegasus with a pink mane sat having tea in her cottage. She giggled behind her hoof from a remark the creature across from her had said.

The creature in question was an amalgamation unlike anything Zoro would've expected from a show for young girls: lion paw, bat wing, deer antler. Not the most disturbing thing, granted, but definitely weird.

"What the hell is that thing?" He couldn't help but ask.

"That's Discord," Monica said as if that explained everything.

"Yeah. I can see that..." "Zoro muttered. "But what is it?"

"He's a draconequus.

Zoro could only stare confusedly at the seemingly normal transaction between the two characters. "I'm so lost..."

Monica smiled and leaned forward just enough to pick up the remote again and scrolled through to the first episode of the series. Zoro watched, admittedly intrigued, and the braid quickly became forgotten by both.  
  


* * *

  
Sanji was bone tired. He usually never felt so run down after what should have been a decent shift but he really shouldn't have underestimated elderly woman and brunch specials. All he wanted now was to curl up in bed, have a glass of wine, and sleep in til late.

When he stepped inside the house, he was surprised to find his daughter still awake and watching tv with Zoro. By this time she should have already had a bath, been dressed for bed, and had her teeth brushed.

Instead, she sat on the couch with Zoro, absent-mindedly munching on Cheez-its while Zoro was nursing a beer--his only one of the night, thankfully. Upon hearing the door shut, Monica's head popped up like a firework.

"Daddy!" She cried from the couch, running up to hug her father's leg. "Come watch with us! Come watch! Come watch!"

"Hi, princess," Sanji said, shifting his gaze off a sugar-spiked Monica to his husband. "Why's she still awake?"

Zoro shrugged. "It's a weekend. She wanted to watch a few more episodes and I figured why not?"

"Wait, don't tell me you've done nothing but watch tv all day when you and I both agreed to limit tv time for her. And have you done any of the things I asked you to do today? You were supposed to schedule a plumber to fix the sink, call Robin and find out if Darwin's feeling well enough to see Monica, and you were definitely supposed to give her a bath and an actual dinner, not snacks. Did you do any of those things?"

Zoro paused, as if actually thinking long and hard about what Sanji was saying.

"In my defense..." Zoro nodded towards the tv where two purple unicorns were fighting in the sky. "It's a really good fucking show,"

Monica nodded enthusiastically. "Come watch, daddy! Come watch!"

Sanji glanced between his daughter who clearly wanted to spend time with him and his idiot husband who he was still very much pissed with. He sighed heavily through his nose and picked Monica up, kissing her cheek. "I'll deal with you later, marimo," He promised but still kissed Zoro on the cheek as he sat down beside him.

The three ended up falling asleep on the couch together.


	33. Day 33: Pent Up (Smut Sunday #5)

Sanji paced the bathroom back and forth, stopping only at the shower to check the water. Still hot, but it wouldn’t last long.

“Where is that mossy idiot?” Sanji cursed to no one but the walls. He was half-tempted to leave for a quick smoke, maybe close up shop and try again another day when the bathroom door was shoved open.

Sanji made a weird choking sound as he felt himself being shoved against the nearest wall. He shivered against the freezing tiles until two warm and very familiar hands cupped his face, pulling Sanji into a kiss that was long overdue. Sanji sighed against Zoro’s lips and clumsily helped the marimo undress.

”What....the hell....took....you....so..?” Sanji gasped between heated kisses..

“Moni....wanted...two....stories....sue me...” Zoro replied, effectively ending the conversation by picking Sanji up and headed to the shower.

Again, Sanji was shoved against another tiled wall, the only difference being the scalding hot water kissing his skin. Zoro attacked Sanji’s neck, kissing and sucking and marking every inch. Zoro was determined to leave marks that would last for weeks. He wanted everyone to know Sanji had been well and truly fucked. 

Zoro fumbled blindly for the bottle of lube they kept in the shower. They kept one hidden in every room, just in case.

He gave a pleased grunt when his fingers brushed against the familiar, round bottle. Zoro then thrust the bottle into Sanji’s hand and under the spray of the shower, Sanji heard a hiss:

“Fuck yourself. I wanna watch.”

Sanji trembled violently. “Z-Zoro...” He gasped as he uncapped the bottle, pouring a generous amount onto his fingers. Zoro leaned back, not only to get a good view, but to properly hold up the cook’s legs.

Sanji bit his lower lip as he slid the first finger inside. He quickly introduced a second and gasped as an old, familiar burn greeted him. 

“You okay?” Zoro husked and Sanji nodded.

”Yeah...Been a while...” Sanji couldn’t remember the last time him and Zoro actually had sex. Clearly it had been too long.

Sanji scissored himself open well and good before adding a third finger. He curled his fingers slightly, searching for a familiar spot he knew would make him see stars.

When he did find it, he came explosively over his and Zoro’s chest. 

“Haah....haa...” Zoro watched the display with wide, unbelieving eyes. He continued to watch as the shower water washed away all the cum from their skin. Sanji struggled to catch his breath in the steam-filled cubicle, his chest heaving and glistening. He looked up at Zoro slowly, eyes aglow with post-orgasmic bliss.

Zoro couldn’t resist any longer.He snatched up the bottle of lube and harshly squeezed a more than generous amount onto his aching cock, slicking it up nice and good. Sanji watched with hooded eyes as he slipped his fingers free, granting Zoro complete and total reign to wreck his ass.

Zoro set Sanji down long enough to face him towards the wall. “Lean forward, hands against the wall,” He growled against the cook’s ear. Sanji complied eagerly, his juicy ass jutting out almost in a taunt. Zoro growled again and grabbed a fistful of Sanji’s hair, making Sanji wince.

“You’re such a fucking slut,” He growled. “I bet you’d give it away to anyone,”

“N-No. Just you,” Sanji promised. Behind him, Zoro clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth.

“I don’t believe you,” The swordsman stated simply before thrusting into the cook. He didn’t dare stop until he felt himself bottom out and his balls smacked snuggly against Sanji’s ass. 

Zoro set a brutal, relentless pace. The sound of skin smacking against skin and deep moans were muffled beneath the spray of the shower. Zoro released Sanji’s hair in exchange for his hip, pounding away like a piston. Sanji pressed his cheek against the wall, practically wailing in pleasure as that same spot was struck over and over again.

“Don’t stop....don’t ever stop, please...” Sanji mewled. He pulled up one leg, sending Zoro even deeper than before and he screamed. Zoro quickly silenced him with a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up....” Zoro growled lowly. His thrusts were growing more and more desperate and his balls were beginning to tighten. He held Sanji close and when he came deep inside, he couldn’t stop himself from biting the pale skin of his shoulder.

Sanji screamed again behind his hand and his body trembled against Zoro’s, a viscous white liquid running down the front and back of his thighs.

Zoro pulled away slowly, a faint trace of blood clinging to his tongue. He might have bitten too deeply. Zoro searched for a washcloth while Sanji lay against the wall, gulping down mouthfuls of air. 

When Zoro returned, he cleaned off Sanji’s stomach and thighs, then started cleaning himself. “Holy....fuck shit...” Sanji wheezed. He still hadn’t moved from his spot.

Zoro snorted. “Well said.” He switched off the shower and reached for a towel, handing it to Sanji before grabbing his own. 

“We....definitely need to do that again,” Sanji decided once they were out of the shower. Zoro agreed wholeheartedly.


	34. Day 34: Hunger (Tokyo Ghoul AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SUPER IMPORTANT! I'm actually in the process of making a piece of art for this prompt in particular because dear lord, I LOVE the idea of Sanji and Zoro having badass kagune. If anyone's interested in seeing it, I'll be sure to share when it's finished in a later prompt.

It was still raining by the time Zoro came home. He stepped into the dark apartment drenched head to toe in a mixture of water and blood. Mostly blood. 

Zoro's prey, a human somewhere in his late twenties, hung over his shoulder like a sack of rocks, the life drained from his bloodshot eyes. He'd been an easy kill; tried to escape, but one clean shot through the heart put an end to that quickly. There were still shards of emerald rock lodged inside his lungs. 

Zoro easily carried the corpse to his room. Hopefully, his 'guest' would still be there.

Inside his bedroom a lean body laid strewn across the bed. Almost all of his body was dressed in bandages, which had, since Zoro left, been dyed a worrisome shade of red. Surprisingly, his face remained almost completely untouched save for some minor cuts and scrapes here and there. And what's more, his bangs somehow managed to stay defiantly draped over one eye. So weird.

Quiet like a mouse, Zoro crossed the small space and laid the corpse down beside the bed, then immediately took several steps back. He needed to build as much distance between himself and the other ghoul as possible. 

Time moved slowly. Nothing changed. The sickeningly sweet decay of human flesh quickly overpowered every last inch of space and Zoro's stomach roared in anger; he hadn't eaten anything in so long. He wanted nothing more in that moment than to sink his teeth into its spongy flesh and appease the screaming beast within. But he couldn't.

This meal wasn't meant for him.

Another minute slowly stretched by and just as dread started to freeze over Zoro's veins, a raspy snarl pierced the air. 

Suddenly, the blond's single eye snapped open, revealing an angelic blue color beneath that quickly ran red with blood. He focused intensely on the body presented before him and licked his lips in anticipation. Food, he realized. It was food!

He pounced purely on instinct, driving his teeth into the man's neck without the tiniest shred of remorse. 

Zoro watched in silent fascination as blunt teeth shredded flesh like tissue paper. Heavy spurts of blood painted the ghouls face, his hair, his hands, and predictably, the floor, too. He tore desperately into the human's arm, shoving mouthful after mouthful of delectable flesh down his throat until all that remained was bone. He was about to start working on the other arm when he happened to glance up and meet Zoro's gaze. His own eye flared dangerously. 

"Who the hell-?" The blond snarled and immediately winced, clutching his throat. His voice sounded painfully hoarse, like he just downed an entire glass of gravel and glass shards. Zoro rolled his eyes but made no move towards him.

"Calm down. I didn't bring you here to kill you. But hey, if you don't believe me, you're free to try and make it home on your own," Zoro explained and jabbed a thumb over his shoulder at the rain-spattered window. Rain would surely mask the wounded ghouls scent but that alone didn't guarantee he wouldn't be found. He seemed to realize this deep down as his eye slowly returned to it's calmer shade.

The blond stared stubbornly at the carpet beneath him. His fingers drew abstract patterns in its wiry fibers. "...W-why?" He managed, followed by a small but bloody coughing fit. 

Zoro cleared the space between them in three great strides and crouched down to meet his level. He then boldly swiped away a stray drop of blood dangling off the blond's puffy pink lips. Without thinking, he lapped it off his thumb, to which the other ghoul flushed deeply. Zoro watched him open his mouth, no doubt to protest some more, and quickly clamped his hand down over it.

"Shut up," Zoro demanded, earning a heated glare from the muzzled ghoul. "If you wanna know so badly, I'll tell you. I saved you because I knew straightaway it wasn't another ghoul who messed you up. You were running from the Doves, weren't you?" The blond's eyes widened slightly and he nodded. "I thought so--I can still smell them on you. Now, normally I don't like getting involved with those assholes. I'm pretty high up on their shit list and have had a few too many close calls in the past. But I also don't like trespassing, curly-browed weirdos entering my territory, either,"

As expected, this earned him another glare from the curly-browed weirdo in question, but Zoro continued, "Even still, I didn't want to leave you like that. Hardly any ghoul who fights a Dove makes it out alive, and those who do usually wind up dead soon after. The fact that you're still here means your strong. I respect that--I respect you. So, whether you want it or not, I'm going to help you. There's no use trying to change my mind so what I suggest is you swallow whatever damn pride is holding you back and let me. Got it?"

The blond continued to watch him warily, eyeing Zoro up and down as though searching for some sort of tell that he wasn't being sincere. Once he seemed satisfied with himself, he nodded once and proceeded to climb back onto the bed. Zoro then stood up and watched over him from the doorway. 

Technically, strength hadn't been the only deciding factor. There had been another of course but somehow, Zoro didn't think this stranger would be pleased to know the reason he was still alive was because of his beautiful kagune.

But oh, had his kagune been beautiful. 

Zoro remembered it vividly; a shimmery blue tentacle wrapped loosely around either leg, starting out a dark and briny blue at the root and steadily brightening to sky blue towards the feathered tips. It was bizarre; they looked to be made of water, but their shape more closely resembled fire. 

Zoro couldn't remember ever seeing anything more lovely on a ghoul. He couldn't remember thinking anything looked lovely before. So, why him? 

Why did he risk life and limb to save someone else's prey? Why did he take him home and clean his wounds? Why did he go hunting in the pouring rain not for himself, but for some ghoul he didn't even know the name of? Honestly, he still have the answer.

All he knew was that he would be spending quite a bit of time with this ghoul while he healed. And somehow, that didn't bother him in the slightest.


	35. Day 35: Midnight (Canon AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the Skypiea arc. I have no idea whether people called the God Enel or Eneru but I’m referring to him as Eneru because I watched the dub version (sue me)

Zoro leaned back against a giant, overgrown root, keeping a vigilant eye over the crew as they slept. Luffy wrapped an arm around two wolves, his raucous snores loud enough to drive away any wandering predators in a fifty mile radius. 

The sound of buzzing insects and nocturnal beasts filled the air, casting an eerie sense of calm over the moonlit forest that Zoro didn’t expect. This forest, this world, it didn’t make sense. Which says a lot considering all the bizarre places and ridiculous adventures they’ve experienced up until now. Zoro began noticing a certain trend with each new adventure they stumbled on; a certain uncertainty of whether or not they would all pull through in the end. He thought everything that went down in Alabasta and Crocodile and Vivi had been the greatest challenge yet. But this? 

He had a bad feeling about this.

He couldn’t quite explain it, and frankly, he didn’t care to, but something about this ‘God’ Eneru left a sour taste on Zoro’s tongue and he hated it. He didn’t believe in God. He didn’t believe there was some higher power pulling the strings. Whoever this Eneru was, he couldn’t possibly be a well and true deity. It’s more likely he’s some egotistical devil-fruit user laundering his power over innocent people. Zoro would gladly stake his life on that.

Zoro breathes a weary sigh and reaches for the dwindling remains of his rum. He downs a mouthful of the heady substance, savoring the warmth as if spiderwebs through his body and soul. This would probably be the last time he would enjoy a drink in peace until the end of their adventure. 

A snap of a twig sends Zoro into full alert. His hand reaches for Wado and slowly unsheathes her, searching for the disturbance. When he finds it, he scowls and slides Wado back in place.

“What the fuck are you doing up?”

“None of your goddamn business, bushido.” Sanji replies curtly, the sharp sting of tobacco invading the air between them. “You better not be napping or I swear to whatever God rules this world, I’ll kick your ass straight down to the surface.”

Zoro rolled his eyes, uncaring whether the cook noticed or not. “As if. Not all of us are as easily distracted as you, curly.” On instinct, Zoro reached for the mug of rum again, almost hoping to find a stray drop. All he found was the bottom of the barrel. 

Sanji snorted, another wave of smoke billowing around him. “You have no room to talk,” 

He climbed up the root Zoro was perched on. Zoro raised an arched brow when Sanji actually leaned in close and rested his head on his shoulder. He wasn’t one hundred percent used to doing all this lovey-dovey crap in public yet. 

Ever since their crew pieced together that they were ‘an item’ he completely expected Sanji to keep any and all affection private like they had been doing. Even now, Zoro considered this private, their crew knocked out good after all the partying earlier. He wasn’t gonna complain though.

Sanji moved his hand over Zoro’s, their fingers sliding together like two pieces of a puzzle. “I didn’t say it earlier, but...I’m really glad you’re okay. I was…”

“Worried about me?” 

“Yes. I was,” Sanji admitted. “I was worried about you, Nami, Robin, and Chopper. I was worried we weren’t gonna make it in time and by the time we found you, you’d all be dead. As soon as Conis mentioned a sacrificial altar, I just…” Sanji breathed in slow, then breathed out. “I couldn’t stop picturing you, covered in blood...dead…”

“Hey,” Zoro cut in, his free hand forcing Sanji to stare deeply into his eyes. “Don’t you go thinking like that. I already told you: I’m not going anywhere until I achieve my goals. And I’m gonna be there with you when you find All Blue,”

“Don’t say stuff like that so suddenly,” Sanji says, his face and ears tinged a soft pink. There’s a stretch of silence, more soft buzzing, and Sanji’s thumb rubs over the back of Zoro’s hand. “We could all die tomorrow, you know.”

“”We could,” Zoro mused. “But we won’t. Luffy won’t have it.”

Sanji snorted. “Idiot…” 

Another stretch of silence. Zoro watched the leaves sway above them, casting odd shadows across the land. Sanji shifted beside him and pressed a kiss against his cheek, his temple, then his lips.

Zoro hummed, his tongue flicking out over his lips on their own accord to savor the blend of tobacco and vanilla lip balm. He wrapped an arm around Sanji properly and let him rest his head on his shoulder once more, cherishing the feel of Sanji’s body against his own for as long as he could.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, cook. I swear on it,”

Sanji smiled to himself. “I’ll hold you to that.”


	36. Day 36: Drawing

It isn’t often Sanji and Zoro got called down to Monica’s school. She did her best to be a good student: she finished her homework on time and played nice with other children. Really, there wasn’t a whole lot a first grader could do to warrant a visit from both parents.

Monica’s teacher hadn’t actually specified what had happened, only that he needed them down at the school immediately. This, of course, did nothing except incite panic and confusion in them both.

Zoro knew without question he broke several speeding violations but couldn’t be bothered to care. He rushed inside and discovered Sanji pacing anxiously outside the classroom door, looking very much conflicted between kicking the door down or not. His eyes met Zoro’s and relief visibly swamped over him.

“What took you so long?” Sanji hissed, completely rhetoric as he wordlessly grabbed the swordsman’s arm and dragged him inside the classroom.

Red and pink paper hearts speckled the classroom walls, each featuring a child’s name in crayon. The room looked noticeably neat and tidy, tiny desks cleared and arranged into square tables with a basket of pencils and markers in the middle. All of the students cubbies were empty except for Monica’s.

Hearing the door slam, Monica jumped and glanced over her shoulder. Her eyes, usually so happy and bright, were now red and horribly puffy. Someone had made their daughter cry.

“Oh, uh, thank you for joining me on such short notice, Mr.Roronoa, Mr.Vinsmoke,” Her teacher greeted, visibly wary. Monica stared them down numbly before dropping her gaze to the floor, arms firmly crossed.

Sanji broke away first and ran over beside his daughter, kneeling to her level and looking her over closely. “Are you okay, my sweet? What happened?” To their surprise, Monica remained as silent and unmoving as a stone, her eyes glued to the floor.

“Care to explain what was so important you needed us both down here?” Zoro growled, taking immense gratification in the way the shrew-looking man trembled beneath his gaze.

“Y-yes, of course. You see, today, the students were assigned to draw pictures of their family and present them to the class. However…your daughter’s drawing, it was very…” The teacher sighed and slid a piece of paper across his desk. “Perhaps it’s better if you see for yourself.”

Zoro snatched the paper up and held it out for Sanji to see. A blend of emotions passed through their eyes like colors in a spectrum: confusion, then amazement, then outright amusement.

“Is...Is that Franky?” Sanji asked, pointing to a half-cyborg, half-human figure with bright blue hair shooting flames from his hands. This caused Monica to perk up slightly and she nodded, maybe a little enthusiastically. “Why is he a cyborg?”

“‘Cause he’s got robot arms,” Monica said as if it explained everything and Sanji snorted back a chuckle.

“And is Chopper a reindeer?” Zoro asked with a slight chuckle to his voice.

“Yeah, they’re his favorite animal!” Monica cheered. Zoro outright laughed at the flawless logic and Sanji joined him when he noticed Brooke.

“Okay, wait wait, Franky and Chopper I understand now, but why is Brooke a skeleton?” Asked Sanji through wheezing gasps, his chest aching.

Monica only shrugged. “He said he is one.”

Sanji and Zoro devolved into a small fit of laughter, not at their daughter’s expense, but because everything she drew was so accurate.

Chopper watched in awe as Usopp set off a firework. Nami and Robin sat beneath a tree, listening to Brooke playing a new ballad on his violin. Luffy had his teeth sunk into a chunk of meat larger than his own body and Hancock smiled pleasantly at him. Darwin and Monica played catch down near the bottom of the page. Overall, it looked to be a perfect representation of their daily life.

As the two continued to laugh, neither noticed the look of complete and utter disbelief passing the teacher’s face. “I’m sorry, are neither of you at all concerned by this?”

“N-no!” Sanji gasped. “Our sweet girl is only a child, she’s allowed to be creative with what she draws.”

“Yeah, and isn’t it your job to encourage that?” Zoro added.

“Well, yes. But creativity isn’t the issue at hand here. It’s this.” He said, pointing out a particular portion of the paper, one they happened to overlook.

On the paper, drawn in crayon, Zoro and Sanji were locked in a heated battle. Sanji’s heels were brightly aflame, one aimed directly for Zoro’s head. Zoro was armed to the teeth ( literally ) in his three swords, all poised to shield and attack. A blur of angry symbols floated above their heads.

Huh.

How did they miss that?

“Now, I don’t claim to know what home life is like for you, but what Monica has drawn here is quite disturbing and honestly, I feel inclined to contact social services for a home inspection.”

Ice flooded their veins. Sanji’s brow twitched dangerously and a vein throbbed violently against Zoro’s temple.

“Say that again?” Sanji growled.

“What I’m saying is if Monica is in a violent home environment as this drawing depicts, social services will need to get involved. Otherwise, your daughter will only continue to learn and exhibit violent tendencies from the both of you,”

Silence. The dull buzzing of fluorescent lights and grinding molars the only sound to be heard. Monica started to shake and clutched at Sanji’s arm, fresh tears budding in the corner of her eyes. “Daddy?”

Zoro stood slowly. He cracked his neck, then each of his knuckles, one by one. “Cook. Take Monica outside. Cover her ears.” Zoro instructed, not once taking his eyes off his newfound prey.

Sanji wanted desperately to protest but instead picked up their daughter, only muttering, “Why do you always get to have all the fun?” He closed the door behind him with a resounding click.

Monica’s teacher grew ghostly white as he looked upon Zoro’s face again, a grinning demon staring right back at him.

* * *

In the end, Monica’s teacher graciously agreed not to contact social services whatsoever so long as Monica could redo her drawing into something a little more family friendly. Which she did, though Zoro made sure to grab her original drawing on the way out of their ‘meeting’.

The following school day, many parents, students, and faculty were surprised to learn her teacher suddenly transferred to another school in another district in another state far, far away from here. No one quite understood why, though.

Ms Conis quickly took over his position and to this day, was still one of Monica’s favorite teachers.


	37. Day 37: Playground

Once a week, Sanji and Zoro try to set aside time to take their daughter out of the house. Even if it’s something small like a stroll through the park or a trip to the library, neither of them dare to pass up the opportunity to spend some quality time with their child. Monica didn’t seem to mind, either.

Today, they planned on bringing Monica to the local playground. She had been too young to go before so today would be her very first time. It would likely be empty, too, given it was early on a Thursday morning and other children would be at school.

The only thing they hadn’t accounted for was the heat wave that arrived overnight.

Zoro whipped off his sweatshirt and padded the sweat dripping from his brow. Sanji went the more dignified route of tugging his collar with one hand, his other driving the stroller along the brick-laden path.

“Should’ve dressed light, cook,” Zoro groused. He reached forward and flipped down the awning of the stroller, shielding Monica from the oppressive heat.

“This is me dressing light, moron,” Sanji retorted and gestured to his white button-up and black slacks. “Not all of us are brainless oafs who need to show off their muscles like you do,”

“You’re real cute when you’re jealous, you know that?” Zoro responded, not as a taunt, but simple face. Sanji ignored him and saddled up the stroller beside an empty bench while Zoro searched through the endless greenery. “I’m gonna see if I can’t track down some water.”

“Don’t get lost, ‘cause I’m not looking for you,” Sanji tossed over his shoulder as he busied himself unbuckling Monica. Her tiny feet kicked at the air enthusiastically and Sanji laughed. “I know, I know, princess. I’m almost done,” He said calmly as he worked on the last buckle.

Monica leapt out of the stroller as soon as she felt the straps recede. She sprinted straight for the open swing set, cheering, “Swing, daddy! Swing!” Sanji crossed the small playground and picked her up like she weighed nothing before placing her in the toddler swing.

She usually only let Zoro push her because he always pushed her super high, but Monica supposed she could make an exception just this once.

Sanji pushed the swing with ease, smiling pleasantly at the sounds of delight his daughter made every time she was sent skyward. Once in awhile he would glance around, hoping to find a living hedge moving towards him. He really, really didn’t feel like playing ‘Where’s Waldo: the Marimo Edition.'

A woman, somewhere in her early to mid-thirties, came around moments later. Her twin boys broke away and made a beeline straight for the jungle gym while she wearily leaned against the swing pole.

“Sorry, do you mind if I’m here?” She asked and Sanji shook his head.

“No, no, of course not. I imagine you must be exhausted,”

“You have no idea,” The woman sighed, looking beyond relieved to finally have a moment to herself. She spared a glance at Monica and smiled. “Is this your daughter?”

“Yes. Her name’s Monica,” Sanji gently caught the swing. “Can you say ‘hello’ to the nice lady, sweetheart?”

“Hi hi!” Monica cheered joyously before staring back up at Sanji expectantly. He chuckled and once again, pushed his daughter as high as he was physically able.

“Oh, she’s so cute! How old is she?” The woman gushed, and Sanji needed to resist melting under her beautiful brown eyes.

“She turned two a couple months ago. I swear, it feels like I only brought her home yesterday,”

“I know how you feel. I’ve been looking at preschools for years and I still can’t believe my boys are already going to school,” Said the woman with a small, tired laugh. “What about you? Have you and your wife started looking yet?”

“I’ve been trying, believe me. Ever since her first birthday, I’ve been telling my idiot husband over and over again, ‘Zoro, we need to start looking now if we want to get her into a good school,’ but does he ever listen? Of course not,” Sanji scoffed.

Suddenly, the woman frowned and stepped back. “I’m sorry, husband? You’re...gay?” She asked, her pleasant tone laced heavily with disgust and Sanji raised a brow.

“Yes? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to mislead you, madame.”

“Don’t apologize to me, apologize to your daughter. You’re the one forcing her to grow up without a mother. I mean, isn’t it enough we let you get married? You had to drag an innocent child into it, too?”

Sanji felt very taken aback. Where was all this coming from? Not five minutes ago, him and this woman were sharing a pleasant exchange and likely would’ve continued had she not known Sanji was gay. He caught the swing and picked up his daughter, much to Monica's dismay.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, but me and my husband have done our best by her, and I think we’ve done a pretty good job. She’s a happy, healthy baby,” He attempted to walk away from the discussion and find Zoro so they could leave, maybe find a new park for their daughter to play in, but the woman wasn’t having any of it.

“Oh, please! A couple of fags can’t raise a normal child!” At this, Monica started tearing up and buried her face in Sanji’s chest, mostly to hide from the scary woman. “See? She’s clearly miserable living with you!”

“Oi!” Sanji looked up and felt a weight leaving his shoulders when he saw Zoro, a juice and two water bottles in hand. “She bothering you, cook?”

Sanji stared at the woman warily, unwilling to say or think anything negative about any woman. But this woman...she was just vile, straight through to her core. She made his daughter cry!

“Let’s just go,” Sanji lamented and carried Monica to her stroller, beginning the long, arduous process of buckling her up again. She sniffled and whined, fat tears falling from her face.

Zoro, however, wasn’t done. He turned on the woman harshly. “Who the fuck are you and what the fuck have you been saying to him?”

“Oh, I take it your his husband then?” She asked, spitting out the word ‘husband’ as if it were some great, personal insult to her.

“Damn right. I’ll only ask one more time: what the fuck have you been saying to him?”

“Nothing he didn’t deserve, and I’ll say the same to you: how dare you bring an innocent child into this ungodly sin! It isn’t enough we let you people get married?”

“You people? Are you fucking serious? Get your head out of your bleached ass and mind your own goddamn business,” Zoro growled, turning sharply on his heel to leave with Sanji and Monica as quickly as possible.  
  


* * *

  
Fortunately, there was another perfectly nice playground a few blocks down. Zoro pushed Monica on the open swingset while Sanji leaned back against the pole, nursing his water.

“You okay?” Zoro asked finally after thirty minutes of near silence. Sanji sighed.

“Yeah, I just...wasn’t expecting it, you know?” He admitted. “This was supposed to be a nice day with our daughter and that whole thing just...tainted it.”

Zoro nodded. “I know. I wasn’t expecting to come back to that mess. Sorry I left you alone,”

“It’s fine…”

Zoro switched hands and gestured for Sanji to come to him. Sanji did so without a word of complaint, utterly content to watch his daughter have fun and forget all about that horrible exchange. It didn't make a difference: in the end, he loved Zoro, he loved his family, and nothing would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving past Karen's blatant homophobia, can we all agree there needs to be a 'Where's Waldo?' with Zoro?


	38. Day 38: Blood (Vampire AU)

Zoro was completely dumbfounded. His frazzled mind worked overtime to try and process the mountain of information Sanji just unloaded on him. It couldn’t possibly be true. It couldn’t! His boyfriend couldn’t really be a vampire...right?

It didn’t help any how serious Sanji looked. He didn’t so much as crack a smile once throughout the entire spiel. If anything, he looked to be on the verge of self-destruction.

“Well...” Sanji said, choosing to ignore the slight tremor in his voice. “What do you think?”

Honestly? Zoro didn’t know what to think. What were you supposed to do when your boyfriend of only two months suddenly confesses to being an immortal, blood-guzzling vampire?

If there was even a grain of truth to any of what Sanji was saying, that meant Zoro had a big decision to make. If he said yes, Sanji would turn him into a vampire like him and Zoro would be immortal forever. If he said no, Sanji promised he wouldn’t fight him, but that meant he also couldn’t interact with Zoro ever again. Apparently, keeping a mortal lover is too risky for vampires.

“I...don’t know,” Zoro admitted. “This is a lot to take in. I mean...how...how does it work? You, the turning me thing?”

“From what I’ve been told, the sire—that’s me—bites the mortal they wish to convert,”

”Uh huh...”

”A venom will then enter your bloodstream through my fangs. It’ll stay dormant and harmless only until you drink the blood of your sire. Again, that’s me.”

“Then, that’s it? I’m a vampire?”

“Not completely. It might take a couple days until the conversion is complete, but once that happens, yes. You’ll be completely immortal just like me.”

Zoro sank back into the couch. This was all so much. He needed to simplify and ask himself the important questions.

Did he love Sanji? Yes. No question.

Did he want to spend the rest of his life with him? Well...he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t been considering it, even before Sanji revealed his true nature.

Was he willing to forsake his mortality, his friends and family for Sanji?

Zoro lifted his head, meeting the vampire’s gaze head-on. A subtle fluorescent glow shone through those great blue eyes. He wondered, would they look just as beautiful crimson red?

Sanji reached over and took Zoro’s hand. “Zoro, I love you. These past few months...they’ve been the best of my life, and I mean that. I loved every moment. I already know who I want to spend the rest of my life with and that’s you. But I need to hear you say you want this, too.”

Zoro was floored by the sheer honesty leaving Sanji’s mouth. He had no idea someone could love him this much. The fact that Sanji had already decided to spend the rest of eternity with Zoro...what else could he say?

Slowly, Zoro brought his free hand to rest over Sanji’s, coaxing a gasp from the vampire.

“I want this,” Zoro said, his voice holding such conviction it even surprised him. “I wanna spend the rest of my life with you, cook.”

Sanji looked shocked, then utterly relieved. “Thank you...I...I was really hoping you would...” Sanji stood and cleared the room on catlike feet, no doubt one of the many perks that came with being a vampire. He rested one knee across the couch, resting inches away from Zoro but moved no further. Zoro, for his part, had no idea what he should do. Sanji hadn’t really specified that and wasn’t saying anything. So, Zoro thought to do the one thing a predator would want: he submitted.

Zoro leaned his head to the side, baring the tender caramel skin of his neck for Sanji to feast upon. A ravenous snarl tore through Sanji’s throat and he pounced, pinning the swordsman down tightly against the cushions.

”I’ve wanted to taste you for so long...” Sanji purred. Two curved fangs pierced his neck and the sound of swallowing rang clearly in his ear, as well as a shudder. Zoro’s skin burned hotly around the puncture, but other than that it wasn’t terrible. He was staring to feel pretty dizzy, though.

When Sanji pulled away, he hastily ripped open his sleeve and bit his own wrist. He offered it to Zoro, who pounced on the bloodied appendage like it was the last meal he would ever receive, which made Sanji incredibly happy.

With every mouthful of blood swallowed, Zoro found Sanji’s blood didn’t taste bad at all. In fact, it tasted really...good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little update: life is getting a little hectic and my time for writing is getting smaller and smaller, so I don't know how much longer I'll be able to post daily. I won't be giving up on the project of course but I just want to preface future prompts may take more time.


	39. Day 39: Cupcake

"We're not doing this,"

"We're _so_ doing this,"

"No. We aren't,"

"Yes. We are."

" _Zoro_ -"

"Sanji,"

Sanji gripped the bridge of his nose, counted slowly to ten, then turned his fiery gaze back on his idiot husband. "We are not getting a dog. How many more times do I need to say it before you get it through your thick mosshead?"

"Why not?" Zoro countered back, completely disregarding everything else. He inclined his head, "Look at Moni. She's having the time of her life over there,"

It was true. In a gated pen, Monica squealed to the point of tears as a tiny ball of orange and white fur attacked her relentlessly with sloppy kisses. She hugged the corgi close and kissed it on the head, earning a happy bark in turn.

Sanji could feel his steel heart melting from the sight. Monica looked so adorable, so happy...

Then he remembered _why_ Monica was so happy and shot Zoro down with an accusatory glare.

"Oh ho ho, no. Don't you dare use our daughter as fodder to push your own personal agenda. Just admit it: you want the dog. You're still hung up that your dad never let you have a dog as a kid and that's why you're being so damn persistent."

Surprisingly, Zoro shook his head. "Not really. If it was, don't you think I would've gotten us a dog instead of a six year old with an insatiable appetite for anything covered in sugar?"

...Fair enough.

"Then why?" Sanji asked again.

Zoro half shrugged, finally seeming a little flustered. "I dunno, I think it'd be good for her. Moni's only friends are Darwin and that Trafalgar girl-"

"Firstly, she has a name. It's Giselle," Sanji interjected sharply. "Second of all, just because our daughter isn't one of the popular kids, you think she needs a dog? That's the same as saying she needs therapy."

"That's not what I'm saying at all!" Zoro snapped, earning a few stares from passerby. Monica, fortunately, was too distracted by her new friend to pay much attention. Zoro breathed in, then released the breath slowly. "This isn't some therapy treatment. Okay? I'm not suggesting the dog as some kind of support animal."

Sanji desperately wanted to believe him but remained dubious. Not by choice, anyways. "You're serious?" Zoro nodded. "You want the dog because our daughter wants it?" Again, Zoro nodded. "This doesn't have anything to do with what her teacher said?"

"Yes. I'm not so spineless to take parenting advice from someone who earns a living teaching our daughter her ABC's," Zoro huffed tersely. Sanji cracked a small smile at this.

"You're just upset you never learned,"

Zoro only smiled and nudged his husband. "So? What do you say?"

Sanji looked back at Monica. She tossed a squeaky ball across the pen, clapping and praising the pup for bringing it back. Sanji bit back a smile long enough to stare Zoro square in the eyes. "Fine. But you aren't allowed to complain when that little monster destroys your slippers."

Zoro snorted. "Mine? I know for a fact your toes are much tastier, cook,"

Sanji rolled his eyes, shaking his head while muttering 'perverted fucktwad' under breath. He approached their daughter with Zoro in tow, kneeling down beside Monica right as the puppy returned. "Hi, princess. Who's your friend?"

"Cupcake!" Monica cheered. She picked up the round rubber ball and held it up, Cupcake twitching with excitement at her feet. "He's super good at fetch! Wanna see?"

"Actually, I think we need to head home now," Sanji reached out and ran his palm across the corgi's head. A smile pulled at his lips. "Right after we pick out a collar for this little guy."


	40. Day 40: Feet (Smut Sunday #6)

“ _Mmm.....mhmm~...mmm_!” Sanji moaned, unabashed and hopelessly ravenous for the throbbing erection prodding at the back of his throat. His thighs twitched and spasmed violently as he watched his own cock disappear into Zoro’s mouth, all the way down his throat.

Sanji popped off of Zoro’s cock with a heavy gasp for air, nostrils flaring at the marimo’s stupidly delectable musk. Sanji ran his tongue along the length of Zoro’s cock, tracing every vein that lay in his path, before sucking the swordsman’s aching balls into his warm and waiting mouth.

He suckled greedily, savoring the heady flavor on his tongue. This, paired with the lubed palm teasing the swollen head of his cock, flung Zoro clear over the edge and painting Sanji’s chest in another wave of cum.

Seeing ( and feeling ) that his lover was satisfied erased any semblance of self-control Sanji might’ve had. He thrusted eagerly up into Zoro’s mouth like a busted jackhammer, until he busted his load down the swordsman’s throat.

Sanji practically wheezed as he attempted to catch his breath. He tapped Zoro’s hip to move off of him, then propped himself up against the back of the couch.

”How.......many....does that make?”

Zoro’s chest heaved with silent laughter, a drop of cum still clinging to his lip. “Seven...I think? Still early, too...”

“Eh, not record-breaking...” Sanji said. He reached over the back of the couch and returned with a cigarette and lighter in hand. As predictable as the mail, Zoro noted.

They passed the cigarette back and forth, neither in any real rush to start round eight. Not yet.

Sanji blew smoke rings up towards the ceiling while Zoro stretched his arms above his head until a satisfying crack was heard. Zoro turned back to Sanji and snatched up the half-finished cigarette.

“What’d you think? Got anything left in ya?”

”I guess I could go one more round. That is, if you’re still hungry,” Sanji purred and shivered as Zoro pushed him down onto his back.

“I’m starving,” Zoro growled. Sanji watched longingly as the swordsman took a long, slow drag of the cigarette before leaning down to seal his lips over Sanji’s. A flood of nicotine poured down Sanji’s throat, making his toes curl.

Sanji reached up and ran a hand through the sharp, yet silky green hair he hated to love. He kissed a trail up Zoro’s neck to his ear, and in his most thirsty lilt whispered, “Tell me what you want, marimo~....whatever it is, I’ll do it...just for you...”

As Sanji leaned forward to run his soft pink tongue over each of Zoro’s earrings, he noticed a rush of color entering the swordsman’s ears, and a slight hitch in his breathing as well. Sanji raised a curled brow but said nothing, only planted another loving peck against Zoro’s neck.

“I...” Zoro started before abruptly shaking his head, bright crimson red staining his cheeks. “Forget it. It’s weird.”

Sanji pulled back to meet Zoro’s gaze head on. “Weirder than me getting a hard on for your sweat?” To his surprise, Zoro nodded. “Well, I still wanna know what it is. It’s probably not as bad as you think it is.”

The cook could quite literally see the cogs turning in Zoro’s head as the swordsman mulled over his words. Zoro swallowed thickly, screwed his eyes shut, then admitted in a voice below a whisper:

”I...wanna fuck your feet.”

Sanji blinked, a scarlet tinge entering his own cheeks. He certainly hadn’t expected that. Honestly, he expected knifeplay or bondage. But a foot fetish?

“Like...you wanna put your dick between my feet and fuck ‘em like that or..?”

Zoro shook his head, blush ever present. “I’ll, um, show you...” Zoro climbed off the couch and kneeled in front of Sanji, taking one of his gorgeous feet into his hands. He took a moment just to run his thumbs along the smooth, unmarred flesh with a happy shudder. Sanji watched the exchange with a dubious eye.

It started off light. Zoro slowly and carefully kneaded Sanji’s foot, taking his sweet time to appreciate every last inch of creamy skin. He paid particular attention to the heel and ball which actually had Sanji sighing in relief. As Zoro switched to the other foot, Sanji found himself almost regretting not asking for a foot massage sooner.

As Sanji slipped further into bliss, he barely registered the presence of a tongue until he felt cooling saliva between his toes. He blinked awake in time to watch Zoro drag his tongue along the bottom of Sanji’s foot without an ounce of displeasure. Sanji wanted to protest, to tell the mossheaded moron not to lick his foot. He might have, too, had he not remembered all the times he himself licked sweat off of Zoro.

Zoro lapped hungrily until a sheen of saliva coated the bottom of his foot, then rinsed and repeated with the other. He rested both feet on his lap around his hardened cock, a stream of fresh cum trickling down the length like an overflowing dam. Zoro thrusted up once and barely had enough time to bite back a moan. Fuck, it felt even better than he imagined it would…

Sanji watched on in a mixture of awe and surprise as Zoro thrusted eagerly—no, desperately between Sanji’s feet. Cum dribbled down Zoro’s cock like a broken faucet, over Sanji’s feet onto the carpeted floor. Thank fuck it was also white.

It wouldn’t take much for Zoro to burst. The combined feeling of soft, tender skin and the revelation that he was actually fucking his husband’s feet were simply too overwhelming. He thrusted once, twice more before he exploded all over himself and Sanji’s trembling legs.

As Zoro tried and failed to recover from a literal tsunami of an orgasm, Sanji removed his feet from his lap, grimacing openly at the feeling of drying cum between his toes.

Sanji wandered down the hall to the washroom and returned seconds later with a damp cloth, cleaning himself thoroughly before tending to his very much paralyzed husband. He then proceeded to gather up only his clothes and would let the marimo dress himself once he recovered.


	41. Day 41: Dress

Zoro hated shopping malls. He hated everything about them: the people, the frou-frou stores, the overly elaborate twists and turns. Sanji, on the other hand, adored the mall atmosphere and used every excuse in the book to lug the swordsman to every single store.

Today was no exception. Sanji stared decidedly between two suit jackets while Zoro played wallflower, a gaggle of brightly colored shopping bags at his feet. He was doing his damndest not to fall asleep on the spot but how could he not? This was boring.

“Which one?” Sanji asked as he presented both jackets. One was black with gold buttons and crimson trim with a red rose embroidered above the breast pocket, the other a deep navy blue with sequins and gemstones stitched into the sleeves to mimic sparkling waves. Both were equally impressive and in Zoro’s opinion, would look amazing on Sanji. 

Except his sleep exhausted mind couldn’t process that into words and Zoro only shrugged. Sanji scoffed and rolled his eyes.

“Thanks, I really appreciate the feedback.” Sanji looked again between the two jackets once more before ultimately settling on the black jacket. He didn’t have too many dark colors and honestly, all those sequins on the other would be a nightmare to wash.

Zoro trudged behind Sanji, following the blond with the same enthusiasm as a depressed zombie. How many more stores were they going to see today? They were already on the third floor.

Sanji stopped so suddenly Zoro nearly knocked them both over. The cook stood like a deer in headlights before a gallery window of his favorite store, a pristine white gown with a beaded sweetheart bodice on full display. Zoro, too, studied the dress and a new thought came to life.

“Let’s make this the last stop,” Zoro decided and stepped inside the store without complaint, the absolute shock written on Sanji’s face reward enough.

In the dressing room, Zoro paced back and forth, anxious for the first time all day. A door finally clicked open behind him and when Zoro turned around, he froze, his heart overwhelmingly loud in his ears.

Sanji stepped out timidly. His arms were firmly crossed beneath his non-existent breasts, the slide of silk against his bare skin positively orgasmic. The dress noticeably sagged around his chest but could be easily remedied with a few pins. 

Overall, Sanji looked pretty. Not even pretty—he looked absolutely stunning. Almost like...a bride.

Zoro’s face instantly flared twice as hard as before at the gloriously hot mental image of Sanji in a wedding gown, veil and all. They hadn’t even discussed marriage yet!

...But if they ever did, Zoro had no qualms if Sanji wanted to wear a dress.


	42. Day 42: Bride

It was a beautiful day.

Rays of dappled sunlight streamed in through the kitchen window and created a patch of warmth on the floor. Cupcake snored soundly in the center, belly up and his leg giving the occasional twitch.

Sanji dutifully scrubbed the sugary remains of syrup and powdered sugar off of each plate. He was nearly finished. A good thing, he decided. He wanted to spend a little time outside, maybe touch up the garden a bit. Anything to enjoy the sunny day.

Through the cracked window, Sanji could hear Monica and Darwin playing together in the backyard. Well, mostly Monica. Darwin had never been much a talker. According to Robin, her son had been diagnosed as being selectively mute and would only communicate via sign language. This, of course, hadn’t deterred his daughter from learning the language so she could continue spending time with her oldest and bestest friend.

As Sanji finished drying the last dish and set it inside the dishwasher, he felt a sudden tug at his pant leg. He turned and found his eight year old daughter looking back up at him.

“Daddy? Can I borrow your ring?”

Sanji felt his brows rise, then narrow curiously. “You mean my wedding ring? Whatever do you need that for, princess?”

“Darwin and I wanna play house but we gotta get married first. Darwin said he would ask his mommy if he can use her ring and I said I’d ask you,” Monica explained. “So, can I?”

Sanji’s eyes shifted from Monica to the platinum band resting in the ring dish. Even in the low light, it shined beatifically. He didn't have any doubt his daughter would do anything to harm his ring. Of course he didn’t; his princess would never do such a thing. There was just something about the request itself that seemed important. Almost consequential. He just couldn’t quite pin how…

Monica watched patiently as her father dried off his hands before reaching for his wedding band, placing it gently in the palm of her hand.

“Promise you won’t lose it, okay? It’s very, very important to daddy.” Sanji explained with a gentle smile. Monica stared wide-eyed down at the ring like a newborn fawn. Then, she smiled and placed her other hand over her eye.

“Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake in my eye,”

Sanji couldn’t help but chuckle as his daughter recited the ever crucial Pinkie Promise. “Thank you, princess. Now, go play. I’ll bring you and Darwin a snack in a little bit, okay?”

“Okay!” Monica cried and started sprinting for the door, only to stop suddenly. She turned back to her father, a precious blush adorning her cherub cheeks. “Um….could you and papa come, too? Daddies walk with the bride, right?” She asked with the most innocent expression in her eyes.

Sanji felt his heart stutter. Suddenly, his daughter wasn’t standing in front of him...yet, she was. She stood before him at eye-level, dressed in a billowy white gown instead of the shorts and Hello Kitty shirt from before. A veil covered her face, her beautiful glowing green eyes. She looked so beautiful…

“Yes…” Sanji choked out, a heavy lump resting in his throat. “Yes. Of course, princess.”  
  


* * *

  
Darwin and Monica’s wedding was quite the event. Stuffed animals from both families sat on either side in neat rows. At the forefront, Nami fussed with Darwin’s hair, much to her son’s chagrin.

“Don’t give me that look. You’re getting married; you’ll want to look your best for Monica, right?”

At the mention of his best friend, Darwin’s face bloomed into a bright crimson blush and he nodded enthusiastically. Nami smiled knowingly and continued touching up Darwin’s hair, this time without complaint.

Monica came out moments later joined by both of her parents. After Sanji explained to Zoro that their daughter was getting married ( and a headache-inducing conversation about how it was only make-believe and their eight year-old wasn’t really getting married ) he decided a ring alone wasn’t enough. His princess deserved nothing but the very best for her special day. His princess deserved a real dress.

Sanji didn’t own a remarkable amount of white dresses, much less any that would fit his daughter without a risk of tripping her, but a few pins easily remedied that.

Monica stepped down the aisle, each hand held by either parent. Darwin swallowed heavily and wondered why his stomach felt so weird. What did his mom call that? Butterflies? How did butterflies get into his stomach? And why? He’d never eaten a butterfly in his life!

Robin uttered a soft chuckle behind him. He barely noticed as Monica stopped directly in front of him, grinning ear to ear. Darwin mirrored the smile, albeit a little more gentle. Sanji and Zoro each kissed their daughter’s forehead and stood off behind her. Nami offered her son a reassuring side hug before joining them, leaving Robin as the ‘ministress.’ She cracked open a thick-looking book halfway and cleared her throat,

“We are gathered here today to witness the union of Monica and Darwin. After many years of dedicated friendship, the two have decided to come together in holy matrimony. If anyone objects to the union of these two, speak now or forever hold your peace,”

Darwin noticed Zoro starting to open his mouth when Sanji elbowed him sharply in the ribs, the two sharing a heated glare.

“If there are no objections, let us begin. Do you, Monica, take Darwin to be your lawfully wedded husband? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, til death to you part?”

“I do,” Said the blonde.

“And do you Darwin take Monica to be your lawfully wedded wife? In sickness and in health, for rich or for poor, til death to you part?”

Darwin raised his hands and signed, “I do.”

“Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride,”

As soon as the word ‘kiss’ left Robin’s lips, Monica and Darwin looked as though a bucket of ice water swamped over them both. They stared at each other, nervously, waiting with bated breath for the other to move first. Darwin ended up moving first, though not to kiss her. Instead, he took one of Monica’s hands and kissed the back of it in true gentlemen fashion. Monica parroted the gesture with a subtle blush.

The two exchanged rings and quickly ran off to continue playing as if the awkward moment never happened. Or perhaps, to forget it had. Nami shook her head and came up beside her wife, resting her head on her shoulder.

“Do you think they’ll ever get it?”

Robin smiled. “Not for many years, I’d say. They’re still young.”

“Good. No way in hell am I letting her marry until she’s 25,” Zoro decided, earning an eye roll from Sanji. Though, he couldn’t deny the thought had appeal.

He knew one day his daughter would meet someone special, get married, and start a brand new life with them. But he was so, so happy that day wasn’t today.


	43. Day 43: Familiar

Sanji only meant to take a nap. After barely pulling a nine hour shift and needing to return late for three more hours to help clean up a catering order, Sanji desperately needed as much sleep as his body would allow. He collapsed on the couch as soon as he returned home, not even bothering to kick off his shoes. A nap, he promised himself. No more than an hour and he would be up.

Yet, when he did wake, he soon realized he wasn't in his house anymore.

He found himself blinking up at a clear, cerulean sky. There wasn't a single cloud in sight, only the sun shining brilliantly overhead. Sanji breathed in slowly and felt his chest constrict around a cough at the overwhelming amount of salt in the air. That, accompanied by the rolling roar of waves told Sanji he was indeed by the ocean.

Sanji shifted up into a sitting position, further taking in his surroundings. He was...on a ship? No, he was on a pirate ship. The daunting, yet not nearly intimidating skull painted onto the sails fluttered in the breeze, pushing the ship wherever the wind dare blow.

Usopp and a small reindeer wearing a pink hat sat across the railing, fishing poles in hand while Usopp went on and on about having witnessed a goldfish as large as an island. The reindeer's face lit up like the whole Christmas tree as he sung Usopp's praises. It was...strange. Not only could the reindeer talk and move like a human, but...he sounded exactly like Chopper.

Luffy hung off on the mast like a monkey. This wouldn't have surprised Sanji in the slightest as this was usual Luffy behavior, except his arms dragged and stretched to incredulous lengths. He laughed joyously as he swung off and landed squarely on the rams head of the ship. 

Across the ship, Nami and Robin were seated and looking over a map. Nami's brows were furrowed in that same manner they usually were whenever Nami was thinking hard and needed total concentration. Robin understood this as she said nothing, only sipped from a small white cup. The only contact the two shared was Robin's hand coming to rest over Nami's.

Sanji couldn't even begin to process everything he was witnessing. All of his friends were here, together, sailing across a seemingly endless stretch of sea on a pirate ship. Chopper was somehow a walking, talking reindeer with a shiny blue nose, and Luffy possessed some bizarre stretching ability the cook didn't want to think too closely on. 

What...was this place? How did he end up here? Where even was here? And why...why did all of this feel...familiar?

Sanji reclined back, mind fuzzy and clearly overworked, when he felt his back hit something solid and warm. He turned to find a familiar green-haired idiot sleeping soundly against the wall of the galley. His swords were laying beside him on one side and two empty bottles of booze accompanied his other. 

Zoro didn't look different. He actually looked completely normal: same stupid green hair, same obnoxious snoring, same boorish mannerisms. Yep, there was no denying that this was his marimo. So, why did it feel like Sanji was looking at a complete stranger?

Curious, Sanji leaned forward some and allowed his hand to drag down Zoro's cheekbones, his sharp jawline, to his muscular neck. He felt so warm and real...

At that moment, Zoro's eyes fluttered open and landed squarely on Sanji. Zoro only smirked and without saying anything, brought his hand to rest at the nape of Sanji's neck and pulled the cook into a fierce kiss. 

Sanji responded to the kiss without thinking. His eyes slid shut of their own volition and he brought his hands up to run through short green hair. Zoro bit and sucked on Sanji's bottom lip, evoking a throaty moan from the man. This was no different than the other hundreds of times Zoro had kissed him. And, yet...

When Sanji opened his eyes again, he found nothing but darkness. The pungent aroma of salt water and sea air vanished, replaced instead by a heavy vanilla. Sanji blinked several times and suddenly found himself back in his house, on his couch. With a certain swordsman looming over him.

Zoro's lips were glistening with saliva as he pulled back. "Well, damn. You definitely know how to surprise a man, cook," Zoro husked with a hungry gleam in his eyes. "Thought you were out for the count."

"I...was," Sanji replied unconvincingly. "At least, I think I was..."

"You were really off in dreamland?" Zoro prompted and Sanji nodded, warily. "Huh. Where'd you run off to, then? And who the hell were you kissing like that?"

Sanji recalled his dream in bits and pieces. Broken fragments came back to him slowly and made a blurry and incomplete picture. He didn't remember anything more than being on a pirate ship in the middle of nowhere and some of his friends being present on the ship. The finer details remained an enigma. However...

"I don't have a damn clue where I was, but," Sanji started, meeting Zoro's gaze again. Then, he smirked. "The dream-you is a fucking great kisser,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Double post today cause I've kinda been falling a bit behind, heh. But I'm not giving up on this project yet! Thank you guys for your patience.
> 
> Side note: I love the concept of parallel universes like this. I mean, who's to say it isn't possible, right?


	44. Day 44: Card

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Long time no see! It’s been quite a while since the last chapter and I’m honestly unsure if anyone is still following this project. If you aren’t, I can’t say I blame you. I know how scary it is when author’s suddenly disappear. 
> 
> But if you’re still here after all this time, thank you. I know this project was meant to be a day-to-day commitment but with everything going on, it’s been understandably hectic. I was unsure whether to post this chapter as it’s very, very late and even now, I’m unsure whether or not I should continue. But nonetheless, thank you all for your support. It means more than I can ever say.

Monica's knees wouldn't stop shaking. Her heart thudded unbearably loud inside her chest and her palms were growing sweatier by the second. She suddenly gasped. Oh god, what if it got wet? The ink would get all smudged! She desperately started fanning the slightly damp valentine which, thankfully, was still legible. 

She took a calming breath before daring to peek around the corner again, her eyes landing on her target. A boy with navy blue hair was placing books inside his locker, completely unaware he was being watched. 

She clutched the valentine against her chest for what most certainly must've been the hundredth time in an hour. This was stupid. So, so stupid. Why was she even doing this? Nile didn't even know she existed! And didn't he already like someone else? Or was that just a rumor? Or-

Monica violently shook her head. No. She couldn't start thinking like that. She'd already stepped so far outside her comfort zone and made this card just for him. She needed to do this. She needed to know.

Inhale. Exhale. Inhale again. Okay. She could do this!....maybe.

Just as Monica had mustered enough strength to take a shaky step forward, she felt the valentine abruptly torn from her hands.

“Hey!” Monica cried.

“‘Dear Nile, I’ve had a crush on you for a long time now and I think we have a lot in common. Could we meet up sometime just to talk? Love, Monica,” OH my god!” A voice laughed cruelly. “Were you seriously going to give him this trash? That’s fucking priceless!” 

Monica’s eyes shrunk to pinpricks. Time slowed to a crawl and all she could hear was the sound of her beating heart. Monica dared to look and nearly sobbed in relief when she realized Nile had already gone. Not only was her secret safe for another day, but now she could murder Kira without any witnesses.

“Give. It. Back.” Monica snarled, practically frothing at the mouth. She attempted to snatch back the still pristine-looking valentine but quickly found herself restrained by two sets of arms. Of course. Kira never went anywhere without his precious lackeys.

“Why? I can give you his answer right now: HELL. NO. No one, not even a loser like Nile, would ever like you. You’re a fucking psycho, just like your faggot dads,”

A searing white flame bloomed inside Monica’s chest and she screamed, “SHUT THE FUCK UP! Take that back right now, you asshole!!!”

Kira only sneered, crumpling Monica’s valentine without feeling or thought. He and his friends took immense satisfaction in watching the fight leave her like a flame being snuffed out.

“You know I’m right,” Kira said, smirking. He dropped the ruined valentine onto the cold, dirty floor and made sure to spit on it for good measure. 

Monica went numb. Her knees started to shake for a completely different reason and she slunk helplessly to the floor, her tormentors releasing her when it was clear she wasn’t a threat. Their laughter echoed loudly through the halls as they left her there.

Monica had no idea how long she laid there for. It could have been minutes, hours. Days, even. She had no idea and frankly, she didn’t care. School already let out for the day so no one would find her. 

No one would see her tears.

She cried and cried and cried for what felt like hours. Tears poured out of her like a broken dam and showed no sign of slowing. She didn’t bother picking herself up. Whenever she tried, she’d just get knocked down again by her own crippling sobs. In that moment, Monica wanted nothing more than to just disappear from the world.

Monica gasped when a hand touched her shoulder and she cried even more. She knew exactly who had found her.

Darwin easily carried the still-trembling blonde into one of the many empty classrooms, seating her on the teacher’s desk. She continued to sniffle as he rummaged through his bag for the small pack of tissues he always carried. For once, his mother’s crazy ‘flu precautions’ proved to be very useful.

Once all of her tears had been dried and she blew her nose a couple times, Monica looked much better. Her nose, cheeks, and eyes were still very much red but not much could be done there. She idly swayed her feet back and forth as Darwin tossed away the used tissues. When he came back, he signed,

‘What else can I do?’

A fresh wave of tears welled up in Monica’s eyes. Darwin paled, thinking his ‘words’ inadvertently triggered her. But that fear quickly dissolved into shock when Monica tackled him in a hug, her sobs muffled by his chest. His arms slowly came around her and held her tight as she let out everything.

All the while, she never noticed the pink blush staining Darwin’s cheeks. 


	45. Day 45: Sweet (Valentine’s Day)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who’s ready for an extremely belated Valentine’s Day?

Valentine's Day.

A day wherein hopeless romantics throw away perfectly good money on overpriced chocolate and meager, meaningless gifts, all to prove their love was worth something. Really, it was no different than Christmas. Naturally, Zoro had never been a fan. 

Sanji, on the other hand...

Zoro hadn't needed to ask if Sanji gave a damn about such a pointless holiday. _Of course he did_. The holiday may as well have been created solely for him. Not only that, but according to Nami and Robin, Sanji spared no expense. He went all out; flowers, chocolate truffles made from scratch, as well as a whole day's worth of romantic excursions that ended with a candlelit dinner he prepared himself. Zoro had no way of knowing whether the two women were being truthful or simply pulling his leg for shits and giggles. Knowing Sanji, he decided on the former.

Honestly, the thought of it all overwhelmed Zoro. He wasn't some chick. He didn't need any of those things to know Sanji loved him. He only needed Sanji, nothing more, nothing less. 

So, when Valentine's officially arrived, Zoro prepared himself for the worst. As deeply as he despised the frivolousness of this holiday, it made Sanji happy. And if he could make Sanji happy on his favorite day, well, he would suffer gladly. 

Zoro fully anticipated waking to a grinning, dopey-eyed blond with flowers and the like. What he received instead, was silence.

Zoro woke slowly to the calm atmosphere that made up their bedroom. Blackout curtains were drawn, keeping even the faintest traces of sunlight at bay. On the bookshelf, the bitter remains of sandalwood incense burned, cloaking the small room with its heady scent. It was....nice. Somebody really went the extra mile to ensure Zoro not only stayed asleep, but slept soundly.

Zoro immediately turned over and as expected, found Sanji's side of the bed to be completely barren. It hadn't been occupied for a few hours if the lack of warmth was any indication. He wasn't expected at work today but that never seemed enough to quell his early bird nature. 

Right as Zoro sat himself up and moved to stretch, the click of a door reached his ears. Sanji stood in the doorway, dressed to the nines with a tray sitting still in one hand. A gentle, if shy smile crooked Sanji's lips.

"Good morning, my love," 

Zoro snorted. "Your love? Somebodies in a sappy mood today," He said as Sanji crossed the room, sitting the tray across Zoro's lap. All the while, his smile never faltered. 

"I am. And do you know why?" Curious, Zoro raised a brow in reply. "I'm one of the fortunate few who has somebody to love on the most romantic day of the year. There are plenty of people who can't say that, you know."

"Hmm," Zoro hummed before turning his gaze onto the covered tray. Without needing further prompting, he lifted the cover and a sound akin to being punched leaked out of him.

Hearts. His pancakes, the strawberries in his oatmeal, even the fat pads of butter drizzling down his toast shared a clear resemblance to the shape of a heart. 

Sanji, for his part, said nothing. No snide comments, no smug retort. Not today. Instead, he beamed with poorly restrained pride and opted to pop a heart-shaped strawberry into the swordsman's gaping maw. Zoro's face twisted and for a half second he contemplated spitting out the juicy berry until better judgement kicked in, reminding him who exactly his boyfriend was, and quickly but compliantly ate his breakfast.

Only when Zoro had successfully polished off every last morsel did Sanji remove the tray back to the kitchen. When he returned, he presented a simple white box onto the swordsman's lap. Zoro, again, raised a brow.

"What's this?" 

Sanji actually rolled his eyes, the edges of his smile dipping into a smirk. "It's called a gift. If you don't want it, I can just as easily pawn it off on Luffy. Though, I'm sure he wouldn't be able to appreciate it any more than you could."

Zoro silently observed the box. It was a simple, rectangular, and very thin looking box. There wasn't a whole lot that could be compacted into such a small box. At most, maybe a shirt. He carelessly flipped off the top and was greeted by a small plethora of chocolates. 

" _Cook_ -"

"Ah ah, before you go and chew my ear off, I know. You don't like anything sweet. But these aren't your average store-bought chocolates; I made these, and I made them with you in mind," Sanji explained, a knowing smile crossing his lips. "C'mon, you gotta try at least one."

Again, Zoro stared down hard at the box. He really, really didn't like sweets. Even most chocolate was too sweet for him to stomach. However, he was admittedly curious over what Sanji meant by having made these with Zoro in mind. 

Zoro plucked one of the darker chocolates and turned it over between his forefinger and thumb, as if determining by sight alone if it were dangerous. When he inevitably popped it into his mouth, he was instantly rewarded by a slow but steadily growing heat. It reminded him of those peppers Ace liked to snack on.

"The hell did you put in these?" Zoro asked mildly while popping another candy into his mouth.

"Cayenne and habanero flakes. I couldn't decide which was more potent and didn't have a whole lot of time to taste test, so I ended up using both."

"It's good," Zoro admitted before he could stop himself. Sanji grinned from ear to ear, his eyes almost bursting into full-fledged hearts.

"I can make you more," Sanji promised and Zoro feigned nonchalance with an eye roll, though, the blush burning his ears told a different story. 

"What else you got planned for today, ero cook?" Zoro opted, hoping he might escape any potential romantic blackmail the cook could reap from him. "Let me guess: picnics, walks on the beach. All that dumb, sappy crap you like?" 

Rather than the pissed off expression Zoro might have expected, Sanji simply rested his chin in his palm and replied happily, "Nothing." 

Silence.

"Come again?" 

Sanji smiled. "Nothing. I honestly didn't plan anything beyond a dinner reservation. I was kind of hoping to have a quiet day at home, watch a few movies, maybe share a glass of wine together while you finish those chocolates. But if you really want 'sappy crap,' I'm sure I can pull something together if you give me an hour," 

"Fuck, no," Zoro answered. Again, without really giving himself a chance to stop. "I mean, I....I thought you would've had some stuff planned for today. Y'know, Valentine's? Your favorite day out of the whole year?"

Sanji said nothing in reply. He only leaned forward and pressed a tender kiss against the swordsman cheek, then his other, then landed one firmly on his lips before pulling away.

"You're so stupid," Sanji cooed sweetly, reveling in Zoro's equally befuddled and pissed off expression. "I know you don't like Valentine's Day, Zoro. You might think you've been subtle about it, but really, anyone with at least two brain cells can tell you don't. And as much as I would love to lavish my own boyfriend with all the love he deserves, I know that isn't what you want. Not like this,"

"Yeah, but-"

"And you quietly suffering through it isn't better. Honestly, even if it had worked, would that really have been better than just telling me the truth?"

Silence. Zoro pointedly adverted his gaze, unable to meet Sanji's.

Sanji leaned forward again until his forehead rested against Zoro's. For several seconds, there was no sound. Only their breathing and the constant twitter of birds outside. "It might surprise you, but this holiday isn't all about buying gifts. It's about spending time with the person you love, you dolt. It doesn't matter to me what we do as long as I can spend time with you."

Zoro felt a familiar pang shoot through him. Had he known, he would have had no reservations about sharing his feelings sooner. As if sensing his relief, Sanji smiled again and kissed him tenderly.

"But I'll be picking the movies and yes, they'll all be romance and you aren't allowed to complain about that," Sanji decided with an almost sadistic grin.

Zoro returned the grin surprisingly easily. "That's fine. But that means you'll have to wait until night to open your gift,"

"What? Wait, wait, you actually got me a _gift_? For _Valentine's Day_?" Sanji asked in mock sarcasm. "I never thought I'd see the day the mighty Zoro Roronoa succumbed to commercialism," 

"Shut the fuck up, shithead. Go pick a damn movie before I drink all your fancy wine," Zoro warned, his growing smile tarnishing whatever merit the threat held. Sanji definitely didn't take it seriously as he scoffed and sauntered out of the room, tossing the marimo a winning smirk.

Maybe this year, Valentine's Day would be different, would be better. As long as Zoro had Sanji beside him, everything would be perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another one of those prompts where I’m not 100% satisfied with the outcome but I really wanted to post something today, so here we are! Hopefully it was good enough for you guys.


	46. Day 46: Ex

Before Zoro, Sanji had only dated one other man.

His name was Law Trafalgar. He had been a medical student at the time with high aspirations of becoming a cardiac surgeon. It was clear at first glance he was a type of person with every step of their life planned out, from beginning to end. How his path ended up crossing over into Luffy's remained one of the greatest mysteries Sanji's brain couldn't fathom.

They met, coincidentally, during one of Luffy's parties. It hadn't been in honor of any holiday or a special occasion. The youngest Portgas simply threw a party because he had wanted to, and what other reason could he possibly need? Sanji remembered having spent a majority of that night catering to Luffy's insatiable appetite as well as the rest of the party-goers when a dark-haired stranger staggered in. 

Sanji remembered it all. Taught, mouth-watering caramel skin complemented only by inky curves and symbols. A speckled hat that reminded Sanji of snow and leopards. Those haunting grey eyes and the pleasant chill up his spine to follow. Sanji's heart beating incessantly, deafeningly loud as every last ounce of blood in his body raced south. 

Sanji couldn't acutely remember everything that happened after. Occasionally, his mind would reward him with a snippet of a moan, or the ghostly sensation of feverish panting against his nape, but never the whole story.

Law and Sanji saw each other very frequently after that night. It started innocently as a 'friends-but-not-friends with benefits'. There were no kisses or heartfelt sentiments. Only fucking, which neither had any qualms over. Sex with another man had been a raw concept in Sanji's mind and once he had gotten a taste of that forbidden fruit, he was more than eager to try more. For Law, sex proved to be an amazingly effective outlet from the near suffocating weight of his studies. A win-win. 

Over time, the rules of this arrangement faded to the back of their minds, growing more and more casual with each other after every session. It all came to a head during one particularly heated session when their lips happened to brush against each other. Then again. Then again, and again. Before either of them could process what they were doing or what it meant, their tongues were already halfway down the other's throat. Not long after, the two officially started dating.

But of course, it was never meant to last.

Law had a... 'friend.' Well, Law referred to him solely as an acquaintance and nothing more, but Sanji had had an inkling it went well beyond that. How else could these two possibly tolerate each other for more than five minutes? They were polar opposites in every sense of the word; Law was poise, professional, and driven. Eustass Kid was chaos incarnate. 

Surprisingly, Kid hadn't been a student at the university Law attended. He was a car mechanic, and spent a majority of his off-time gambling, drinking, or dealing in gangs Sanji had only ever heard of through hushed rumors. Sanji distantly recalled a story wherein Kid proudly boasted having been shot a total of three times in the chest and miraculously cheating death with only a scar. Whether the story held any merit remained a mystery as Sanji never once cared to see the alleged scar. 

Something that continuously tried Sanji's patience, however, was how openly Kid flirted with the soon-to-be doctor. It didn't matter whether they were in public, if Law shot him down, or even if Sanji was present; any time spent together was an opportunity for Kid to strike. One of his more preferred tactics was running a hand slowly up Law's back, to which the doctor would always slap his hand away and remind him of the 'five-foot rule, _Eustass_.' This truly irked Sanji as Law never truly demanded Kid to stop. Thus, the cycle would continue anew.

As the fall season rolled around, life became more and more demanding for them both. Sanji needed to start working longer hours and Law's studies encompassed nearly all of his time, leaving barely any free time for them to be together. 

It was normal, Sanji tried to assure himself. It was perfectly normal for a couple to spend time apart. He had dated more than enough women in his life to know that. Once Law was finished with his exams, they could start seeing each other more often and everything would be fine.

...he hoped.

On the day of Law's final exam, Sanji decided to see him. He had already been deprived of his lover for nearly two whole months and was dying to spend a little quality time together.

When he entered the dorm room, all thought suddenly escaped him. 

Sanji didn't know all the details, and frankly, he didn't care. In that moment, all he knew was that Law was lying on top of Kid. 

Both of them remained dead asleep and had seemingly been that way for several hours. The only article of clothing missing from either party had been a jacket, with the exception of Kid who was also missing a shirt. There didn't seem to be a trace of sex or sweat lingering in the air, only the familiar burn of sage and cigarette smoke. It wasn't completely clear whether or not they had had sex or simply passed out together like that. Honestly, it didn't matter.

Sanji hadn't asked questions. He hadn't woken Law in a fit of rage and demanded an explanation. He already knew; knew from the peaceful expression on Law's face that his place wasn't with Sanji, but with Kid.

That night, he sent Law a single text: "We shouldn't see each other anymore. We both want different things and I know you feel the same."

Law, for his part, hadn't asked why or admitted to seeing Kid, if he even was. He simply replied: 'I understand. Best of luck to you, cook-ya.'

Sanji would be lying if he said he hadn't shed a tear that night. Or again the next night.

Now, he's here. His dream of running the finest restaurant in the entire East Blue District achieved, married to a man he loves more than life itself and raising the daughter he always dreamed of. Everything in his life had turned out perfect.

And, as he delivered the bottle of wine a table had requested, he discovered life had been fortunate for a certain doctor as well.

Seated across from Law was an all too familiar redhead. He looked different; a deep, jagged scar covering half his face while his entire left arm seemed to be prosthetic. There was undoubtedly a story behind that fiasco but not one Sanji needed to know. He silently dropped the bottle of wine off at their table and carried on back to work. They hadn't really noticed, too preoccupied by their debate of who would be topping tonight and why.

From the sound of it, Law was winning. 

' _Bastard always did have a silver tongue,_ ' Sanji thought to himself with a light chuckle. He returned to the bar where his husband had been drowning himself in cheap wine, and Zoro pinned him with a confused look.

"What's funny?" Zoro asked and Sanji shook his head.

"Nothing," Sanji answered, a smile coming over him when he met those warming jade eyes. "Nothing at all," 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Show of hands, who here thought this prompt was gonna be about Pudding?


	47. Day 47: Tender (Smut Sunday #7) (Valentine's Day Part 2)

Sanji's head was swimming. Partially from the gratuitous amount of ale, but more-so from the blazing kisses being branded into his skin. Sanji almost whined when that mouth found his ear, blunt teeth impaling themselves into the sensitive lobe. He did, however, manage a stuttering gasp as a calloused palm wrapped itself around his aching cock.

" _Haahh_.... _hah_...." Sanji could barely focus his breathing as that hand continued to massage him through his lacy underwear. More than once, he attempted to open his mouth and use basic human language, but the most Sanji could muster was: "M....Ma..... _mmm_ ~......b..bed...."

Sanji caught a wolfish grin in his peripheral. "You sure about that? You seem pretty happy right here," As if to emphasize this point, Zoro ground his hips, further pinning the dazed cook against the wall. Sanji could do naught but write and whine. His whole body felt hot; his skin tingling with stubborn flames that refused to die. Every act Zoro made only served to embolden those flames.

They continued to trip and tumble down the darkened hall, making the occasional stop to rut against each other when the need grew too strong. When they arrived to the bedroom, Zoro's touch finally left him.

"Noooo~," Sanji whined, reaching for the swordsman like a toddler would their most precious toy.

"Calm the fuck down, I'm not going far," Zoro said as he headed for the closet. He returned a moment later carrying an average-looking gift bag. "Thought this might liven things up a bit," 

Sanji raised a spiral brow as he accepted the bag. The paper tissue inside emitted a sweet yet familiar fragrance he couldn't quite place. Sanji removed the crinkling paper and was greeted by the sight of red and black and lace and ribbon. An unholy hue of red rode high on Sanji's ears.

_Holy fuck..._

He lifted the piece of lingerie by it's crest ribbon. A pretty black bow with a rose center. A majority of the fabric was crimson and covered by black lace. It's figure had been noticeably modified to better suit a more masculine body as opposed to a feminine one. 

Had Sanji been fifty percent more sober, he surely would have died of laughter. Zoro, the infallible swordsman, the supposed peak of masculinity and pride, went shopping at a lingerie store--Sanji's favorite store, for that matter--all for Valentine's Day, for him. Oh, he would've given absolutely anything in the world to witness that encounter. 

"Sentimental marimo~...." Sanji cooed with a tipsy chuckle. "You looooveee me~," 

Zoro's thinly veiled amusement didn't falter. "Normally, I'd tell you to fuck off and die. But since you won't remember any of this tomorrow anyways..." He met Sanji's gaze head on, "You're right. I do." 

Sanji swore his heart melted to nothing but goo. He was so, so lucky...

"Mmm, I'll remember..." Sanji promised in a purr. 

He removed each article of clothing with seductive precision. First came his satiny blue dress, followed by his stilettos until only the lacy panties remained. Next came the lingerie. It fit perfectly, as if tailored to Sanji's form. Somehow, it pleased Sanji even more knowing Zoro requested a personal commission instead of simply picking something off the shelf.

Sanji turned and, in a surprising fit of precision and strength, knocked the swordsman down onto the bed. The cook straddled the swordsman with zero shame, too drunk and too maddened by love to care how he looked. Zoro might've chuckled or moaned, neither could tell, but was swiftly silenced by a pair of burning lips.

There was something different about this kiss; something they could both sense. They weren't kissing like how they fought. Neither tongue strove for dominance, there was no biting or scratching. There were only love; a rare breed only few people experienced in their entire life, if they were lucky. It was warm, it promised safety and security, it spoke of many, many more happy days just like this.

Zoro clung to this feeling. He clung to it as his hands roamed every inch of creamy pale skin, mapping every insignificant detail as if an explorer in an exotic land. Every shudder and sigh and moan against the swordsman's ear was a symphony. 

For once, Zoro felt no need to rush to the fun part. He took his time spreading Sanji open, one finger at a time, reveling in the way Sanji's body contorted and writhed. It was probably the most beautiful thing his eyes ever bore witness too. He wanted--no, needed to see more, so much more of him. 

" _Haa_.... _hah_....Z- _Zoro_..." Sanji moaned in a broken voice, legs twitching and bucking like a man possessed. Zoro managed to get up to four fingers. Part of him felt tempted to carry on, see if he could fit his entire fist inside Sanji's greedy hole. Sanji, however, seemed to be losing patience if the kicks aimed towards his head were any indication. Oh well, another day, another time. 

He flipped them around, pinning a flushed Sanji down against the mattress. Sanji's eyes met Zoro's, brilliant sapphire orbs dulled a deep, briny blue. A soft pink tongue laved over his bottom lip. In that moment, he looked absolutely ravenous. 

All of this, for Zoro.

How the hell had he gotten so lucky?

Zoro brushed aside Sanji's bangs, able to fully appreciate the shimmering blue of the man he loved more than anyone in the world. He didn't think he could love anyone as much as he loved Sanji. He definitely didn't say it as much, but maybe now he could show him.

Zoro barely had enough restraint and sense of mind to lube himself up, using more than necessary if only to be generous. He lined himself up with Sanji's stretched hole and thrust inside, slow and deep. Sanji's eyes rolled into the back of his head.

" _Haaha._..Zoro.... _ha_...Zoro.... _Zoro~_ ," Sanji moaned brokenly, tossing his head back and forth. 

"I'm here," Zoro husked against his ear. "I'm right here, cook..." Zoro switched between mantra's of 'I'm here' and 'I love you's,' the latter sending wave after wave of euphoria crashing through them both. 

Zoro moved at a steady pace, keeping the cook close. He could feel every shudder and gasp wracking the lithe body. Every beat of his heart. It was a bond unlike anything the swordsman had known before.

"Zo....Zoro...." Sanji moaned, "L...Love....I love...."

"I know...I know, cook..." Zoro whispered back. His voice felt strangely hoarse. Had he been shouting? He didn't even know anymore.

Zoro dared to thrust a little faster, a little deeper into the cook, the very air being punched out of his lungs every time he dove back in. Zoro felt a familiar tingle and reached for Sanji's hips, holding onto the cook like a godforsaken anchor as orgasm raked through him. Sanji's high-pitched breathing and a spastic spasm of his leg told Zoro he didn't fair any better. Though, neither had anticipated the crash of a lamp to follow.

"Nice....job..." Zoro groused after pulling out. His chest heaved and glistened in a mixture of sweat and cum from a certain perverted idiot. 

"Fuck...you..." Zoro flashed him a smirk.

"Pretty sure I just did, but hey, if you wanna go for round two," Sanji slapped a hand against the swordsman's chest, ushering up and to the side for some mandatory afterglow cuddling. Zoro brought Sanji close, pressing a gentle kiss to his brow. 

"Happy Valentine's, dumbass," 


	48. Day 48: Lilies

Sanji breathed in slow and steady, steeling his nerves as he finally stepped out from the car and approached the cemetery gate, a bouquet of sweet smelling white flowers in hand.

The cemetery itself wasn’t very big; a puny strip of land tucked away behind the chapel. Above, magnolia branches swayed in the gentle breeze, the lack of white and pink flowers further adding to the depressing atmosphere.

Sanji bypassed row after row of headstones, each one more needlessly expensive and elegant than the last. Only the most elite families in the North Blue District could afford a plot here and of course, none of them wasted a single cent in making their death grand. The headstone Sanji approached, however, was exceptionally quaint: an ivory cross resting atop a slab of polished marble. On the relief, it read:   
  


Sora Vinsmoke  
  
  
Beloved Wife and Mother  
  
  
1963-1999  
  


Sanji crouched down on one knee and placed the bouquet across the raised mound of Earth. His mother always liked lilies best. The corners of his lips twitched into a bittersweet smile.

“Hey, mom...” Sanji said to the unfeeling tomb. "I know it's been a while since I last saw you, and I'm sorry for that. So much has happened lately and I don’t have as much free time as I used to. But I never forgot about you,"

"I've been meaning to tell you that...I'm a dad now. I...I have a daughter," Sanji admitted with a slight sense of bewilderment, as if he couldn't believe it were true. "Her name is Monica, and I swear, mom, she's the most precious thing I've ever seen. I honestly don't think I could love anyone as much as I love her. I wonder if that's how you felt when you had us..." 

Sanji paused to clear his throat, feeling as though he were speaking through congealed blood. "I...I wish you could have met her. She's a lot like you, y'know. She has beautiful blonde hair, and these breathtaking eyes. Oh, and her smile~....there isn't anything I wouldn't do to see my baby smile..."

  
An echo of a thought scratched at the back of Sanji’s mind, urging him to voice it. But, he shook his head.

“What else?.....I’m still working at the Baratie with the old man, but I’ve almost got enough saved up to start my own restaurant. I already know the venue I want, too. There’s this one spot down by the coast with the most amazing view of the ocean, especially at sunset. I still gotta work out a few kinks in the menu, though. And don't worry, my cooking has improved tremendously since the last time I served you. No more burnt.......I can't even remember what the hell I made, but I know now it wasn't nearly as good as you said. Still, I'm grateful you believed in me..." 

There was more he planned to say about the All Blue’s development. So much more, really. But honestly, he couldn’t. Not with that same nagging thought worming its way to the forefront of his mind yet again.

He was being ridiculous. He really was! There was really no point in worrying if he disappointed his mother when she was already...

No. He needed to be honest. Not only for the sake of his mother, but himself as well.

“There’s...something else I’ve been meaning to tell you. For a while, actually. I’ve been trying to think of the best way to say it but...I’m just gonna come out and say it,”

Sanji breathed in, then released the breath nice and slow. His hands clenched into fists at his side.

“I’m married...to a guy,” Sanji admitted with only a slight tremor in his voice. “I know you always pictured me settling down with a nice girl and having a family with her. I did, too. Before I met him, the only one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with was Pudding-Chan. I didn’t think I could love anyone as much, or even more than I loved her.”

“But then, I meet this guy. This classless, directionally challenged, clueless marimo whose only purpose in life seems to be driving me up the wall on a daily basis. And as if that isn’t enough, this moron actually kissed me hours after we just met and then he ran away! I mean, who does that? No self-respecting gentlemen does that!”

“I’m almost positive anyone else in my shoes would’ve washed themselves of it and moved on, but....I guess I’m not one of them. I actually tracked him down, agreed to a date, then a few more...moved in with him...and now we’re married and have a child together.” Sanji smiled to himself and clutched his chest, a tremendous weight being lifted with each passing word.

“His name is Zoro. Maybe next time I visit, I’ll bring him with me, so you two can officially meet. I’m...I’m sure you would’ve loved him...”

Sanji sniffed and a familiar burn rose in the back of his eyes. He cleared his throat, the lump in his throat ever present.

”Anyways, I should probably head out now. Somebodies gotta start dinner,” Sanji said with a chuckle, but the mirth failed to reach his downcast eyes. He ran a trembling hand through his hair and gently said: “I...I love you, mom. And I’m sorry that I let you down.”

With that, Sanji climbed to his feet and made his way back towards the entrance, doing his best to ignore the sinking feeling of failure when a particularly strong breeze ran through him.

It tousled his hair almost playfully, and Sanji could’ve sworn there was a twinge of vanilla riding the wind. Somehow, it brought him a sense of security. It made him feel...loved.


	49. Day 49: Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Since I've been stuck at home a lot more, I've been replaying Alien Isolation and could not resist making an AU-ish prompt. Hope you enjoy and stay safe!

"Eight flashlight batteries...five bottles of water....twenty five bullets, eighteen for the pistol, seven for the shotgun....three medkits......five flares..." 

Sanji diligently documented each item, speaking no louder than a whisper. 

Outside, he heard the familiar groan of metal passing through space. It was a calming sound. One that reminded him of simpler times when man didn't turn on each other, when Working Joes didn't kill, when an alien didn't haunt the station like a ghost. Long were those easy days.

The sudden slam of a weighted door snapped Sanji into full alert. He quickly, and quietly, set down his notebook and reached for the stun baton at his hip, feeling it crackle and hum with raw electricity. Hopefully, this was only a Working Joe searching for 'violations.'

Sanji crouched behind a dusty shelving unit and peered through a gap between two boxes. He spotted Zoro resting all of his weight against the door and relief flooded the cook's chest. Sanji hastily shut down his baton and rushed around the corner to meet him, prepared to inquire about his scavenge, when a coppery tang stung his nose.

Blood. So much blood.

It stained the wretched rags tied loosely around Zoro's ankle, revealing the beginning's of a bone-deep wound.

"What happened?!" Sanji managed before Zoro slammed a hand over his mouth, the other bringing his index to his own lips. He pressed an ear against the freezing metal of the door and listened closely. 

Distant gunfire. Screaming. An unearthly screech. Then, nothing.

Zoro breathed out nice and slow, then pulled his hand away from Sanji. "It snatched me on the way back. Damn thing was on my ass all through Med-Bay, thought I could lose it in the surgery wing...it tried...fuck, it tried pulling me up into the vents. It only let go when I hit it with fire," 

Zoro paused, tugging off a meaty device and tossed it to the floor. "Bad news is, we're all out of fuel."

Sanji stared numbly at the dead flamethrower, mouth moving but no sound coming out. Then, he looked up to the open vent above their heads. "So...it _is_ in the vents..."

"Seems like it," 

"Robin....she was right all along..." Sanji gasped. Of course, Sanji never once dreamed of questioning Robin's brilliant, if not cryptic, theories regarding the alien life form, but a part of him always wished none of them were true. 

What would she say now, he wondered, if only she were still alive.

Zoro leaned heavily against the wall as he moved, a trail of fresh blood tailing behind. Sanji disappeared back behind the shelves to fetch a medkit. He wasn't half the doctor Chopper used to be, but at the very least he could set a bandage.

Sanji offered up his baton for Zoro to bite down on while he applied the antiseptic. Zoro didn't dare scream when the first drops splashed onto his monstrous wound, though his frantic and quick breathing told Sanji he very much wanted to.

"Stop. You'll pass out," Sanji said firmly. He picked up the gauze and started wrapping the raw, blistering skin, setting it in place with a pin. When the worst of it was over, Sanji pried the baton out of Zoro's mouth and instead popped in two antibiotic pills.

When all was said and done, Sanji and Zoro reclined against the wall, side by side. Zoro looked like he was about to pass out at any given moment, which Sanji couldn't really blame him for this time. Their pinkies hooked together.

Minutes ticked by.

Neither of them said anything.

There was nothing to say. Nothing that would give them hope, no false promises that they would both live to see tomorrow, or that someone would rescue them. 

They already knew.

Something wet struck Zoro's cheek, causing him to flinch. The green-haired mechanic slowly brought a hand to the sticky, warm glob currently running down his face, rubbing it between his fingers. Another drop. Then, another. Sanji felt one hit his head.

A soft, reptilian hiss resonated from the vent above. 

"Sanji?"

"Zoro."

Zoro grabbed Sanji's hand tight, like he never wanted to let go.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

An unearthly screech.

Screaming.

Then, there was nothing.


	50. Day 50: Hospital

Something was wrong. He wasn't quite sure what, but Sanji knew something was definitely wrong. 

Both his mind and body felt incredibly sluggish, like he went swimming in a sea of molasses right after downing a bottle of Nyquil. His whole body might as well have been made of lead. He couldn't so much as move, let alone open his eyes. What's more, he could only feel one of his legs. What the hell was going on here?

His mind scrambled desperately for an answer when an intense wave of nausea overcame him. Sanji only managed to turn his head to the side when the first wave of bile rushed out. 

As he continued to cough and retch, Sanji faintly registered someone wiping the sickness from his cheek and meager stubble. He then felt something being pressed against his lips and a stream of cool water trickled down his throat, easing the burn. He didn't quite know who was doing this, but was incredibly grateful all the same. 

With his mind a little more clear and the burn of his throat extinguished, Sanji again tried to remember exactly what happened.

From what he could remember, the day started simple enough: he woke up, prepared coffee before breakfast, kissed the marimo on his way out to work. Same as every day, really. Traffic had been an absolute shit show. This, he recalled with crystal clarity. He definitely remembered the icy dread washing over him at the thought of Patty, or worse yet, Zeff, giving him flack for being late. 

Except...he never made it to work.

Sanji recalled a green light, an intersection, and something heavy barreling into the side of his car. Everything after faded into a hazy, ringing blur.

Okay. So, he had been in a car crash. Which would mean he's currently recovering in a hospital if the overbearing smell of cleaning chemicals was any indication. But if he was alive and in the hospital, shouldn't he be awake by now? And why couldn't he feel his leg? Why couldn't he...

An icy shiver raced up Sanji's spine the longer he pondered his situation. His heart hammered loudly in his ears. Had he...had he _lost his fucking leg_? Had he been fucked up so badly, it needed to be severed off? The thought alone sent Sanji's heart rate flying. His body started moving of it's own volition, straining against invisible bonds. Damn it, he needed to see! He needed to see what they did to him!

A warm, comforting weight settled against the cook, restraining him. The heady blend of metal and sweat and sake instantly soothed Sanji's racing heart. "It's okay," It seemed to say. "You're okay." 

Sanji's heart rate picked up for an entirely different reason. Zoro. Zoro was here with him. 

He felt the prickly drag of hair against his cheek. Words were being rumbled into his ear but for the life of him, Sanji couldn't pick out a single word. Something wet splashed against his ear, making him flinch for two reasons. Was...was Zoro _crying_?

A white hot flare bloomed inside Sanji's chest. He ground his teeth, the bones groaning under the immense strain. _Don't you dare. Don't cry over me when I'm not even dead yet! I'm stronger than that, you stupid brainless marimo fuck!_

With little effort, Sanji snapped his eyes open and was greeted by the typical hospital room scene. There were a couple chairs, a tv, and a table occupied by a covered tray. Much to his unending relief, Sanji noted he did in fact have both legs; one heavily dressed in gauze from his thigh down. 

Then, there was Zoro.

Zoro met his gaze head on, eyes wide and in disbelief, as if he never imagined he would see those bright blue eyes again. Tears flowed freely down his face, dripping from his chin. He didn't care to wipe them away. 

Before Sanji could speak, or even attempt to speak using raw vocal chords, he felt the swordsman gather him up in his arms. Zoro made no sound but Sanji could feel his chest convulse and shiver around each silent sob. His eyes burned and before he realized it, tears were splashing onto the swordsman's shitty white shirt. 

Neither said a word. Only the faint, steady beep of the heart monitor and their own stifled sobs filled the empty air.

It was okay, Sanji realized. They would be okay.


	51. Day 51: Waiting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Hospital

Tensions ran heavy over the dismal waiting room.

No one said a word, knowing full well it would do nothing to improve their current dilemma. Nami and Robin sat side by side, the archaeologist running a soothing hand up and down her wife's back. Usopp, Luffy, and Ace opted to play a card game if only to pass the time. Brooke and Franky disappeared some time ago under the pretense of getting a coffee, but were more likely outside having a smoke. Zoro could only stare into the bitter remains of his coffee, Chopper's words smacking around inside his skull like a battered hornets nest.

_S-Sanji...Sanji’s been in an accident..._

Zoro's blood froze at those few simple words. His hand crumpled the frail paper cup with a vengeance, as if it were solely responsible for all the wrongdoings in his life. He could practically hear his molars screaming under the extreme duress he was forcing upon them, and there was a coppery tang lingering on his tongue. Even still, he felt nothing. He hadn't felt much of anything since the moment he received the call.

Outside, the world grew more and more dark. It had been several hours since he arrived and no one had told them anything--not even a confirmation that he was alive. Chopper assured everyone he would do his best to keep them informed, though, it would likely be difficult given Sanji wasn't his patient.

For now, all they could do was wait.

Zoro's shoulders sagged, his mind and body utterly drained. He couldn't remember ever being this tired. From the sight of it, none of his friends were fairing much better and would likely start packing up and head home. As for Zoro, well, he never garnered any hope of sleeping anywhere except the crappy waiting room chairs. Even the filthy linoleum floor was looking pretty inviting right about now.

Nearly another hour passed in relative silence before the double doors opened and Chopper stepped out, looking just as, if not more haggard than the rest of them. Zoro was the first to jump to attention, followed swiftly by Luffy and Nami.

"How is he?" Luffy and Nami asked in near unison. 

"Sanji's fine. He's a little banged up and suffered a few minor cuts and scrapes from the crash, but overall, he's recovering well. But-," The young doctor held out a hand before Luffy could rush past him. "I've just been informed Sanji was transferred from the surgery wing. Apparently, they found a great deal of shrapnel in his leg--some were even found lodged behind his knee."

"Okay, but...he's gonna be fine, right? They didn't need to take his leg, did they?" Usopp asked, growing paler at the mental image. 

Fortunately, Chopper shook his head. "No. At most, I imagine he'll only need to use crutches for a couple of weeks. The reason I bring it up is because our policy states any patient who has or will undergo surgery is only allowed one visitor at a time. Right now, only family members or spouses are allowed."

Zoro felt every eye hone in on him. He hadn't said a word, far too overwhelmed by the simple truth that Sanji--his Sanji--was alive, that he hadn't died on impact much in the same manner as his adoptive sister. A barrage of nameless emotions assaulted Zoro at every angle. He didn't know whether he wanted to cry out, scream, break everything, including the idiot driver who did this, or succumb to his own hysteria and laugh. In the end, all he felt was relief. Sanji was alive. Sanji was alive. 

Zoro numbly followed Chopper through the winding halls of the hospital. They stopped outside a randomly numbered room with the name 'Roronoa' inscribed underneath. Chopper silently offered the swordsman's hand a reaffirming squeeze before reluctantly returning to work.

It was eerily silent inside the hospital room. Only the constant nagging beep of the heart monitor could be heard, and that only proved to rattle Zoro’s infallible nerves even more. A nurse had been here shortly before his arrival if the tray of crappy food was any indication. 

Zoro meandered across the room on silent feet, as though a single noise may shatter the illusion of this moment. He moved one of the more plush-looking armchairs over to the bed and took one of Sanji’s hands in his, noting with a hint of dread how frozen it felt. Zoro could feel his stomach roil when his gaze landed on Sanji’s leg, dressed heavily in gauze.

“Christ, cook. What the hell did they do to you?”

Sanji, as expected, offered no response. 

Zoro didn’t have the slightest idea how long he sat there, holding Sanji’s hand. It might have been minutes, it might have been hours. There were a handful of brief, shining moments when Sanji started to move, though mostly only to cough and vomit. No matter how much time passed, however, Sanji’s eyes remained stubbornly shut. 

His thumb glided back and forth over the grooves of Sanji’s knuckles, eyes fixed firmly on his face. Sanji’s brow furrowed and again, he began to struggle and buck like a crazed stallion. Zoro abandoned his hand in favor of embracing the cook wholly, all while whispering sweet assurances into his ear until he turned calm again. Zoro hated seeing Sanji like this. It reminded him much of when Sanji had night terrors and was left shaken for hours, even after Zoro offered to hold him. Now, even that didn’t seem to be doing any good.

Tears came unbidden down his face, his whole body constricting over a powerful sob. He held Sanji tighter. _Don’t you dare give up on me now, shit cook. You’ve still gotta dream to live, god damn it! If you even think about giving up, I swear, I’ll bring your soul back and never let you forget it! You hear me?!_

Then, as if somehow sensing his thoughts, those luminous eyes opened, and Zoro felt a mighty weight being lifted off his soul. He could barely speak, could barely think even. 

He spent a good, long minute just staring into those deep blue pools before he gathered the cook into his arms, silently vowing through tears that he would never, ever let this man go. 


	52. Day 52: Stream (Zoo AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm still here! I swear, I haven't given up on this project and I won't until it's finished (even if I'm WAY late on the day-to-day updates). I'm sorry I keep disappearing for so long, life has been....crazy, to say the least. I could go on and on about everything but honestly, I don't wanna bore you guys. What matters is I feel better and I'm ready to start writing again. What better way to start than with quite possibly the most highly requested AU of Zosan 365? 
> 
> Disclaimer: I couldn't think of any clever names for this AU, so until further notice, it will be called the Zoo AU. Very original, I know lol.

The sound of branches snapping underfoot sends a flurry of wild birds skyward, leaving a shower of red and blue in their wake. One blue feather drapes itself perfectly across the bridge of Sanji’s muzzle. He could only stare at it, too tired to even attempt brushing the thing off.  
  
Living in a zoo, as it would turn out, was nothing compared to living in the wild. There were no humans around to provide them their daily meals, nor were there any vets keeping track of their health. There were no boundaries or fences of walls of glass. Instead, there seemed to be new dangers lurking around every corner: poisonous frogs, mosquitos, and pesky thorns that seemed to always find a way into Sanji’s paws.

On top of everything else, Sanji discovered he was being watched. He couldn’t even take two steps outside his den without feeling eyes on him, studying his every move, no doubt waiting for the moment he let his guard down to strike. It frightened him, admittedly, for all of five seconds when fear faded into stony resolve. This was nothing new, he realized; he spent the better half of two years playing prey to his own siblings. But for once in his life, he didn’t have to face it all alone.  
  
Sanji yawned hugely with a stretch across the broad of Zoro’s back. He nestled himself neatly into the juncture of the tiger’s shoulder blades, chin propped atop his head. His bushy tail flicked idly off to the side. He stared again at the feather stubbornly hanging off his snout. It was a gentle shade of blue that reminded him of the sky, or those birds with the long tails made of feathers. He never could remember the name but Zoro seemed to think they tasted pretty good. To Sanji, they just tasted like chicken.

  
They walked for a good hour, maybe longer before Zoro decides to stop at a riverbank. It’s wide, speckled with enough rocks to cross with minimal damage. Not that he minded, it was a perfect day for swimming. His concern laid with a certain prissy fox and keeping his precious tail fluffy and dry.  
  
He knelt down beside the rushing water but didn’t drink. Instead, he stared, his unscarred eye studying the waters movements with the same intensity he usually reserved for prey. In his mind, he reasoned there couldn’t be any alligators this time. There were so many fish and the water wasn’t so murky, but he wouldn’t be losing another eye to his own carelessness.  
  
A low rumble in his throat, followed by a yawn signaled his satisfaction. Zoro collapsed to the dirt floor, an audible whoosh of air escaping his lungs as he finally allowed himself to rest. Sanji leapt off of his back and sat prettily beside him, the two of them lapping silently at the cool, refreshing water.   
  
Sanji couldn’t help wondering again how bizarre their arrangement must look. Foxes weren’t necessarily classified as prey; Sanji ate his fair share of rats, mice, and small animals. But when compared to four-hundred pounds of pure muscle and bloodlust, prey was the only word that sounded appropriate. He had no doubts Zoro would swallow him whole if— _when_ he got hungry enough, and part of him expected nothing less. Yet, here they are, sitting side by side. Like equals. Like they were part of the same pack.  
  
Is that what they were now? A pack? Could it even be considered that when there were only two of them? When they weren’t even the same species? They certainly acted like one; they traveled together, shared food and shelter, and Zoro didn’t hesitate to protect him from other predators. That kind of behavior went well beyond the realm of co-dependency—they cared about each other.  
  
Sanji looked at Zoro through the corner of his eye. He had one paw crossed over the other, looking almost bored as he watched the water. Sanji’s paws itched and he took a tentative step forward, only to scamper several feet back when Zoro suddenly pounced at the water.  
  
A fair amount of splash back smacked Sanji’s pelt, turning the bright shimmery gold a dull yellow. He barked angrily as he shook himself dry. When the tiger returned, he dropped something at the fox’s feet, and Sanji’s jaw dropped.

The fish Zoro caught was nearly double Sanji’s length. The scales were a deep soot black that faded into bright crimson towards the tip of its tail. Even after being bitten, the fish flopped weakly along the ground and only stopped when Zoro planted a paw on it. Sanji spends a good minute simply admiring the fish when he realizes Zoro was staring at him.  
  
Sanji cocks his head as if to say ‘what?’ Zoro, unsurprisingly, said nothing. He looked at Sanji, then down at the fish trapped beneath his paw, then back at Sanji. When that isn’t an obvious enough hint, Zoro silently slides the fish over to Sanji, and the revelation is enough to make Sanji’s legs grow weak.  
  
Zoro was providing for him.  
  
Zoro cared about him.  
  
Zoro _loved_ him.   
  
Sanji’s ears pinned against his skull. He tried to ignore the way they burned and focus instead on the fish. It was deathly still now and Zoro retracted his paw. Again, he stared down expectantly at the fox.  
  
In the end, Sanji only managed to eat the tail and a sizable dent of its stomach. The rest of it, he decided, would go to Zoro, who proceeded to gleefully tear apart the fish like the world’s worst piñata. Sanji sat curled up beside him, basking in the afternoon sun and the tiger’s body heat.  
  
It wasn’t until the sun dipped below the tree line that Zoro decided they needed to keep moving. If not, they wouldn’t find proper shelter until after dusk.  
  
When he stood he found Sanji had fallen asleep beside him, his tiny paws twitching ever so slightly at the sudden lack of warmth. Zoro, with all the caution he could muster, plucked the fox up by his scruff and deposited him onto his back. His favorite spot to nap. A soft purr resonated within Sanji’s chest. He moved enough to curl himself into a tight little ball of golden fluff, making it look as though some random bird decided to build its nest on Zoro’s back. Paired with Zoro’s fur color, it actually proved to be decent camouflage. Especially at night.  
  
Zoro spared a glance back at the sleeping fox, a swell of pride entering his chest at how peaceful he looked, and dove headlong into the endless greenery of the jungle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This prompt was partially inspired by this amazing art. Check it out and be sure to give the artist lots of love! https://www.deviantart.com/nathylove5/art/Lunch-Time-ZoSan-555389610
> 
> -Fun fact: I've been rewatching the Water 7 arc to get myself back into the fandom. I've watched it a total of three times now and Luffy and Usopp's fight STILL makes me cry!!


	53. Day 53: Sunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like we don't have many father-daughter moments between Sanji and Monica. Let's rectify that, shall we?
> 
> No explanation for this one. It started out simple then, somewhere along the way, developed a life of it's own and walked out the door. I hope you enjoy!

If someone had asked Sanji to describe his daughter in one word, the first word to come to mind would have been ‘sunny.’  
  
Since the day they brought her home, Sanji couldn’t recall a single instance where his daughter had been anything less than elated. Of course, like any child, Monica had experienced her own share of tantrums, meltdowns, and crying fits. Sanji didn’t think anyone could possibly be happy every moment of every day—not even his own child. But for the most part, Monica had been a fairly happy child. Whether it was playing with her friends, chasing butterflies in the backyard, or taking daytrips with her family, Monica always seemed to be smiling. Sanji absolutely adored seeing his daughter smiling and happy and strove to make her smile every single day.  
  
Around the time she turned fourteen, Sanji and Zoro had been expecting a nuclear shift in her behavior. Being a teenager was a difficult time; more-so, a teenage girl who everyone knew as ‘the girl with gay parents.’ Yet, even then, Monica’s personality and happy demeanor refused to dim, not in the slightest. She continued being their happy little girl and greeted every morning with a warm, beaming smile.  
  
Yes, the word ‘sunny’ most definitely suited her. Sanji didn’t think anything could possibly alter his daughter’s sunny disposition; there didn’t appear to be a single grey cloud in her sky.  
  
That is, until Monica arrived home one day from school and Sanji noticed the dark, thunderous cloud looming above his daughter’s head.  
  
Monica remained completely silent as she hung her jacket and scarf, visibly damp and dripping. She moved past the kitchen without a sound, even a glance of acknowledgement. A moment later, Sanji heard a door shut further down the hallway. Then, there was nothing, the only sound he could hear being his own heartbeat in his ears.  
  
Something was definitely wrong.  
  
Sanji set the knife aside and removed his apron, setting the crumpled mass of fabric down on the nearest empty space. He stepped out of the kitchen and stopped outside his daughter’s bedroom door. Absently, he reached out and traced the wingspan of a pale blue butterfly. A sunflower spanned the length of the door, surrounded by butterflies of every color and shape. Along the stem of a leaf, the name ‘Monica’ had been written in elegant white cursive.  
  
Sanji rapped his knuckles against the wood. “Monica?” Silence. “Sweetheart, are you okay?”  
  
“...m’fine…” A soft sound; one that sounded terribly close to a sniffle. His daughter was crying.  
  
“No, you’re not,” He said firmly. “Something’s clearly bothering you and I want to help,”  
  
There was a brief, barely-there shuffle. Footsteps, coming towards the door before quickly retreating. Then, nothing.  
  
Sanji sighed and leaned back, his head thumping softly against the wall. His fingers drummed restlessly against the wall, aching for Sanji to put a cigarette between them. He didn’t know how to proceed. If Monica was anything like he had been as a teen, pressing the matter would only drive her further away. Leaving her alone wouldn’t work either; she would likely interpret it as him not caring. And he did care! He wanted nothing more than to take her into his arms and hold her until the tears stopped, until he saw that beautiful smile again.  
  
“Where the fuck are you when I need you?” Sanji muttered, internally cursing out a certain marimo and the tournament that took him halfway across the country. He would need to take care of this himself. He didn’t have any other choice.  
  
Sanji knocked again. “Monica, can you please open the door?”  
  
There was a beat of silence. More shuffling. Sanji could barely hear her mutter something from beyond the door. Monica peered through the open gap, eyes red and puffy. “What do you want?” She croaked and Sanji felt a tear along his heart.  
  
“I want to help you,” He answered truthfully. “Princess, you’re clearly upset and I know you’re going to tell me to leave, but I can’t. I wouldn’t feel right leaving you to suffer by yourself,”  
  
Monica’s throat bobbed and fresh tears poured over her cheeks. When she spoke again, her voice quivered ominously. “This…this isn’t something you can help me with, dad,” Monica sniffled and took a tentative step back. “Please, just leave me alone…please…”  
  
“Monica—” He started, pushing lightly on the door. Monica’s attention snapped to the door and she pressed her own hand against it.  
  
“I said _I want to be_ _alone_ ,” Monica repeated in a tone that should have sounded firm but came out as a plea.  
  
“Sweetheart, you can’t expect me to leave you like this. Whatever’s hurting you, I can help make it go away. I can—”  
  
“ **No you can’t**!” Monica exploded. “You can’t help me! I don’t _want_ your help! From what I’ve seen, yours and papas definition of help amounts to threatening every person who has a problem with me! I’m not a little girl anymore, okay? I’m sixteen! I’m perfectly capable of figuring shit out by myself without you or papa swooping in to save me like I’m some kind of damsel! Please, dad—Leave! Me! **Alone!** ” Monica reared back harshly, intent on slamming the door in her father’s face and locking it.  
  
Sanji acted purely on reflex; his foot sprung forward like a cobra, effectively blocking the door from closing completely. Monica blinked owlishly, blind fury giving way to uncomprehending confusion. Sanji stepped inside his daughter’s bedroom as Monica stumbled back, tripping across her backpack and collapsing to the floor below.

All at once, Monica’s grief bubbled to the surface. Tears flowed freely across rose-tinted cheeks, pooling beneath her chin before dripping onto her student uniform. A remorseful sob wrenched itself from deep within her chest, her throat and jaw achingly sore from being under so much strain. Monica hugged her stomach tightly as she curled herself into a tight, little ball, her body continuing to convulse around each hiccup and sob.  
  
Distantly, Monica could register several things happening. A door closing; her father falling to his knees beside her; her body being dragged, carefully, across the carpet and into a pair of warm arms; the cloying scent of nicotine and cologne; the sensation of her father’s body convulsing not too differently than hers currently was. Somehow, the last one only served to double the intensity of her sobbing.  
  
Sanji remained as a statue, undaunted and immovable, save for the hand currently stroking back Monica’s hair. He could feel his lungs screaming at him, yearning to release every ounce of tension and grief building inside, but he couldn’t. Even as heat prickled at the corner of his eyes, Sanji refused to break. His own feelings didn’t matter; his daughter was the one hurting right now and needed all of his attention. He would worry about himself later, when he was alone and Monica was asleep and—  
  
“I-I’m sorry,” Monica managed to choke past the lump in her throat. Her head remained bowed, her face concealed by a curtain of golden locks. “I…I….I didn’t mean any…mean to say any of that…I-I didn’t m-m-mean to make you sad, daddy…”  
  
He broke.  
  
Sanji buried his face into Monica’s hair, hoping beyond hope she wouldn’t be able to feel his tears. “You didn’t do anything wrong, princess,” He said, trying desperately to keep his voice level. Judging by the way Monica’s body shuddered, it wasn’t enough. “I’m not…I’m not upset, I’m just worried about you. That stupid shitty marimo would be the same way, even if he refuses to admit it,”  
  
Monica sniffled lightly against his chest. “I know…I know you both wanna help but…” Monica paused, shaking her head. “You wouldn’t understand…”  
  
Sanji pulled back, meeting Monica’s gaze head-on. “Princess, even if I don’t understand completely what it is you’re going through, that doesn’t mean I can’t help you,”  
  
Monica’s gaze slithered off to one side, seeming contemplative. Doubtful, even. Sanji watched her chew briefly on her bottom lip, a nervous tick developed years back. When she spoke again, her voice came out incredibly meek, little more than a whisper.  
  
“Have you ever had to…step back…from someone you might…maybe…love? If it meant they could…be happy with someone else?”  
  
Sanji was, admittedly, taken aback. Out of every possible scenario his brain had conjured up, he hadn’t been expecting anything like this. His daughter had been (was) in love? Who was he? Or she? And more importantly, how had he managed to miss all the signs? He was the Love Cook, after all; next to cooking, love was his area of expertise. Yet, here he was, thoroughly and utterly blindsided by the prospect that his daughter had experienced love for the very first time and he hadn’t known.  
  
Sanji stared down into his daughters’ eyes, into those brilliant emerald orbs that never failed to remind him of Zoro. How he wished that hack swordsman could be here right now. When he comes home, Sanji vowed to pound his sorry ass into the ground.  
  
“I…I don’t know what that’s like, no. I can’t even begin to imagine how that must feel,” Sanji answered, truthfully. Monica’s hopeful expression quickly deflated into one of silent resignation and she started to stand until Sanji stopped her, “But I know what it’s like to have a broken heart. Is that how you feel right now?”  
  
Monica paused, fidgeting slightly. “Maybe? I don’t even really know what I felt for him,”  
  
“I wouldn’t expect you to. You weren’t wrong when you said you aren’t a little girl anymore, but you’re still very young, princess. Love, true love, is incredibly rare to find at your age and often ends in heartache. I dated at least twenty different women when I was around your age, thinking every time that this would be different, that we would get married, have kids, the whole nine yards. And every single time, I left a little more heartbroken than before,”  
  
“So, how do you make it stop hurting?” Monica asked, imploringly. Sanji only shook his head.  
  
“You can’t. There aren’t any immediate solutions and I can’t promise you’ll feel better tomorrow. The only thing you really can do is just…move on. Go about your daily life, try not to think about it as much. It’s hard, and takes a long ass time, but I can tell you from experience that it does get easier. One day, you won’t even think about this guy at all,”  
  
Monica huffed a soft laugh. “I don’t know about that, but…I’ll try.” Then, a smile. It was weak, little more than a twitch of the lips, but a smile nonetheless. “Thanks, daddy.”  
  
Sanji mimicked the gesture easily. “Of course, princess.” He said, leaning forward to press a kiss against her temple, reaping a soft giggle.  
  
A warmth settled over Sanji’s chest. He had been right; ‘sunny’ definitely suited her.


	54. Day 54: Fantasy (Smut Sunday #8)(Canon AU/Genderbend)

Sanji leaned back against the door leading into the galley, a freshly lit cigarette already hooked between his teeth. He breathed in, long and deep, the slight burn of his throat a welcoming comfort. A single blue eye scanned the length of the ship, taking in the sight of crewmates.

It had been roughly a month since Sanji had taken the leap and decided to become a member of the Strawhat pirates. He couldn’t yet say for sure whether the decision had been a smart one, considering he essentially gave up everything to follow a man whose dream was to become King of the Pirates. Even now, it sounded crazy and maybe Sanji was an idiot for agreeing, but he couldn’t deny the promise of adventure and new lands wasn’t appealing to him. 

Plus, there were plenty of other benefits to joining. One being that he now shared a ship with two of the most beautiful women in all the four oceans.

Nami had stolen his heart on sight. Everything about the pretty redhead made his knees weak; her smooth, porcelain skin; her bountiful breasts; her angelic voice, whether it came from barking orders or laughing over a pint of ale. She was beautiful, inside and out, and Sanji often wondered if the Gods themselves had created her solely for him. Truly, he couldn’t imagine a more perfect woman.

That is, until he met Zoro.

Zoro hadn’t noticed him straightaway, too busy speaking to a long-nosed man to even acknowledge the cook, which, admittedly, sparked a pang of envy within the cook. What did this guy have that Sanji didn’t? 

When at last Zoro looked to him, her expression melted into one of cool indifference, a twinge of annoyance swimming through those beautiful green eyes. Wordlessly, Zoro shoved her empty glass towards him, uttering a curt ‘More booze,' before turning back to the long-nosed man as if nothing had happened.

Sanji hadn’t known what to say, all of his bravado and confidence thrown out the window. He had met plenty of hard-headed women before who refused to be bought by cheap words and a pretty face, but none quite as stubborn as her. It was…different. It was enticing and _new_ , and for some reason, her icy indifference only made Sanji want her all the more. 

Sanji allowed his gaze to drift over to the swordsman. Zoro had (tactfully) chosen to seclude herself to one side of the ship, swinging a massive-looking weight back and forth, back and forth. Her body glistened beneath a layer of sweat and Sanji had to physically restrain himself from rushing over to lap every stray drop from her skin. It wasn’t the first time Sanji thought about tasting her and it certainly wouldn’t be the last. Not as long as he remained a member of this crew.

Zoro paused, briefly, her magnificent rack rising and falling with every breath. She set aside her weight and reached for the glass of water Sanji had left her. Instead of drinking greedily from it as he had expected, Sanji could only stand and watch, completely enraptured, as Zoro poured the glass over her head. A heavenly sigh passed the swordsman's lips and a familiar warmth pooled in the cook's loins. 

' _Zoro-Chwan always sounds so lovely,_ ' Sanji thought, his mind beginning to wander towards other sounds his desert rose might be capable of.

Then, as if sensing his thoughts, Zoro raised her head, emerald eyes ablaze with poorly restrained anger. “You enjoying the show, shitty cook?” Zoro asked and Sanji felt his face burn.

“Just making sure you're staying properly hydrated!” Sanji answered, his mouth running on auto-pilot. Zoro narrowed her eyes. Yeah, she wasn’t buying that. Not one bit. Sanji’s hands fumbled for the latch to the galley, struggling to maintain a smile. “If you need anything at all, you know where to find me, mellorine!”

Sanji escaped through the kitchen into the head, his back smacking audibly against the door. His heart was racing, his mind empty save for thoughts of a green-haired swordsman. 

His mind drifted back to a moment at Arlong Park. Zoro had spent most of the celebration recovering from her battle against Mihawk as well as Arlong’s lackeys, but had managed to come down towards the end of the night. Sanji remembered, vividly in fact, the tingling sensation of her fingers brushing his as she accepted a stein of beer, how she smiled for him and him only. It took every ounce of willpower for the cook to not surge forward and kiss her. 

What if he had, Sanji wondered. What if he had kissed her? Would she let him? What else would she let him do? Would she let him worship every inch of her body? Her chest? Her...her...

“Oh...” Sanji felt his legs quiver, his cock throbbing violently at the thought. No, he shouldn’t be doing this. Zoro was his crewmate, his nakama. Not only that—she was a lady! Sanji would never think to violate a woman’s body in such a way. It was wrong. It was deplorable. It was—was—

Then, a voice, thick and sultry, it tickled the back of his mind, “Are you enjoying the show, Sanji-kun?” 

Sanji’s hands flew to unfasten his pants, any qualms he might have had taking a back seat. He wrapped one smooth palm around his aching cock and had to bite backs whine. He set his pace, hard and fast. He knew he wouldn’t last long. Not with the mental stimuli his perverted mind was presenting him.

Zoro, spread eagle, unyielding thighs clamped tight around his waist as Sanji thrusted deeper inside her warm, pliant body.

Zoro, seated on the kitchen counter, one leg draped over Sanji’s shoulder as he lapped greedily at her sex. Her fingers grasped at his hair, tightening every time he stopped to suck at her clit, a breathy scream spilling from her lips.

Zoro, sitting across his lap, flashing him a smirk even as she continued to ride him. Her pace was relentless, her hips crashing down harder and harder, grinding his cock impossibly deep inside her slippery cunt. Sanji’s hands flew instinctively to her hip, anchoring himself. His thumbs rubbed the swell of her stomach, his chest fluttering at the thought that such a strong woman was carrying his child, was his, and he—

“ _Zoro_ ,” Sanji moaned brokenly behind one hand. He tightened his hand around his cock, envisioning Zoro’s inviting silky heat around him and, with a pained whimper, finally reached his peak. His cock spurted heavily across his hand, his lap, and the bathroom floor. His body shuddered and convulsed for a full minute before he came down from his high, leaving him dirty, sore, and utterly drained. 

“Fuck,” He gasped, his chest heaving violently as he attempted to catch his breath. It had been a minute since he came that hard and he sent a silent prayer that Zoro would forgive him for violating her body. Sanji’s head thumped against the hollow wood of the door. “ _Fuck_ ,” He whispered, brokenly.

* * *

  
  
Zoro leaned heavily against the doorframe. Her mind swam, leaving her dizzy and off-kilter as she tried to process what the ever-loving fuck she had just witnessed. Of course she pegged Sanji for a shameless pervert— _everyone_ did!—but actually hearing it, hearing him call out to her as he came…

Zoro shook her head. She retreated slowly from the door and eventually found the women’s dorm. Thankfully, Nami wasn’t inside. Zoro had enough sense to lock the door behind her before making her way to her bed. She reclined against her pillow and allowed a single hand to drift below the waistband of her sweats. Her thumb brushed over her clit, wet and aching, as thoughts of a certain love-sick idiot filled her mind.

  
  
  



End file.
